


Ноа

by Kapitanessa



Series: Ноа [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:35:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 58,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kapitanessa/pseuds/Kapitanessa
Summary: Ноа почти привыкла, что её отовсюду спасали: некромантка, которая должна была вам услугу, вызывала небывалое оживление даже в тюрьме. В этот раз спасение воплотилось в стражнице, старательно оправдывающей преступление личными мотивами.Со временем оказалось, что в истории бывает не только спасение.





	1. Глава 1. Заключение

_«Моркоу снял со стеллажа потрёпанный экземпляр "Оккультизма для начинающих" Воддли. Несколько страниц выпали. Ангва подняла один листок.  
— "Глава пятнадцатая. Начала Некромантии", — прочла она вслух. — "Урок первый. Как правильно пользоваться лопатой"…»_

_Т. Пратчетт, Патриот_

 

В последнее время дни были поразительно похожи друг на друга. Когда сидишь в темнице, построенной под надзором императрицы, жизнь теряет все краски кроме отдельных оттенков грязно-коричневого. Но иногда в тюрьму заходили поздороваться самые разные люди: от насмехающихся стражниц до непосредственной владелицы, и каждый раз оказывалось слишком рано, чтобы её увели на казнь. «Казнь должна быть публичной», — думала про себя Ноа, потому что эта мысль всегда вносила в судьбу некую определённость. Она старалась смотреть на жизнь реалистично и с долей скепсиса, однако приближающаяся, выжидающая за углом казнь не терпела никаких сомнений.

И сомнений не оставалось.

От кандалов сводило руки, тело, казалось, забыло как двигаться, а волосы падали на лицо длинными тёмными сосульками, спутанные и грязные. Порой в темнице становилось темнее, чем прежде — значит, наступила ночь. Но крохотные окошки, пропускавшие через себя крохи света и свежего воздуха, всё же не заколачивали; духи вокруг поговаривали, что это из-за стражниц, сходящих с ума вместе с пленницами, и от этой мысли Ноа чувствовала себя лучше. Камеры по обе стороны, впрочем, были свободны. 

— Это всё потому, что ты оживляешь мёртвых, — поделилась с ней однажды стражница, лениво прильнувшая к стене и доедающая свой обед. Она чувствовала, что пришла к грандиозному умозаключению, но на самом деле лишь озвучила то, что и так все знали. — От смертниц нам теперь приходится избавляться сразу. И ведь не зря.

— Умфх, — только и получилось вымолвить у Ноа.

Встречались и те, кто не доживали до казни — Ноа разговаривала с ними, и стражницы невольно решили, что от заточения, лишённая всякой возможности двинуться, она сходила с ума. Ноа не видела никого, кроме сменяющихся наблюдательниц по ту сторону решётки, и уж точно она не могла ни с кем разговаривать. Из последних сил, что ещё оставались в её теле, она тихо ухмылялась этим домыслам.

Но дни становились всё длиннее, а она и правда не могла даже шевельнуться. Тьма приближалась, обступала со всех сторон, уже шептала что-то на ухо, смешивалась с разговорами сменяющихся стражниц, и всё упорнее казалось, что тьма говорит их устами. Ноа не держала зла на надзирательниц, как не держала зла на императрицу, приказавшую схватить её. Она ведь всегда знала, на что идёт, а оживлять мёртвых и правда было не слишком честно. Но Ноа готова была заплатить любую цену, послужить в интересах той, что захотела бы воспользоваться её силой, пока не оказалось, что императрица не слишком тоскует по погибшим в младенчестве младшим братьям и сёстрам — дело было слишком привычным.

Одним днём, невзрачным, тихим, будто бы затаившимся в ожидании чего-то грандиозного, тени за решёткой заплясали в диком танце. Ноа чуть приподняла голову, насколько хватало сил, ожидая хоть чего-то интересного с самого рассвета, а увидела только серое пятно в человеческий рост, движущееся под аккомпанемент лязга доспехов. Стражница поставила подставку со свечой на табурет и наклонилась к решётке камеры. Ноа и не думала подавать признаков жизни: скорее всего, её наконец пришли кормить, хотя она плохо помнила, сколько дней минуло с предыдущего обеда. Но стражницы не были монстрами, и иногда дежурные делились с ней куском хлеба или похлёбкой; в конце концов, она всё ещё держалась.

Капитанесса Алара — в больших начищенных доспехах и шлеме, высокая, мускулистая — приходила обычно тогда, когда на одну свободную камеру на этаже становилось больше. В этот раз она была одна, и даже дежурная стражница не объявлялась с того момента, как Ноа пришла в себя. Сон здесь отсутствовал как класс. Новый звон связки ключей разрезал натянутую тишину, когда казалось, что все обитательницы ближайших камер покинули этот мир или вжались в тёмные углы, лишь бы не привлекать внимание. Сначала распахнулась дверь камеры, а следом отстегнули и кандалы. Ноа нашла в себе силы приободриться, но не более: Алара подхватила замёрзшее истощённое тело, свободной рукой собрала её длинные волосы и заколола их на затылке.

— Поднимайся, — прозвучал строгий голос над ухом. — Или ты уходишь своими ногами, или не уходишь совсем.

— А так хотелось… — почти неслышно ответила Ноа.

Она ухватилась за цепи, прежде сковывающие её, и встала, удерживаясь за крюки на стене. В камере было холодно, но дрожала она не из-за этого, лишь затуманенным взглядом следила за Аларой, которая вышла и вернулась в камеру с небольшим плотным мешком. Всем своим видом она выражала непоколебимое молчание и не просила о помощи. Алара не спешила прятать связку ключей, заковала кандалами пустоту и оставила их свисать со стены, с той осторожностью, чтобы никто и не подумала о вмешательстве. Содержимое мешка — пепел и ничего более — она высыпала на место, где прежде была Ноа, что бессильно наблюдала за происходящим.

Критический взгляд пробежал по подобию картофельного мешка, в последние недели заменявшего Ноа всю прочую одежду, и Алара неудовлетворённо покачала головой, но вновь ничего не произнесла. Ноа и не знала, стоило ли спрашивать: за её смертью пришли или нет. По крайней мере, ей не спешили выдавать новые кандалы, и она радовалась забытому ощущение лёгкости в теле, сдавливаемому лишь тяжестью её положения и прочих физических неурядиц человеческого тела. Стражница махнула рукой, как бы призвав следовать за ней, и вскоре дверь камеры оказалась вновь надёжно заперта.

Ноа едва стояла на ногах и терпела сокрушительное поражение при встрече с поворотами коридоров. Всё это время она изо всех сил сохраняла ясность ума, но и подумать не могла, что понадобится сохранять и твёрдость шага. Алара не желала с ней разговаривать, лишь несгибаемой горой доспехов двигалась впереди, сжимая в руках подставку со свечой и два мешка, меньший из которых был уже пустым. 

Винтовая лестница, впрочем, повела их вниз. С каждой ступенью все звуки затихали, уступая мерному шуму доспехов и босым шагам, и затухал свет до тех пор, пока на очередном из этажей после открытия двери света не оказалось вовсе. Воняло плесенью и сыростью, а под ногами кое-где до сих пор можно было наткнуться на лужи воды — словно этот уровень тюрьмы подняли со дна глубокого озера. Алара сделала несколько шагов по коридору, вглубь, протянула второй мешок и произнесла:

— Там, — она указала на камеру, — есть бадья с водой. Еле тёплой. Здесь, — ткнула в мешок, — одежда, будет тебе велика. Помойся и переоденься, я буду ждать у двери.

— Даже не будешь контролировать меня? — с усталым недоверием в голосе поинтересовалась Ноа.

— Начать, пожалуй, стоило с того, что я здесь не за твоей головой. А теперь поживее!

Ей ничего не оставалось кроме как исполнить приказ. Собственный запах давно забил нос, но Ноа хорошо могла представить, чем от неё пахнет — мочой и потом, а ещё тюрьмой, такой, в какой не хватало сил даже на план побега. Но вода оказалась теплее, чем пропитанный влагой воздух, а вытираться пришлось самим мешком и тем, вот что она была одета, чтобы не намочить сухую и тёплую одежду. Она слышала крыс, шныряющих по углам, но не слышала никого, кроме себя самой. «Должно быть, этот уровень оказался затоплен, и теперь здесь никого не держат», — подумала Ноа, не рискнув окунуть в воду волосы. Она догадывалась, что сейчас её выведут отсюда, и не хотела бы оказаться в новом «куда-то» с мокрыми волосами и ослабленным здоровьем.

Когда Ноа вернулась к лестнице, Алара стояла, откинувшись на стену, с прикрытыми глазами. Ноа всегда ступала аккуратно, не столько в силу профессии, сколько в силу привычки, и осталась стоять, ожидая, когда на неё обратят внимание. Стражница выглядела старше и рассудительнее; казалась холодной и безвозвратно испорченной Стражей и въевшейся под кожу дисциплиной; незнакомкой, которая что-то хотела от неё, не дожидаясь разрешения начальницы — иначе зачем им прятаться? Тени от свечи плясали на её лице, а весь её вид выражал осведомлённость в чужом присутствии. Но Алара была капитанессой Стражи, а это что-то да значило.

В случае с Ноа это значило, что дальше могло случиться что угодно.

— Так что же… делать теперь? — неуверенно спросила Ноа, не желая больше гадать.

— Ты будешь делать всё, что я скажу, и если сделаешь правильно, уже через несколько часов будешь считаться умершей в собственной камере, как, естественно, и случается со всеми некромантками, каких мы никогда прежде не держали в тюрьме.

— Это похоже на плохо контролируемую иронию, но хотелось бы немного конкретики, — на свой страх и риск Ноа изогнула бровь, представляя, как, должно быть, ужасно это выглядело с её измождённым лицом. Она не знала, откуда в ней взялись силы на расспросы самой капитанессы, но едва ли у неё осталось, что терять.

— Сейчас, когда пахнуть от тебя стало лучше… Могу сказать, что я помогаю тебе сбежать.

— С какой целью? — Ноа прищурилась.

— С личной.

— Я должна буду оживить твою погибшую корову или что?

— Или. Всё, довольно, нас могут услышать.

Ноа чувствовала растущее напряжение в чужом теле, пока они поднимались по лестнице. С каждым шагом всё больше и больше дрожали руки Алары, всё неувереннее становились быстрые шаги, всё сильнее стражница старалась сдержать это непокорство в себе. Им ни за что нельзя было встретить хоть одну живую душу по пути наверх, несмотря на то что немногие видели лицо некромантки в кандалах, которую даже в тюрьме держали под пристальным наблюдением. Только этим утром всё наблюдение разом исчезло. Должно быть, от неё просто устали.

Кабинет Алары оказался на втором этаже. Они промчались мимо открытой двери на первый этаж, и массивный ключ повернулся за спиной Ноа вместе с оглушительным выдохом стражницы. Она быстро, слегка пошатываясь, оказалась в кресле и передвинула поднос с хлебом, жареным мясом и похлёбкой в небольшой миске в сторону Ноа. От предложения она решила не отказываться. Но с поразительной внимательностью смотрела за мелкой дрожью, бьющей пальцы Алары, за покрытым испариной лбом, за рассеянными движениями, которыми Алара избавлялась от брони. Обстановка в кабинете была неприятной, если не сказать скверной — особенно после того, как Ноа успела посидеть в кандалах в холодной камере столько дней, что сбилась со счёта. Вокруг хватало гербов, изображений императрицы, книг и бумаг — наверняка о других преступницах и преступниках — и было поразительно мало личных вещей. Алара с той же внимательностью наблюдала за тем, как Ноа не оставляла еде и шанса, всё же ужасно довольная собой и тем, что всё получилось.

Без доспехов Алара оказалась крупной женщиной, однако не внушающей страха или угрозы, но и не вызывающей доверия. Удалось рассмотреть и круглые черты её лица, на которые в бегающем огоньке свечи не хватало времени, и короткие светлые волосы, больше похожие на солому. Она рухнула в большое кресло и сцепила пальцы в замок, а весь её вид выражал крайнюю сосредоточенность.

— Не расскажешь, что дальше? — Ноа оторвалась от куска хлеба. Точнее, тот просто закончился.

— Я пытаюсь придумать план, в котором тебе не придётся прыгать со второго этажа, — произнесла Алара задумчиво. — Пока получается плохо.

— Может, просто выйдешь и поймаешь меня?

— Об этом я как-то не подумала.

— Случаем, у вас тут нет хранилища, где бы лежали хоть какие-то мои вещи? Гримуары, зелья, травы, алхимический порошок? — голос Ноа затихал в неуверенности с каждым новым словом. Она прекрасно всё понимала.

— Мы всё сожгли, — Алара пожала плечами. — Опасно держать орудие преступления вместе с преступницей. А остальное распродали в Мастерскую Алхимиц — Страже тоже нужно как-то зарабатывать.

Потолки в тюрьме были не слишком высокими — зачем пространство тем, кто скованы цепями и сидят под замком? Даже в собственном кабинете Алара — будто бы рождённая, чтобы быть капитанессой Стражи — казалась маленькой девочкой в огромном кукольном домике, но не более. Ей словно всё было мало́: доспехи, помещение, должность, дозволенное, и она решительно через них переступала. Ноа ещё какое-то время всматривалась в её лицо, вслушивалась в знакомые нотки голоса, вспоминала размеренную поступь под лязгом брони. И лицо её под наплывом собственных мыслей изменилось:

— Это ведь ты была среди тех стражниц, — с удивлением вспоминала Ноа, не способная сдержать слова в себе, — ты, только без доспехов. Ты никогда не приносила мне обычный обед, но ни разу не сказала, что это была ты… — Она с силой хлопнула по столу: — Чёрт возьми, Алара, я вспомнила тебя!

Стражница довольно улыбнулась и не постаралась этого скрыть. Её улыбка казалась не более чем улыбкой ожившей скалы, но и её получить было приятно после стольких дней наедине с самой собой и стражницей, а то и двумя, что неизменно наблюдали за Ноа. И иногда этой стражницей оказывалась Алара. Неудивительно, что в её кабинете скопилось столько очевидной работы; едва ли она получала жалование как раз за то, что сидела на табурете и иногда расхаживала перед камерами, напоминая о себе.

Ноа помнила чужой голос, его вибрации, добирающиеся через прочные прутья решётки, краски, какими он наполнял новый день её заточения. Алара мало разговаривала: не пристало стражницам попусту болтать с заключёнными; но иногда так хотелось. Она и сейчас могла разглядеть это желание в серо-зелёных глазах капитанессы, ловила на себе пытливый взгляд и непривычно для самой себя прятала глаза обратно в тарелку с похлёбкой. Она хорошо запомнила красноречивое выражение лица, с каким на неё смотрели прежде, оно словно говорило: «Ничего, осталось тебе недолго», — и Ноа согласно кивала про себя. Сейчас же в голове было столько мыслей, а ведь она по-прежнему находилась в тюрьме, в окружении тех, кто лишится головы, если упустит её. А если Алара устроит так, будто она умерла? Никого ведь не накажут?

Вдруг в дверь постучали и послышался высокий женский голос:

— Капитанесса Алара, вы внутри?

— Да, но я пришла забрать личные вещи, — ответила она со всей серьёзностью, не думая отпирать дверь. — Сегодня у меня выходной. Кстати, почему на третьем этаже у некромантки нет дежурной?

— Прошу прощения, сейчас отправлю кого-нибудь. — Женщина удалилась.

Ноа удовлетворённо хмыкнула. Наверняка, если всё раскроется, их снова поймают, и в этот раз не будут держать в темнице слишком долго. Да и как объяснить народу отмену публичной казни некромантки, которую, по всей видимости, уже распланировали до мельчайших деталей и распродали все билеты? «Страже тоже нужно зарабатывать», — припомнила Ноа слова капитанессы. А они будут сидеть в соседних камерах, обездвиженные, и Алара, быть может, останется там до конца своих дней.

Она подошла к окну и распахнула его. С этой стороны здание выходило на безлюдный переулок (никому не хотелось лишний раз проходить мимо тюрьмы) и небольшой задний двор, куда изредка приезжали телеги с едой и снаряжением для стражниц. Был уже день, и на небе не оказалось ни облачка — слишком хороший день, чтобы выбраться из этой дыры. Чтобы попытаться начать всё заново, только в этот раз и не думать попадаться. Ноа ловила свежий воздух, смешанный с узнаваемыми запахами Ло́тэра, и не могла насытиться наслаждением от лёгкого ветерка, блуждающего где-то там, снаружи; от воздуха, не наполненного ни водой, ни запахом десятков заточённых на этом уровне темницы тел. Она видела залитый солнцем город, необъятный и никогда прежде не вызывавший тёплых чувств, однако теперь она была бы рада увидеть даже таверну, где порой находились добровольцы для экспериментов. В конце концов, она всегда щедро платила тем, кто были в состоянии вспомнить о награде.

Когда Алара вышла из кабинета и заперла его на ключ, в мысли Ноа поспешили закрасться сомнения, касающиеся того, действительно ли её собираются спасать. Должно быть, отвести казнь от некромантки считалось невероятно почётным по той простой причине, что в долгу оказывалась не простая крестьянка с единственной коровой на всю деревню. Если в доме Ноа эта безобразная Стража не разбила все склянки, не сожгла все книги или хотя бы не добралась до подвала, то некромантка ещё могла чем-то послужить в чужих интересах. Разумеется, сила Ноа была вовсе не в склянках и не в засохших чернилах, однако считать так порой бывало полезно.

Ноа ещё раз выглянула в окно.

Не такими уж и высокими были потолки в этой тюрьме.

По-прежнему не ощущая полного контроля над телом и ситуацией — крайне неприятное для неё ощущение — Ноа забралась в окно, перемахнула через него и оказалась на улице, руками крепко вцепившись в подоконник. Башмаками, которые оказались малы, она пыталась найти выступ в стене, непрестанно размышляя о том, что люди выживали при падении и с большей высоты. В этот момент к чёрному входу как раз подъехала телега: небольшая, скрипящая, готовая в любой момент завалиться на один бок; возможность быть обнаруженной нависла над Ноа, и она, больше ни секунды ни раздумывая, разжала руки.

Приземлиться на ноги не получилось. Едва коснувшись ступнями земли, она почувствовала резкую боль в ноге и завалилась на бок, про себя повторяя лишь одно: «Только бы не увидели, только бы не увидели, только бы…»

Вряд ли её хотели спасти. Никто не хочет спасать чернокнижниц, тем более, кого-то вроде неё. Алара не могла не знать, за что её схватили; возможно, Ноа даже видела эти сверкающие доспехи, когда в её дом вломились стражницы, стоило закончить заклинание. Алара вытащила её из камеры, дала возможность помыться и переодеться и даже провела мимо всей прочей охраны, но что ей было нужно — в действительности?

Мысли носились в голове быстрее, чем ведьмы по ночному небу во время шабаша, и она вскочила на ноги, позабыв обо всей боли, что не позволяла даже стоять. Если Алара увидит её на свободе и не на шутку испугается — значит, нужно будет бежать. Никто не будет бояться того, что проблема решилась сама собой; только если никакой проблемы не существовало. Но Алара появилась совсем скоро, поглядывая по сторонам и встревоженная прибытием телеги со снаряжением, она не без облегчения встретилась взглядом с Ноа.

— Нужно тебя вывести отсюда, — шепнула Алара, перехватывая её под локоть и уводя прочь. — А ещё ты наверняка сейчас не уйдёшь далеко, но и к себе домой отвести тебя я не могу. Остановимся неподалёку, хозяйка одной гостиницы под названием «Сон путницы», где обожают останавливаться нынешние обитатели тюрьмы, моя хорошая знакомая.

— Когда я смогу вернуться домой? — Ноа возлагала большие надежды на этот вопрос.

— Лет через десять? Двадцать? Ты же понимаешь, что нельзя просто так оказаться там, где тебя и поймали, даже если общественность считает, что ты мертва?

Ноа шумно выдохнула: она не слишком верила в оптимистичный прогноз. Но её дом был не просто спальней и лабораторией, а был тем самым местом, куда все люди возвращаются после долгого дня на работе, и куда возвращаться всегда было приятно. Но его окна скорее всего заколотили и раскрасили краской, даже если соседки не торопились съезжать. Она сама бы, например, ни за что не съехала.

— По моим худшим опасениям, Империю тебе придётся покинуть, — подытожила Алара.

Скоро острая боль в ногах прошла, смешалась со всеми прочими неприятными ощущениями от существования в человеческом теле, но успокоиться Ноа не могла. Всё складывалось слишком хорошо: их не преследовал отряд стражниц, да и эшафот, насколько она знала, находился в несколько другом направлении. Но было в Аларе что-то не так. Конечно, некроманток всегда спасали — это выгодно! Но за время в заключении Ноа утратила ту долю хорошего настроя, с какой попала внутрь. Сначала казалось, что ей всё нипочём, а со временем…

Хозяйка гостиницы «Сон путницы» встретила их с отличительным радушием. Эта большая женщина тут же принялась за дело и открыла толстую, с вываливающимися листками книгу, взяла перо в руки, обмакнула его в чернильницу и пытливо взглянула в чужие глаза:

— Есть комната с тремя койками, пока что полностью пустая. Селить?

— Запиши все три койки на мою племянницу Оливию, — произнесла Алара абсолютно будничным тоном и добавила: — пока на неделю. И можно будет где-нибудь набрать ванну горячей воды?

В глазах Ноа отчётливо читалось немое: «Неделю?», — в то время как весь вид хозяйки выражал только: «Все три?» Но вопросов, впрочем, никто не озвучила. Женщина что-то чиркнула в книге, аккуратно вывела цифры, пересчитала полученные деньги и с улыбкой протянула ключ:

— На втором этаже третья комната справа. Алара, ты никогда не говорила, что у тебя есть сёстры!

— Но я ведь никогда и не говорила, что у меня есть пальцы на ногах. Проку от последних, впрочем, будет побольше.

Она пожала плечами и подтолкнула Ноа к лестнице, чтобы услышать новый вопрос, нагнавший их в последний момент:

— Как там Анна?

— Да всё по-старому, — произнесла Алара на выдохе.

Комната была маленькой, но в то же время пустой, с двумя табуретами, шкафом и тремя кроватями, заправленными тёплыми одеялами. И не из-за одной из стен за Ноа не велось непрерывное наблюдение. Она без сил упала на ближайшую кровать, почти позабыв ощущение чего-то мягкого и тёплого под собой, прикрыла глаза всего на секунду и провалилась в сон, не смущаясь слепящего солнца. 

Ей всегда казалось, что она сильнее, чем на самом деле, что ей просто не представляется шанса — а уж тогда бы она всем показала. Ноа образцово тянулась к знаниям, зачитывалась древними книгами, прилежно вырисовывала загадочные символы и отлично орудовала лопатой, но ей всегда чего-то не хватало. Она мало общалась с другими женщинами, наделёнными магией, которых преследовали меньше, чем её, и от этого ей неоткуда было получить совета. Книги разговаривали с ней так мало, а призраки умерших, как назло, оказывались не из разговорчивых.

Ноа проснулась, когда на улице уже стемнело, и звёзды вновь рассыпались по тёмно-синему небу причудливыми созвездиями. Тело не разболелось сильнее после сна, и она ощущала на себе чужой взгляд лишь подкоркой; он не был пристальным или надоедливым, скорее, на неё просто обратили внимание. В первую минуту Ноа даже не могла понять, где находится, пока не наткнулась глазами на капитанессу Алару, что сидела на свободной кровати с маленькой книжицей в руках. Она не могла вспомнить, сколько вот так, спокойно и безмятежно, она не спала. Казалось, за время заточения она не спала и вовсе, лишь от усталости иногда проваливалась в транс или лишалась сознания, но никогда — лёжа хоть на чём-то. Ноа нашла чужой гребень в своих волосах, собрала их снова и села, привалившись к стене.

— Наверное, хочешь перейти к делу? — спросила она столь буднично, словно постоянно принимала заказы, стоило отойди от тюрьмы на несколько улиц. — Что от меня потребуется?

Алара ответила, несколько секунд бессильно шевеля губами:

— Не слишком понимаю, о чём ты. Мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Конечно, я знаю, что ты обеспокоена моими причинами, но могу заверить, что тебе не о чем волноваться. Сначала, прежде всего, нужно будет отдохнуть.

— Это из-за Анны? Кто она? Почему тебя спрашивают о ней? Это твоя дочь? — Ноа не желала отступать, чем вызвала тяжёлый вздох и заметное смятение.

— Нет, она мне не дочь, скорее, боевая подруга, — она рассеянно провела рукой по коротким волосам. — Во много раз лучше любой, кого я знаю, но слишком честна, чтобы найти компромисс с императрицей и занять моё место. Всегда была рядом.

«Была», — отпечаталось в голове у Ноа.

— И поначалу мне казалось, что ты — это действительно выход. Что ты сможешь всё исправить, если будешь должна мне, что это будет так естественно, как естественна была её смерть. Но нет, всё не так. Дело не в Анне и точка. Это её лицо, когда я думаю, что бы она ответила мне на такую мысль…

Ноа молчала. Она не чувствовала ни сострадания, ни понимания, ни желания помочь. Оживлять мёртвых никогда не было выходом — как бы парадоксально это ни звучало в её мыслях — и Ноа не собиралась убеждать в обратном кого-то ещё. Объективная действительность в головах других людей несказанно радовала её, и было приятно услышать, что магия не являлась решением всех проблем. Случалось, Ноа подолгу разговаривала с призванными духами, и те приходили в ярость только от мысли о возвращении в мир живых, ведь не зря же они с таким трудом его покинули.

Алара оборвала рассказ, смутившись лишь сильнее, хотя ещё недавно казалось, что такую как она ни за что не выбить из колеи. Повисло молчание, разбиваемое шумом прочих постояльцев за стеной и грохотом подошв в коридоре. Ноа рассеянно глядела на Алару, вглядываясь в лицо в попытке выведать прочие мотивы. Она была бы не против провести в этой комнате неделю, ведь это уединение было прямой противоположностью той ситуации, в какой она была ещё недавно, где за ней, беспомощной и поверженной, ежедневно назначали смотрительницу. Но казалось, что происходящее стремительно принимает сторону Ноа. И это было по-настоящему странным.


	2. Глава 2. Визит

Ноа бросила в склянку остатки алхимического порошка и перемешала содержимое, закупорив горлышко подушечкой большого пальца. Из самых распространённых ингредиентов у неё осталось всего понемногу, а чего-то редкого не было и вовсе; зато имелось в распоряжении приличное количество денег, и она была готова в любой момент сделать объёмный заказ. Ноа так давно не выбиралась из дома, что едва не забыла, каков мир вокруг неё. Свободной рукой она потянулась к перу и сделала пометку в списке покупок:

_«алхимический порошок — много»_

В подвале уже находилось всё, чего требовало заклинание: три женских скелета из кладбища за пределами Лотэра, живая курица, которую она купила, прикинувшись крестьянкой, гримуар с текстом заклинания, зелье в большой склянке и одна некромантка, преисполненная желания покорять новые магические вершины.

Ноа нарисовала на полу большой круг краской, в большей степени состоящей из перемолотой трупной ивы, с добавлением прочих ингредиентов, позаимствованных из книги кулинарных рецептов, но не из древних гримуаров. Предварительно она с завидной аккуратностью занесла простыни с собранными на них скелетами в круг, а после без особых церемоний зарезала над костями курицу, тщательно разбрызгала кровь и полила кости свежеприготовленным зельем. 

Подобные ритуалы становились всё более привычными, но каждый раз, как и в первый, вызывали волнение и приятный трепет в душе. Она создавала магию своими руками, управляла жизнью и смертью и подчиняла их своей воле — как к подобному можно было привыкнуть? Даже если результат был закономерным и известным заранее, Ноа со всем присущим ей трудолюбием стремилась его усовершенствовать. Ожившие скелеты не держались долго, но она искренне хотела продлить срок их службы — с той непосредственностью, словно это были грабли или лопата. Многие некромантки пытались бороться с этой проблемой, но что, если повезёт именно ей?

За пределами дома, что притаился в глухом лесу, послышались шаги. Много шагов. Звенели и лязгали доспехи, земля дрожала от топота, и Ноа схватила со стола гримуар, одержимая лишь одной мыслью: «О, это ужасный знак».

Слова на забытом языке звучали в подвале подобно взмахам кинжала: они разрезали воздух и падали, наделённые силой, в кости погибших людей, чтобы закрепиться в них, смешаться с кровью животного и древней магией, и всё-таки подчинить воле заклинательницы всё, что она пожелает. Шум от доспехов сменился звонкими ударами костей об пол и друг друга. Резкий свет — вспыхнула краска. Скелеты поднимались, ошарашенные, как и все подопытные до них, и с удивлением осматривали светящимися пустыми глазницами некромантку. Ноа сделала решительный шаг навстречу, подняла с пола три меча и швырнула их в круг. Скелеты послушно подняли оружие и застыли, не имея намерений нападать. Только после этого лицо Ноа озарила довольная ухмылка.

В дверь стучались, яростно колотили и кричали, требуя впустить внутрь. Носком ботинка Ноа стёрла линию круга, нарушив целостность сдерживающего заклинания, и приказала скелетам следовать за ней. Одеревеневшие кости с сопутствующей неуклюжестью подчинились, схватив мечи зубами.

— Немедленно открывайте, или мы выбьем дверь! — донеслось с улицы, когда Ноа поднялась по лестнице из подвала.

Она жестами приказала скелетам занять позиции: двое по обе стороны от двери, ещё одна прямо перед некроманткой и ни за что, ни при каких условиях не отходить даже на шаг от хозяйки. Не было времени выдавать доспехи и чертить заклинания, когда дом фактически штурмовали. Ноа спряталась в одном из тёмных углов и махнула рукой — входная дверь беззвучно открылась по велению костяной руки.

Первая стражница, вошедшая внутрь, получила удар по ногам и рухнула на пол. Болт из ручного арбалета просвистел мимо и воткнулся в стену напротив входа. Тогда стражницу добили ударом в шею.

Ноа не знала, что в тот день пошло не так. Скелеты не служили долго и не отличались завидной прочностью — их кое-как удерживала призывающая магия, и только из-за простоты заклинания и отсутствия разума их бросали в бой. Поначалу казалось, что отбиться от стражниц получится — так хорошо они справлялись с теми, кто пыталась зайти, как бесполезны были попытки выманить их из дома. Но удар новой стражницы заставил кости одного скелета разлететься по полу, а прицельный выстрел из арбалета выбил меч из рук второго. Ноа тщетно старалась спрятаться за последней подчинённой, однако у той не было никаких шансов.

А потом её схватили, чтобы отвезти в тюрьму.

— Вы не имеете права отказаться от выдвинутых обвинений, а также настаивать на справедливом суде, — громыхал голос капитанессы Стражи, когда её заковывали в кандалы. — Вы обвиняетесь в убийстве пяти стражниц, оживлении мёртвых, осквернении могил, мародёрстве, незаконных экспериментах над людьми и трупами и некромантии. Вы приговариваетесь...

Ноа получила тупой удар в затылок и не услышала своего приговора.

 

Следующим утром капитанесса Алара заступила на службу в семь утра, и едва успев пролистать отчёты подчинённых, получила новый приказ императрицы:

 _«Некромантку следует подготовить к публичной казни, которая состоится сегодня ровно в полдень»_ , — гласило письмо. Ниже был описан внешний вид преступницы, какому она должна была соответствовать после некоторых усилий придворных служанок. Это было большим событием для Лотэра, а значит, всё должно было происходить с размахом. Лицо Алары не дрогнуло; она холодно отложила письмо, приказала трём стражницам следовать за ней и поправила связку ключей на поясе. События развивались слишком быстро. Вчера их не могли видеть, и Алара всматривалась в лицо подчинённых, понимая, что приказ отправить кого-нибудь к камере Ноа был полностью проигнорирован. Даже Алара, когда знала, что у начальства выходной, позволяла себе разного рода вольности: например, оставляла бумажную работу на потом или обедала в кабинете.

Она чувствовала себя натянутой до предела струной, заряженным арбалетом, готовым в любой момент выстрелить, однако абсолютной внешней решительностью внушала прочим стражницам только уверенность в крепком плече рядом, и они спускались, не представляя, чем всё обернётся. Для них письмо было не более, чем рутинным заданием, а схваченная некромантка не более, чем преступницей. В этой тюрьме в редкие времена держали многих: известных разбойников, именитых воров, безжалостных убийц… и её. Убивавшую чужими руками.

Местные законы очень плохо подходили для кого-то вроде неё. Никогда прежде некромантку не предстояло _судить_ , обычно их просто убивали на месте. В законах, изданных императрицей, ни слова не было о некромантии, оживлении мёртвых и лишь один абзац о мародёрстве. Тот абзац гласил:

_«Всякого, кто посигнёт на сохранность могилы умершей гражданки Империи Корас, ждёт немедленное погребение заживо»._

Впрочем, то был черновой вариант закона. В целом, с законодательством в Империи дела обстояли не слишком хорошо. Стражницам при аресте приходилось руководствоваться нормами морали, которые, тем не менее, тоже не были нигде оговорены.

И только Ноа было приказано брать живой.

Стражниц поджидала пустая камера, запертая на замок, свисавшие со стен кандалы и куча пепла на холодном каменном полу. За спиной Алары послышались ругательства и недовольные вздохи: «Отлично, мы опять влипли в проблемы!» Алара постаралась приободриться и придать лицу обеспокоенное выражение, даже если причиной волнения была вовсе не внезапно опустевшая камера. Она обернулась, посильнее нахмурив брови:

— Кто из вас троих вчера была на службе? — строгий голос запустил механизм общей суетливости.

— Мы, — ответили две стражницы примерно одинакового роста.

— И почему ни одна из вас не находилась на посту у этой камеры?

Стражницы переглянулись и виновато опустили головы. Ответа не последовало. Всё и так было понятно без слов, и меньше всего хотелось оправдываться перед капитанессой.

— Она… умерла? — выдвинула предположение третья стражница, лейтенантка Далин.

— Очевидно, что да! — Алара постаралась придать голосу оттенок злости или даже неконтролируемой ярости. Ситуация должна была выходить из-под контроля. И ситуация выходила. — Отлично, мы и правда влипли в проблемы. Вместо заключённой — горсть пепла, вместо стражниц… — она выразительно вздохнула, — вы.

Стражницы ещё сильнее поникли. Они стояли перед камерой и бесцельно смотрели в пустоту. На месте пустоты должна была быть некромантка — но её там не оказалось, и теперь в рядах Стражи царствовало смятение. Они переглядывались, стремясь найти оправдание или достойный ответ, но чувствовали, что ищут не там. Даже Алара выглядела потеряной, по крайней мере, изо всех сил старалась так выглядеть.

— Почему мы не можем просто сказать, что заключённая покончила с собой? — предположила лейтенантка Далин, ободряясь от визита отличной идеи. Впрочем, в её случае «ободрилась» означало «перестала выглядеть как покойница». — Если это было самоубийство. Все ведь знают, что некромантки вспыхивают, как сено, если оказываются в лапах врагинь.

— Как сено… — глупо повторила другая стражница. — Капитанесса, в самом деле, почему мы не можем так поступить?

— Только если ты лично напишешь отчёт о том, что весь вчерашний день бездельничала на тех этажах, где можно играть в карты. — Ответа не последовала, и Алара решила перехватить управление ускользающей ситуацией поудобнее: — Сейчас отправляемся по местам. Лейтенантка Далин, остаёшься здесь, будешь сидеть и _очень внимательно_ наблюдать за камерой. Возможно, это какой-то трюк. Вы, двое, идёте со мной, чтобы разобраться, почему моё распоряжение было проигнорировано. И прежде чем императрица подошлёт свою подчинённую, мы должны придумать…

На этаж ворвалась ещё одна стражница, высокая и суетливая. Она тяжело дышала и распахнула дверь так, что та ударилась о стену и задрожала. Не имея лишнего времени на бег, стражница крикнула:

— От императрицы прибыла госпожа Линна Ортрицкая, требует вашего немедленного присутствия.

— …как это всё объяснить, — только и смогла закончить Алара.

Всё, что должно было так удачно сложиться, оборачивалось против неё. Если казнь уже запланирована, значит, внезапная смерть заключённой не пройдёт мимо глаз императрицы, и она не спустит им это с рук. Если Линна Ортрицкая уже прибыла, значит, дело срочное, и им действительно нужно найти врагинь не в самих себе, а в той, кто так на них не похожа — например, в преступнице, убийце и некромантке. Алара была наслышана и даже лично знакома с ней, и Линна Ортрицкая производила соответствующее впечатление — словно ты разговаривала с беспристрастной холодной стеной, которая знает обо всём на свете. Где-то глубоко внутри Аларе становилось не по себе от этого диалога, но она не имела права даже подать виду. Иногда казалось, что у императрицы было своё извращённое развлечение: она посылала Линну к любой другой своей подчинённой, а после этого, должно быть, слушала длинными ночами её ледяные, как капающая с потолка камеры вода, рассказы о вмиг поглупевших собеседницах. Но даже мысли об этом могли сойти за государственную измену.

Линна встретила стражниц, стоило им преодолеть последнюю ступень винтовой лестницы и оказаться в комнате, предназначенной в большей степени лишь для того, чтобы по ней ходили по самым разным поручениям. Алара почти налетела на неё — высокую, неестественно-худую, представляющую из себя такую же натянутую струну, что и сама Алара. Казалось, императрица играла на подчинённых, как придворные бардессы исполняли свои затейливые песни.

Линна держала руки в крепком замке за спиной и деловито откашлялась, встретившись с холодным взглядом Алары. Она спросила, каждым словом зачёрпываясь всё глубже в самую суть:

— Кажется, у вас некоторые проблемы?

— Проблемы создают преступницы на свободе и те, кто их покрывает, — отозвалась Алара исключительно стражническим тоном. Она вытянулась и едва не отдала честь, но быстро опомнилась, что ещё недостаточно сильно дорожит своей жизнью. — Так что прямо сейчас у нас никаких проблем. Но лучше бы всем снова спуститься за заключённой, чтобы вы убедились: ситуация под полным контролем.

— Когда меня столь яростно стараются заверить в нормальности происходящего, всё оказывается полностью наоборот, — Линна скрестила руки на груди и изогнула бровь. Её голос был подобен отравленному кинжалу: — Если вы говорите о реальности, то я руководствуюсь опытом, и расклад сил, к сожалению, не в вашу пользу.

Алара держалась хорошо. Просто отлично. В полном молчании они спустились на нужный уровень тюрьмы, открыли дверь и прошли по коридору, чтобы вновь оказаться перед пустующей камерой, в окружении заключённых, которые никогда ничего не видели. Некоторые из-за того, что были прикованы кандалами и с завязанными глазами. Линна махнула рукой, и камеру открыли; заскрипели плохо смазанные петли, а следом зазвучал её голос:

_Кап, кап, кап…_

— Вы хоть что-нибудь трогали здесь после того, как это случилось?

— Не подходили ближе двух шагов, — быстро и ровно отозвалась Алара. — Советую быть предельно осторожной.

— Мне потребуются специалистки, чтобы расследовать это дело. — Линна присела на корточки и наклонилась к куче пепла. Принюхалась. Коснулась пальцем. — Кто-нибудь из Мастерской Алхимиц, а ещё хорошая волшебница, разбирающаяся в теории, и, возможно, пара собак. Одну из них всегда можно сбить со следа.

— Дело? — Алара абсолютно невыразительно приподняла бровь. — Разве это — _дело?_

Весь её тон абсолютно ясно сообщал: у них, в Страже _делом_ считается преступление, в котором пострадали добропорядочные люди. Здесь же пострадала _заключённая._ Тон Алары даже усмехнулся: ха, и это по-вашему _дело._

— И кстати, — продолжила Линна, не обращая никакого внимания на заданный вопрос, и поднялась на ноги, — думаю, императрица согласится со мной в утверждении, что если капитанесса Стражи не может уследить за происходящим в одной-единственной тюрьме, то занимаемая ею должность должна подвергнуться сомнению. Проще говоря… — Линна двинулась в её сторону подобно леднику, — вы временно уходите в отставку. Запас. Неограниченный отпуск. Пока все обстоятельства вашего досадного промаха не будут установлены.

— Прошу заметить, что вчера у меня был законный выходной, и я явилась сюда только для того, чтобы забрать личные вещи из кабинета.

— Значит не нужно брать выходных! — Линна взмахнула рукой, разрезая ею пространство. — И хранить личные вещи в кабинетах. Зачем вообще кабинет той, кто ушла в отставку? Не имею ни малейшего понятия.

Капитанесса развернулась на пятках и зашагала прочь. До арсенала было рукой подать — словно на случай, если заключённые выберутся из камер и захотят расправиться со своими обидчицами. Уже подходя к лестнице, она услышала ледяной голос Линны:

— Как твоё имя, стражница?

— Лейтенантка Далин, мэм.

— Не уходи далеко, ты можешь мне ещё понадобиться.

И острый взгляд вонзился в широкую спину Алары.

В арсенале было тихо и спокойно: к выданному снаряжению они всегда относились бережно. Квартирмейстерка отсалютовала ей, но Алара, поглощённая отстранёнными мыслями, лишь безрадостно махнула рукой и принялась снимать доспех. На столе у квартирмейстерки помимо доспеха в кратчайшие сроки оказались меч, ручной арбалет, деревянная дубинка и связка ключей. Ненужная суета разом испарилась, лишь квартирмейстерка ошарашенно хлопала глазами: была ли она должна перед кем-то отчитаться о полученном снаряжении? А если да — _то перед кем?_

Алара не чувствовала себя подавленной в привычном смысле этого слова. Разумеется, она предвидела такой исход, однако мысли о нём почти исчезли, когда казалось, что у неё всё получилось. По крайней мере, её тут же не посадили в тюрьму.

По крайней мере.

В их тюрьме случалось всякое, и порой — при её непосредственном участии. Она не смогла бы купить собственный дом, дослужиться до должности капитанессы и всё ещё иметь накопления, благодаря которым и позволяла себе разного рода вольности, если бы не умела идти на уступки. Их тюрьму не штурмовала вооружённая армия наёмниц лишь благодаря её трепетному отношению и старательному участию в разного рода… вопросах.

Она не собиралась откупаться от «расследования» (что бы оно из себя ни представляло) по той простой причине, что боялась представить, сколько могло стоить молчание Линны. Очевидно, дороже жизни неизвестной бродяжки, наряженной некроманткой, каких в городе всегда было полно. Или Линна и вовсе не имела права молчать.

Почему мысль о бродяжке не пришла ей чуть раньше? Почему раньше не пришла в голову мысль хотя бы о том, каким образом заключённая могла совершить в её тюрьме самоубийство — по её же легенде? Вполне очевидные вопросы, которые она попросту не продумала, потому что слишком была занята собой. Это её и сгубило. Это всегда губило кого-то вроде неё.


	3. Глава 3. Доспехи

Ноа выглянула в окно своего номера в «Сне путницы». Слишком высоко — она нахмурилась и недовольно отпрянула.

Лодыжки после падения отдавались тупой болью, и даже ходить до сих пор было непросто. Хозяйка действительно нагрела для неё ванну, и теперь волосы Ноа не походили на засаленную половую тряпку, а кожа на грязную чешую, за всю жизнь так и не познакомившуюся с мочалкой; она отмывала себя, должно быть, несколько часов этим утром при помощи всего, что удалось выпросить или одолжить. С ней обращались как с вернувшейся из долгого плавания любимой племянницей, и хозяйка, кажется, даже ободряюще похлопала её по спине.

Но теперь… Ей нужно было отсюда выбираться. Утром Ноа спустилась в обеденный зал, и её пропустили, очевидно, только благодаря деньгам Алары. Но еды у неё, ровно как и денег, ровно как и прочей одежды, ровно как и какого-либо выхода не было. С другой стороны, зачем нужно было бежать в окно? Она больше не под охраной, и если она просто выйдет через главный вход, никто и не хватится. К тому же, Ноа никогда не нравились волшебницы, которые без книг, свитков и зелий не могли даже шагу ступить. Она знала несколько заклинаний — и запросто могла их применить. Что ей сделают, если она даже без помощи заклинаний, скажем, украдёт лошадь, когда конюх зазевается? Отправят в тюрьму?

Ноа спрятала смешок в кулаке.

А если она будет тянуть, то опять обязательно подойдёт Алара, схватит её за локоть и скажет, что планы поменялись. В какую из сторон? Неужели в ту, где голодная толпа начала требовать хлеба и зрелищ, и, так уж вышло, беглую некромантку нужно вернуть под стражу? Но Алара слишком большая — Ноа не сможет просто так ей противостоять.

Бежать. 

Всё верно.

Ноа решительно толкнула дверь своего номера и, заметно прихрамывая, направилась к лестнице. Её не остановили. Она спустилась. Ничего. Дошла до двери на улицу, открыла её, сделала осторожный шаг и не встретила никакого сопротивления.

Слепило солнце. Редкие облака, проплывающие по небу, не могли сдержать горячих солнечных лучей, и привыкшая к тусклому свету гостиницы Ноа закрыла глаза рукой. С одной стороны, оглушая, шумела улица, а с другой, раздражая назойливостью, шумела гостиница. По дороге ездили телеги, и Ноа подумала, что в достаточно крупную и тяжёлую повозку запросто можно будет запрыгнуть. А если она будет пустой — значит, будет спешить за город. Можно будет спрыгнуть у городской стены, пройти мимо стражниц, добраться по лабиринту низких домов и темноте леса до дома и уже там, среди поваленных стен и сгоревшей мебели, что-то решать.

Ноа жадно втянула воздух; аромат заветной свободы мелькал где-то на горизонте, но до сих пор был безнадёжно далеко. Она сделала несколько неуверенных шагов, сдерживая сдавленные вздохи от ходьбы в тесной обуви, всё ещё неуверенная в том, что затея обернётся успехом. Ей некуда было идти, а подружбу она ни с кем не водила, разве что с ожившими скелетами и парой полюбившихся ду́хов, которые и сами были не против поболтать. Вот только духи не держали гостиниц и не вывозили полупустые повозки за город. Следующие несколько шагов заставили её судорожно повернуть назад и забежать по лестнице на второй этаж, несколько раз дёрнуть за дверную ручку прежде, чем та поддастся, и ввалиться в номер, чтобы упасть на ближайшую кровать и замереть, чувствуя, как тело бьёт мелкая дрожь, а ступни горят от боли.

Она _просто отлично_ всё продумала.

Ноа тяжело дышала и старалась прийти в себя. Мир вокруг кружился и походил на ловкую акробатку, а сознание едва не покинуло тело. Она поднялась на локтях и взглянула на ладони, покрытые красными пятнами. Те, наконец, перестали двоиться в глазах.

Ещё несколько минут назад казалось, что побег — именно то, что ей нужно, спасательная соломинка, за которую следует ухватиться всеми руками и ногами. Ноа лежала, не представляя, что на неё нашло. Мысли казались такими отчётливыми, а сама она словно сохраняла полное самообладание, не вызывавшее вопросов. Ноа всегда была тверда. Но неужели собственный разум намеревался её подвести? Она лежала на кровати, спрятав лицо в старой подушке, и теперь на первый план вышли мысли о том, что оставаться здесь, где её никто не знает и не намерена искать, решение более взвешенное, чем побег.

Что если она сбежит, и тогда Алара разозлится достаточно, чтобы приказать стражницам снова искать её? Ноа ведь никуда не денется от них.

Алара не выглядела как кто-то, кто обманом поможет ей сбежать, чтобы… чтобы что? К тому же, она и сама здорово рисковала, укрывая её у знакомой, и наверняка имея продолжение плана в запасе. Такие, как она, обязательно отличаются расчётливостью и тактическим мышлением. А вот сама она предпочитает практику: сварить зелье, раскопать могилу, начать обряд, так и не дочитав пояснения к нему до конца, просто потому что не терпится. Длинные планы не были коньком Ноа. Поэтому она и оказалась в тюрьме.

Когда ей удалось прийти в себя, в дверь нетерпеливо постучала Алара, и не успела Ноа с порога заикнуться о том, что идея длительного пребывания в одном гостиничном номере кажется удачной и уместной, Алара сообщила:

— Если успела обзавестись пожитками, то побыстрее собирайся, мы уходим, — и выглядела она непривычно мрачной.

— Может, заглянем за новой парой ботинок? С этими от моих ног ничего не останется уже к вечеру. — Алара неопределённо махнула рукой, и Ноа продолжила с долей сомнения в голосе: — Я могу их украсть, а ты как бы погонишься за мной, и больше нас никто не увидит.

— То есть ты ещё и воровка?

— Всякое случалось, — Ноа пожала плечами. — Ещё могу как бы заколдовать мастерицу, чтобы она сделала пару обуви бесплатно — это ведь то, чем занимаются чернокнижницы. Некоторое количество времени.

— В глазах общественности? — догадливо закончила мысль Алара и заслужила утвердительный кивок.

Их странный разговор закончился, не успев толком начаться, и они спустились на первый этаж, где Алара забрала часть денег, из которых была оплачена комната, после чего уже более уверенно они утонули в городской суете. Без гремящих доспехов и пронзительного взгляда Алара едва не терялась в толпе, если бы не от природы крепкое телосложение и изрядные тренировки. Она выглядела всё так же внушительно в повседневной одежде, и Ноа никак не могла понять, почему она вдруг решила снять доспехи в самый разгар рабочего дня. Но спросить пока не решалась: быть может, когда-нибудь ей всё расскажут.

С другой стороны, Алара невольно внушала титаническое спокойствие всем, кто находилась рядом, такое же непоколебимое, как и она сама, и будто бы подкреплённое словом самой капитанессы. Это было исключительно стражническое влияние: внушать горожанкам спокойствие. Ведь для чего-то Стража всё-таки была нужна. На Алару было очень приятно смотреть из-за некого источаемого величия, словно ещё вчера она охраняла саму императрицу, а сегодня вышла на прогулку во время обеда. Быть может, через двадцать лет насыщенной жизни Ноа позволит ей отвести себя к эшафоту.

Ощутив некую вольность в отношении собственных действий, Ноа свернула к городскому рынку и утянула за собой Алару, искренне надеясь, что у той найдутся кое-какие деньги при себе. Она молча кивала на травы, порошки и гости специй и даже купила у одной торговки плотный мешок, изредка ловя на себе непонимающий взгляд Алары-родительницы, которую дочь повела по магазинам. Набор получился довольно внушительным, но отчего-то не смел вызывать вопросов, должно быть, из-за непроницательного лица капитанессы Стражи, которая появлялась у торговок исключительно по своим, капитанесским делам.

Если бы у торговок возникли вопросы к капитанессе, Алара ответила бы ровно тем же. Обычно люди переставали быть рады проснувшемуся у них интересу. Интерес Алары умел быть во много раз больше.

После совершения всех необходимых покупок Алара настояла на своём, и они отправились к её небольшому, но просторному дому на окраине Лотэра, что почти подпирал городскую стену и откуда было очень удобно добираться на работу. Она бросила по сторонам настороженный взгляд и быстро запустила Ноа внутрь.

— Для чего тебе это всё? — Алара отнесла покупки на кухню и непринуждённо поставила на стол.

— Мы должны подготовиться. Я. Я должна подготовиться. Не знаю, какое путешествие ты ожидаешь, но лично я уже готовлюсь к опасностям. У тебя найдётся миска, что-то, чтобы растолочь травы, пара перчаток и, пожалуй, что-нибудь попить?

Алара кивнула и приступила к выполнению просьбы. Основательно и беспрекословно, совсем в духе стражницы.

В это время Ноа ещё раз осмотрела покупки, примерила на собственную голову мешок, взвесила в ладони имеющиеся травы и даже успела проговорить про себя отрывки некоторых заклинаний, которые она помнила не очень хорошо. Сложно заставить себя заучить до безупречности то, что, казалось, всегда находится в самой ближайшей доступности: бери и читай. Но состояние их дел Ноа оценила как удовлетворительное и тут же принялась за работу, когда несколько идеально подходящих небольших мисок поставили перед ней на стол.

— Ты полагаешь, что я тоже поеду с тобой? — между делом поинтересовалась Алара, стараясь придать голосу искреннюю заинтересованность. Получилось похоже.

— Полагаю, что да. А ещё могу сделать вывод, что в тюрьме всё прошло не слишком гладко после моей «смерти», и если ты ни с того ни с сего пришла за мной, значит, выбраться хотя бы из Лотэра тебе так же необходимо, как и мне. Словом, да.

Алара рассказала ей о сегодняшнем дне на службе. Ноа слушала, не отвлекаясь от занятия, и с примерным усердием занималась любимым делом, как в самые первые разы, когда она только занялась изучением некромантии. Вот только учительниц для этой специфической профессии не хватало, и Ноа пришлось осваивать всё самостоятельно. Она успела отвыкнуть от приятного запаха, который выделяли от травы, от приятной боли в руках после упорной работы, от удовольствия, которое неминуемо доставлял процесс. Рассказ Алары получился довольно скудным, но в то же время красноречивым: как раз то, о чём догадывалась Ноа.

Когда Ноа отвлеклась от работы, чтобы перевести дух и присесть на стул, стараясь унять гудящую боль в ногах, Алара уже собрала всё, о чём она просила. Подобное внимание было, безусловно, приятным. Спасать некромантку в любой ситуации оказалось чрезвычайно выгодным делом: прежде всего, потому, что она была хоть и узкоспециализированной, но волшебницей; а значит, умело обращалась с магией и добивалась в этом незаурядных успехов, если Стража нашла достаточно оснований для ареста. Или наоборот, совсем не умела вести дела. Разумеется, воскрешать мёртвых было против правил. А может, все остальные просто завидовали.

Ноа бросила настороженный взгляд на Алару. Та неспешно передвигалась по кухне, на ходу поедая кусок хлеба, и не предпринимала никаких агрессивных действий. Обстановка и отношения между ними были довольно… мирными.

— И всё же, — не желая униматься, продолжила разговор Ноа, — почему ты меня спасла? Почему привела к себе домой? Ты здорово рискуешь, но не желаешь говорить, почему. И мне до смерти интересно знать, чем я должна буду рано или поздно расплатиться.

Алара остановилась как раз за спиной сидящей за столом Ноа. Последняя почувствовала на секунду повисшее сомнение, словно сообщавшее: ответить правду или вновь уйти от ответа, надеясь, что всё образумится само по себе? Оставалось только догадываться, что же выберет Алара. 

— Я уже говорила, что это личные причины, — послышалось над ухом Ноа, и чужой голос приобрёл завораживающий оттенок. Ноа замерла. — Возможно, я бесконечно сильно симпатизирую одной некромантке, чей талант хотели несправедливо загубить. Это авантюра, даже интереснее, чем гоняться за преступницами по всей Империи. Но ведь в обоих случаях главное — это хорошая компания, верно?

— Симпатизируешь? — с недоверием переспросила Ноа.

— Бесконечно.

Ноа замолчала, всерьёз обдумывая чужие слова, и не могла определиться: ушла ли Алара от ответа, или всё сказанное было чистой правдой. Но совсем скоро она вернулась к подготовке трав, и когда Алара спросила, для чего ей понадобились перчатки, если погода стояла тёплая, Ноа наспех надела их, окунула в смесь обычных специй и трав и с чрезвычайно довольным лицом хлопнула в ладоши.

Переливающееся пламя горело в её руках. Перчатки буквально загорелись, однако огонь охватил только ладони и не спешил ни распространяться, ни гаснуть. Поначалу Алара испуганно отстранилась, словно повинуясь инстинктам древних людей, но быстро разобралась, в чём дело. Ноа деловито хлопнула в ладоши снова, и пламя погасло, а перчатки остались нетронутыми. Она перевела довольный взгляд на Алару, но встретила только излишний скептицизм на пути чего-то нового и слабые покачивания головой.

— У меня есть ещё один комплект доспехов, пара мечей и да, у меня даже есть лошадь. Разумеется, не в спальне, — спешно добавила Алара. — Думаю, стоит поторопиться.

— Лошадь только одна, потому что ты мне не доверяешь? — Ноа и сама позавидовала своей догадливости.

— Не доверяю, — её губы превратились в тонкую линию. — Пока что. Где гарантия, что ты не ускачешь и не бросишь меня одну?

Ноа тихо вздохнула. Она пыталась бросить её одну, честно пыталась и уже по крайней мере дважды. В те моменты навязчивые мысли твердили, что всё происходящее — отличная идея, которой следует придерживаться и в дальнейшем. Не то чтобы Ноа была полностью несогласна с ними, но было в этом зерно чего-то неразумного. Им следовало действовать слаженно и заодно, в конце концов, они в кратчайшие сроки обзавелись общей целью и общими проблемами. Однако история их знакомства утверждала прямо противоположное всем разумным доводам. Или, возможно, сама по себе была разумным доводов.

Ноа спросила:

— И ты будешь защищаться от меня мечом? Разве меч защитит тебя от магии?

— Всегда защищал.

Стражницы на въезде в город задорно отсалютовали Аларе, когда она пронеслась мимо на лошади с ещё какой-то девушкой за спиной. С системой оповещения у них в Страже было совсем плохо, и никому не приходило в голову рассказывать последние новости тем, кто находились на службе. Любая преступница могла ускользнуть из города через главные ворота при должном старании. Алара этим пользовалась.

Лошадь Алары оказалась именно такой, как Ноа и предполагала: чрезвычайно похожей на хозяйку. Было очевидно, что даже в этом несложном вопросе требования Алары оказались специфическими, и в конюшню они пришли за самой крупной лошадью, которую, казалось, только смогли отыскать во всём Лотэре и прилегающих землях. Конюх спросил Алару, когда ожидать её возвращения, но та ничего не ответила, смерив его тяжёлым взглядом.

От неровной дороги и быстрой езды их здорово трясло, а ездить вдвоём, ко всему прочему, было не слишком удобно. Порой Ноа казалось, что она выпадет из седла, а не до конца пришедшее в себя тело подливало масла в огонь, но каждый раз всё обходилось. Они выехали на дорогу, ведущую в ближайшую крупную деревню в десяти милях от столицы, и полупустые седельные сумки цеплялись за ноги Ноа. Она невольно примерялась к предстоящему путешествию, не питая никаких отдельных иллюзий. Нерешённым оставался лишь вопрос о том, будут ли их преследовать, и из-за этого становилось неочевидным, как быстро они будут стараться пересечь границу. На пару коек им могло хватить денег до соседнего королевства, а с едой она неплохо управлялась в самых непредсказуемых условиях; тем не менее, Ноа невольно затаила дыхание, когда Алара принялась перекладывать накопленные деньги из сундука с огромным замком.

Что их ждёт? Череда постоялых дворов, сонные завтраки и ночёвки в лесах, когда до очередной деревушки окажется слишком далеко? Или безразмерная спешка, когда будет казаться, что преследовательницы идут по их следам и совсем скоро окажутся достаточно близко к победе? Ноа откровенно сомневалась в последнем варианте. Если расследование вокруг её исчезновения и вины Алары в этом действительно собиралось, то не существовало ни одной причины для его продолжения после того, как оказалось бы, что ни Алары, ни самой Ноа уже нет в городе, а последней будто бы никогда и не было. Что им с того, что они поймают бывшую капитанессу Стражи? Иногда, считала Ноа, человека нужно просто отпустить и двигаться дальше.

Вокруг большого города всегда хватало деревень поменьше. Люди жили под городскими стенами, потому что не готовы были менять привычный образ сельской жизни, но в то же время старались держаться как можно ближе к прочему скоплению людей. Дома и постройки не желали заканчиваться, казалось, они лишь разрастались, всё дальше от города, но достаточно близко к другим домам. Вокруг Лотэра словно вырос ещё один город, не такой большой, не такой внушительный, не такой многолюдный, но тем не менее претендующий на полагающиеся ему земли и людей. 

Раньше Ноа жила как можно дальше от Лотэра, но всё так же жалась к другим людям — отчуждение и отшельничество неминуемо привлекали ещё большее внимание, чем большой дом, стоящий там, где стоять ему не положено по статусу. Местные, порой, обращались к ней, однако очень редко оказывались довольны результатом. Почему-то было принято считать, что оживление мёртвой — процедура безопасная и гарантирующая умершей прежнюю жизнь; однако заказчицы получали полуразложившийся труп и невнятную речь и совсем скоро приходили к выводу, что мёртвым полагается смерть, а им — благородная скорбь. Ноа не спешила предупреждать недальновидных крестьянок или дворянок в том, что смерть — процесс необратимый чуть более, чем полностью; но исключительно потому, что со смертью у неё, в силу профессии, были свои счёты.

Лошадь замедлила шаг, когда они почти доехали до окраины поселений. Алара осматривала окрестности и порой замечала:

— Вообще, здесь должно быть намного больше стражниц, — изрекала она с явным недовольством. — А если бандиты будут совершать набеги на местных? Меня отстранили от службы несколько часов назад, а здесь уже полный бардак. Вот там есть пост, — она показала рукой в сторону, — но там, конечно же, никого нет.

— Может, они заняты чем-то очень важным, — усмехнувшись, отозвалась Ноа. — Например, картошку окучивают.

Они двинулись дальше. Последние дома оставались позади, когда арбалетный болт, разрезая собой воздух, глубоко воткнулся в спину некромантки. Отчего-то первым, что вспомнила Ноа, был звук от такого же арбалетного болта, воткнувшегося в деревянную стену в день, когда её схватили. Она почти не чувствовала боли, но вместе с этим казалось, что позвоночник раздробили одним прицельным выстрелом.

Следующий болт просвистел мимо, едва не воткнувшись в лошадь. Ещё один добрался до цели и попал в плечо Ноа. Но она с несвойственной ей злостью обломала болт в плече и вмиг потемневшим рассудком услышала:

— Не вытаскивай его сейчас полностью, я сделаю это сама. И лучше держись.

Когда Ноа, собрав в себе остатки сил, обернулась, то увидела только стремительно уменьшающиеся силуэты четырёх стражниц, три из которых занимались перезарядкой арбалетов.


	4. Глава 4. Пробуждение

Иногда ярость, копившаяся в тебе долгие годы, находит выход. Тогда среди кромешной темноты появляется луч света, ослепляющий и горячий, и ты идёшь к нему, не зная, чем всё закончится. А потом переступаешь черту между жизнью и смертью обратно, понимая, что всё уже вряд ли закончится для тебя. Ты победила.

По возвращению в мир живых оказалось, что мокрая от мелкого дождя земля здорово путалась в волосах и забиралась под ногти, которыми Ноа прокладывала путь к свежему воздуху. Отовсюду звучали голоса, но ей не было до них дела, потому что она была уже наверху, а они нет. Они её не достанут.

Осознание, что мёртвые не разговаривают, пришло со временем, когда Ноа выбралась за пределы кладбища. Она разговаривала. Просто не хотела. Мысли стояли комом в горле, и вместо физической боли она чувствовала лишь эти мысли, такие человеческие, если бы только люди обрели способность думать после смерти.

Или… смерти не было?

Ноа пролежала в земле добрых три года, и за это время с ней ничего не случилось. Она была холодна и титанически, смертельно спокойна, с разгорячёнными мыслями в голове и телом, что почти болезненно не желало стоять на месте. Убывающая луна высоко в небе безразлично смотрела, как недавно восставшая из могилы девушка бежит прочь с кладбища, едва не путаясь в собственных ногах. В голове Ноа остались лишь миллионы мыслей, состоящих из голосов, да собственный разум, окоченевший, промёрзший, проснувшийся от длительного сна.

Она знала, зачем вернулась, и, более того, знала, как. Уже в месте, куда Ноа попала, пока её мёртвое тело искали в лесу, она чувствовала в себе силу. Души вокруг были потеряны и разбиты, а все прочие давно смирились с случившимся, но не она. Её вытолкнули на поверхность, вернули в мир живых, потому что Ноа была сильна и точно знала, что слишком рано покинула этот мир. Кто-то после смерти переставала бороться — ведь не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы возвращаться туда, откуда едва удалось унести ноги. Ей хотелось бы верить, что этого достаточно, чтобы остановиться. Остановиться она уже не могла.

 

Ноа чувствовала мозолистые руки на своей спине. Казалось, всю кожу под ними разорвали на лоскуты, а её саму оставили под палящим солнцем, потому что тело неумолимо горело, а любое прикосновение было равносильно ожогу. Она обнаружила себя, лежащей на животе, будто бы частично парализованная, потому что очень слабо контролировала ту половину тела, куда пришлось два болта. Воспоминания нахлынули стремительно: арбалеты и стражницы. Должно быть, ей сломали несколько костей, если арбалеты оказались достаточно мощными.

— Я знала, что ты придёшь в себя, — прозвучал знакомый голос. Алара.

— Возможно, стоило предупредить, что я не могу умереть так просто, — не слишком разборчиво откликнулась Ноа, по-прежнему уткнув нос во… что-то.

— Стоило.

Несколько минут ушло на обдумывание странных действий и всего происходящего. Алара втирала в спину и плечо мазь с очень сильным запахом лекарственных трав — что же, по крайней мере, она не сбросила её с лошади на растерзание стражницам. Они были в глубине леса, и Ноа вынужденно лежала на небольшой подстилке, призванной хоть немного спасти от холода и грязи и без того ослабшее тело. Пострадавшая при прыжке из окна нога по-прежнему пульсировала тупой болью при попытках пошевелиться, тело отказывалось подчиняться уже с двойным усердием, а теперь ещё и спина горела так, будто на ней решили развести костёр и сплясать ведьмы.

Она попробовала пошевелиться, но сильные руки удерживали её, и Ноа не решилась сопротивляться.

— Нет, правда, — добавила Ноа, чуть подумав. Между ними будто бы существовало некоторое недопонимание. Словно Алара не верила ей, и она решила исправить это недоразумение: — Я не могу умереть так просто. Буквально. Я… неубиваема. Я ведь уже была мертва.

— И когда же ты тогда умрёшь? — в голосе Алары звучала значительная доля скепсиса.

— Пока шанса проверить не представилось.

Алара уселась на землю недалеко от Ноа и тяжело откинулась на ближайшее дерево. Она выглядела всё так же непоколебимо, как и прежде, но теперь во всём её виде проступали беспокойство и усталость. Время близилось к закату, а Ноа не была уверена даже в том, где они находились. Их лошадь поблизости невыразительно и со всем лошадиным спокойствием жевала траву, и от этого вида у Ноа невольно разыгрался аппетит; но идти на зайца или оленя с мечом было так же глупо, как ждать, что они сами прибегут к их ужину. Она попробовала пошевелить онемевшей рукой, и та, с большой неохотой, подчинилась; правда, ощущение было такое, словно её придавило книжным шкафом. Кое-как, издавая неприлично большое количество вздохов и придыханий, Ноа села на подстилку и поправила частично снятую одежду, которая успела пропитаться кровью. К сожалению, другой у неё не было.

— Никогда бы не подумала, что ты разбираешься в медицине, — будто бы между делом заметила Ноа. Словно этот вопрос не вертелся на языке всё последнее время.

— Я и не разбираюсь, — пожала плечами Алара. — Просто делаю то, что должна.

Её слова звучали слишком в духе стражниц, и это небольшое открытие поражало каждый раз. Алара всю жизнь была стражницей — так кем она ещё могла быть? Лекаркой? Поварицей? Охотницей? В лесах для Стражи не было места.

Всё настойчивее казалось Ноа, что следующий день она не переживёт. Каждый день пытался не то сломать её, не то покалечить, и ему это с блеском удавалось. Она латала саму себя так, как получалось, даже если получалось из рук вон плохо, но больше ничего предпринять было нельзя. Сейчас она могла просить только об ужине и крепком сне в холодной траве (они вряд ли уехали бы на лошади, если бы взяли всё, что могло быть необходимо — скорее, им подошла бы карета), и чтобы с ней хотя бы до следующего утра ничего не случилось. Ноа подняла взгляд и получила от Алары сдержанный кивок, словно читающей мысли с вопросом о том, останутся ли они на ночь здесь.

К моменту, когда ночь опустилась на высокие кроны деревьев, они развели костёр, а Алара прицельным выстрелом ручного арбалета первым же болтом убила в закатных лучах солнца зайца; однако очень быстро оказалось, что они были, в действительности, всего лишь стражницей и некроманткой, даже если последней приходилось по долгу профессии листать кулинарные книги. Ужин оказался не слишком вкусным, но позволил хотя бы набраться сил — именно то, что они обе ценили в еде больше прочего. Спать легли тоже вместе, чтобы было теплее и безопаснее, и рядом с собой Алара, ни секунды не раздумывая, положила меч в потрёпанных ножнах.

Ноа какое-то время боролась со сном, лёжа на боку и наблюдая, что Алара тоже не спит, и в отсутствии каких-либо занятий разглядывала её умиротворённое лицо. Умиротворённость… Алара так редко была спокойна, всё чаще (почти постоянно) — напряжена, взволнованна, обеспокоена, но последнее она едва ли стремилась пропускать во внешний мир. Она смотрела в тёмно-синее с редкими звёздами небо и глубоко дышала, не рискнув лечь спать в доспехе.

С ней хотелось поговорить. Хоть о чём-нибудь. Они были по одну сторону баррикады, буквально скакали прочь на одной лошади, и столь неумолимым было желание узнать хоть что-то о своей союзнице, сколь велика была надежда, что Алара сама заведёт разговор.

— Ты не жалеешь, что ввязалсь в это? — Ноа увидела, как дрогнуло лицо перед собой. — Это не значит, что я отказалась бы от помощи, но…

— Очень сильно, — отрезала Алара в темноте ночи. — Жалею, и с каждой секундой это чувство всё сильнее. Я не просто переоценила себя, я до постыдного плохо продумала свой план. По правде говоря, поначалу я рассчитывала, что твоя «смерть» в камере будет убедительной, и все поверят. Я не готова была терять должность, не готова была бежать, я хотела просто вытащить тебя оттуда, потому что не могла каждый день смотреть, как ты там сидишь… висишь… А я ничего не могла сделать. Должно быть, впервые за слишком долгое время я почувствовала себя виновной за бездействие. Хотя бездействие должно быть моей основной деятельностью как начальницы тюрьмы.

— Но я ведь преступница, — Ноа попыталась склонить голову, — ты прекрасно знаешь, даже лучше меня, в чём я виновна. Ты видела, как я убивала твоих соратниц, разве это не «остужает»?

Алара тоже повернулась на бок, и теперь их лица находились совсем близко. Ноа почувствовала, как в её лице, его выражении и движениях что-то ищут, но даже не могла предположить, что именно. В ответ она лишь слабо улыбнулась, невзирая на то, что произнесла всего несколько секунд назад.

— Я и не чувствую, что мне нужно остудиться. Я сглупила, но это вовсе не значит, что нужно останавливаться; тем более, сейчас. У нас достаточно времени, чтобы прийти в себя, я бы сказала, времени _слишком_ много. Это… совершенно не то, чего я хотела от жизни, потому что в Стражу я поступила воодушевлённой и окрылённой, возможно, как и все мы. А сейчас вопрос стоит лишь в том, как далеко мне нужно оказаться от дома, чтобы на улицах меня перестали узнавать. 

Ноа сдержанно усмехнулась и тихо ответила, прикрыв глаза, чтобы избежать настойчивого взгляда, рассматривающего её: 

— У тебя, по крайней мере, есть возможность узнать ответ на этот вопрос. 

Утром тело Ноа разболелось только сильнее. Прежде чем выйти на дорогу, она долго вслушивалась в звуки вокруг, но так и не обнаружила ни приближающегося конвоя, чтобы их схватить, ни любых нематериальных сил, которые были бы настроены недружелюбно. Прочих же нематериальных сил вокруг неё всегда хватало. Солнце уже давно выплыло на небо, а ей нужно было больше времени на восстановление, так что снова отправились в путь они почти в полдень.

Ноа слишком давно не могла сказать, что чувствовала себя хорошо. Вместе с человеческим телом она против своей воли получила назад все обременительные обстоятельства существования: эмоции, сомнения, желания, предпочтения. Она чувствовала себя разбитой вазой, которую неправильно склеили, и это чувство доставляло дискомфорт. Вот бы она вообще ничего не чувствовала.

В деревню, наконец встретившуюсяся на пути, Ноа въезжать категорически отказалась. Она трясла Алару за плечи и что-то шептала, почти неразборчиво для самой себя. Её не пугали грязь или острый запах навоза, преследующий каждую путешественницу по всей Империи; но что-то неуловимо и настойчиво твердило ей, что даже показываться среди людей — плохая идея. Наконец, Алара прислушалась, и они спешились в нескольких шагах от первого покосившегося дома на окраине. Ботинки тут же оказались запачканы ещё сильнее, а Ноа поспешила развязать волосы, чтобы они хоть немного скрыли кровавые пятна на одежде.

Алара уже предложила, чтобы Ноа подождала её с лошадью здесь, а она сама узнала дорогу, однако Ноа остановила её сразу после нескольких широких шагов. У Алары всегда был широкий шаг, но в этот раз она тщетно старалась перейти океаны из грязи. Нора коротко кивнула на череду покрытых налётом ржавчины инструментов, которые стояли у маленького дома за невысоким и хлипким забором. Инструменты почти просили их украсть.

— Подай мне лопату, — попросила Ноа шёпотом.

— Ты хочешь украсть лопату? — только и смогла изумиться Алара.

— Предполагается, что я её верну.

— Ты хочешь её украсть.

— Одолжить.

— Я была стражницей восемнадцать лет.

— Ну, а я сбежала из тюрьмы. Подавай лопату, поживее!

Донёсся тяжёлый вздох. Хлюпая по грязи, Алара передала крестьянскую лопату, про себя, должно быть, удивляясь собственной сговорчивости. Она воровато посматривала по сторонам, но никто за ними не наблюдала.

— Я буду очень признательна, если ты раздобудешь что-нибудь поесть и выпить, — деловито сообщила Ноа, уже направляясь в лес, игнорируя все протоптанные дорожки.

— Постой, а мы разве не задержимся здесь? — Алара рассеяно смотрела в удаляющуюся спину. Она крикнула: — Тебе не станет хуже?..

Ноа вышагивала, высоко поднимая ноги в грязных ботинках, утопающие в вязкой земле. Конечно, она всё слышала, но не видела надобности отвечать: молчание в данной ситуации тоже было довольно красноречивым. Ей доводилось и раньше бывать в этих краях, при жизни или при… смерти, она точно не помнила; однако отлично знала, куда нужно идти. Тело, отдельно от воли хозяйки, было преисполнено решимости и энергии, а также напрочь лишено осторожности. Оно также не слышало всех восклицаний владелицы, которая старалась сопротивляться и донести мысль о том, что тело её — вот незадача — по-прежнему человеческое и вполне человечески болит. Странная девушка, одетая во всё чёрное и со следами крови на одежде, среди белого дня вышагивающая в сторону леса с лопатой в руках, определённо была способна вызвать беспокойство местных жительниц.

Тем не менее, наибольшее беспокойство Ноа вызывала у самой себя. Что-то снова подгоняло её в спину, толкало вперёд, нашёптывало на ухо: «Быстрее, быстрее, быстрее...»

Поддавалась этому чувству она с большой неохотой.

Через какое-то время она отыскала в лесу нужную тропку и свернула на неё, чтобы в конце пути оказаться на кладбище. Маленькие деревенские кладбища были не похожи на то, каким доводилось пользоваться ранее; по кладбищу почти под самыми городскими стенами можно было бродить часами, а иногда людей там хоронили даже в гробах. Возиться с ними приходилось долго. Однажды Ноа обнаружила на городском кладбище могилу, которая принадлежала коту одной богатой дамы. По всей видимости, в фамильном склепе всё было строго рассчитано, но похорон любимец семьи заслужил достойных. Ноа пыталась его оживить, однако одиночество после наудачной попытки только усугубилось.

Здесь же многие могилы были покосившимися от времени и непогоды, имевшееся подобие ограждения видало и лучшие времена, а в глубине кладбища находился небольшой, почти заброшенный склеп, обросший мхом и зеленью. «У меня бы был получше», — только и подумала Ноа. Не было даже красивой статуи на входе. Неумелые надписи на надгробиях читались плохо, и из-за этого поиски подходящей могилы продвигались с ощутимым трудом.

— Вот бы где-нибудь оказалась зарыта лошадь, — произнесла Ноа так, словно надеялась на ответ. — И желательно недавно.

Наконец, она отыскала достаточно старую могилу, чтобы похороненная в ней женщина смирилась с мыслью о другой, намного более комфортной форме существования. Первый взмах лопатой дался нелегко, земля ещё не высохла, а тело отвыкло от этой несложной процедуры. Умерших хоронили не слишком глубоко, и достаточно скоро Ноа была довольна результатом своей работы. Вокруг пахло скошенной травой и лесом после дождя. Работать на самом кладбище всегда было проще, чем в собственном подвале, начиная с того, что кости не требовалось никуда уносить, и заканчивая тем, что в подчинении не было необходимости.

Она отошла от скелета на почтительное расстояние и прочитала простое заклинание призыва души умершей. Изрядно присыпанные землёй кости зашевелились и зависли в воздухе. Скелет поднялась.

— Если ты агрессивна, я бы хотела, чтобы удар лопатой исправил это недоразумение поскорее, — произнесла Ноа и попятилась.

А ещё заниматься некромантией на кладбищах было опасно. Ничего не было под рукой, только ты и последствия твоих действий, иногда — не слишком удачных. Неудач в жизни Ноа тоже хватало. Поначалу скелеты жутко нервничали, если сначала их не раскапывали, а кто-то и вовсе принималась паниковать, не слишком следя за взмахами собственными костями.

Скелет выглядела заинтересованной. Она склонила голову на бок и почесала костяной подбородок, а весь её вид источал редкое высокомерие. Ноа физически ощущала на себе взгляд пустых глазниц и огоньков внутри них. Пожалуй, уже после смерти она заслужила место в склепе, но так и не смогла никого об этом оповестить. Кости не слушались, и она деревянно махнула рукой в разрешающем жесте.

Ноа воткнула лопату в землю, но приближаться не спешила.

— Мне нужна помощь, — она нетерпеливо вздохнула. — Кажется, меня преследует что-то... нехорошее. Я не знаю, близко оно или далеко, но мне нужно решить, как быстро от него убегать.

— Некромантку преследует что-то нехорошее? — насмешливый голос скелета звучал в голове Ноа. — Назови хоть одну хорошую вещь, которая может тобой интересоваться.

— Ты не чувствуешь что-то прямо сейчас? Тревога, смута, нет каких-то негативных эмоций? Прошу, оставь неуместные реплики «да, это ты» при себе.

— _Вижу ли я_ что-то, вот что ты имеешь в виду? — она вновь почесала костяной подбородок. — Что-то висит над тобой. Порча, проклятье… Я никогда в этом не разбиралась. Ему что-то нужно от тебя, но не думаю, что прямо сейчас; хотя совсем скоро оно может зашевелиться. На твоём месте я бы обошлась без резких движений.

Ноа неопределённо покачала головой, пытаясь разобраться с отношением к полученной информации. Не то чтобы она ожидала, что всё будет хорошо. Когда последний раз дела её шли хорошо? Но всё же…

— Эй, надеюсь, ты вернёшь всё как было? — спросила скелет, когда уже легла обратно в могилу.

Ноа издала очередной тяжёлый вздох. Оставалось лишь надеяться, что Алара не управилась слишком быстро. Она поудобнее перехватила лопату.


	5. Глава 5. Расследование

В кабинете Линна Ортрицкая чувствовала себя отлично. Даже лучше, чем дома. В доме всегда было холодно, несмотря на все усилия прислуги, и в него полагалось возвращаться. Места хуже и придумать было сложно.

На работе Линна занималась разного рода _мероприятиями_ и расследовала разного рода _преступления;_ иногда первое закономерно вытекало из второго. В другой трактовке, она занималась тем, что решала проблемы, с которыми никто больше справиться не могла. Порой императрица посылала её как предзнаменование, а иногда сразу за чьей-то головой. Не буквально, конечно. По крайней мере, не всегда.

В этот раз её что-то беспокоило. Подобных людей постоянно донимали сомнения, которые после череды мыслительных фильтров и преобразований превращались в железную уверенность в собственной правоте. Линна никогда в себе не сомневалась, предпочитая подвергать сомнению всех остальных. Что от неё осталось бы, позволяй она несущественным проблемам донимать её день и ночь? Мокрое место, вот и всё.

Она довольно неплохо, по собственным меркам, разобралась с Аларой из тюрьмы императрицы. Быстро и безболезненно, но почти безрезультатно. Императрица была опечалена. Не оставалось сомнений, что в исчезновении некромантки была виновна именно Алара, но, к сожалению, слово Линны ещё не имело такого веса, чтобы верить ему безоговорочно — и этот факт не мог не возмущать Линну. Императрица хоть и была в некотором роде тираншей, но ей _нравилось_ быть тираншей, и с таким положением дел прощаться она не хотела. Так что нечего было попусту тревожить народ безосновательными обвинениями — на этой мысли Линна вздохнула — уважаемой стражницы. В конце концов, она была капитанессой. К тому же, некромантку полагалось вернуть, при лучшем раскладе — живой, потому что вина какой-то там некромантки была очевидна даже детям. Линне нравились хорошие расклады; они позволяли не знать, что скрывалось за плохими.

Стража нашла на затопленном этаже бадью с водой, которой определённо не должно было там быть. Вместе они перевернули вверх дном кабинет Алары, но она оказалась не из тех, кто планирует преступление на бумаге. Едва ли она вообще умела что-то планировать. Стражницы докладывали, что они подстрелили некромантку, которая пыталась сбежать вместе с Аларой, но им удалось скрыться. Линна сжала кулаки. Так всё обычно и происходило. Она знала, что даже десяти болтов не хватило бы, чтобы подобрать бездыханное тело некромантки на дороге; но от этого было не легче.

Кабинеты, в общем-то, бывали чрезвычайно полезны: в них не могли войти без приглашения те, кто дорожили головой на плечах. Её кабинет был заполнен самыми разными вещами, но ни одна из них не принадлежала лично Линне Ортрицкой. Здесь была собрана поражающая воображение своей скудностью коллекция книг: мемуары императрицы, книги по истории (исключительно достоверные), а также «Путеводитель по Империи», из которого Линна старательно вычёркивала все места, что не были достойны её внимания. Это было хобби. Когда-нибудь интересные места в Империи должны были закончиться.

А когда мнение Линны об этом совпадало с мнением императрицы, Империя Корас завоёвывала очередной ослабленный регион.

Если бы кто-то попыталась найти на Линну что-то компрометирующее в её кабинете, совсем скоро она обнаружила бы такую информацию о самой себе.

Она пригласила лейтенантку Далин войти. Прелесть кабинета была неоценима.

— Чем могу быть полезна? — прохладно осведомилась лейтенантка, поглядывая как будто сквозь Линну.

— Что там с домом Алары? — Линна сидела за столом, прикрыв глаза. 

— Мы всё обыскали, но ничего не нашли. Вообще ничего. Возможно, она всё уничтожила перед тем, как уехать, потому что не похоже, что она всё ещё в городе. Никаких записей, даже самых старых, как и следов некромантки.

— И что, по-твоему, следует делать дальше? — Линна приоткрыла один глаз в надежде на тот самый лучший случай.

— Одна из них оказалась ранена, и серьёзно. К тому же, это случилось только вчера; значит, они недалеко. Прежде всего, некромантку следовало где-то спрятать на первое время. Можно поразмыслить, где. Лошадь у них одна, и ей тоже нужен отдых. При большом желании, догнать их будет несложно.

Линна согласно кивала. Всё верно. Не идеально, но направление мыслей похвальное. Она не могла полностью полагаться на подчинённых, но иногда это было почти до боли приятно.

— Надеюсь, у вас такое желание имеется. Отправляйся следом вместе с теми, кто хорошо держится в седле, поездка может затянуться.

Лейтенантка Далин уже развернулась, чтобы покинуть кабинет, но замешкалась и обернулась:

— Разрешите задать вопрос?

— Нет.

— С чего вы взяли, что некромантка ещё жива?

Линна поморщилась. Это был плохой знак, очень плохой. Кого-то вроде неё слушать полагается беспрекословно, желательно — с воодушевлённым трепетом в груди. Но сегодня у неё было хорошее настроение, и она великодушно простила стражницу.

— Возможно, ты хотела спросить, поеду ли я с вами. Нет, не поеду. Можешь быть свободна.

Дверь захлопнулась.

С подчинёнными всегда получалось подобным образом, и поэтому подчинённых тоже следовало менять, причём как можно чаще. Иногда хорошие подчинённые погибали, и это было досадно. Но не более. Не существовало незаменимых людей, кроме, пожалуй, самой Линны Ортрицкой. По той простой причине, что заменить себя ей никогда не приходило в голову. Хорошие подчинённые были большой редкостью.

«Анна», — машинально прошептала Линна одними губами.

Иногда хорошие подчинённые переходили на другую сторону. Это было не досадно, но обидно. После этого они погибали.

 

Ноа вернула порядком испачканную лопату на место и ужасно собой гордилась. Воровство — это ведь не страшно, если тебя не поймают; всё чаще проблемой становилось то, что воровать было неоткуда. Но она, казалось, поддалась влиянию Алары.

Как раз Алары всё не было видно. Ноа ждала возле того же дома, где они разминулись, и ей упорно казалось, что все дела уже можно было уладить. В конце концов, не могла же она стоять тут, в ожидании, до самой ночи. Время близилось к вечеру. Ветер трепал её вновь испачканные волосы и холодил кожу там, где кровь запеклась на одежде. Ноа невольно подумала, что её побег был организован в наилучшее время, ведь едва ли радовала перспектива утопать в снегу, не имея при себе никакой тёплой одежды.

Ноа чувствовала себя на удивление спокойно. Она по-прежнему с опаской глядела на покосившиеся крыши домов, на широкие грязные улицы, на людей, что работали поблизости, но этот вид больше не вызывал в ней тревоги. Ноа невольно списала это на издержки профессии: некроманткам следует сторониться людей, если они не хотят быть раскрыты и казнены… Ноа прыснула.

Высокая фигура Алары вскоре появилась в поле зрения. Лошади вместе с ней не обнаружилось, и Ноа невольно напряглась: значит, существовало в этой деревне место, где лошади могло быть хорошо. Но это не значило, что Ноа будет чувствовать себя так же. Сократив разделявшее их расстояние, Алара остановилась и кивнула куда-то в сторону:

— Я нашла там постоялый двор и уже сняла комнату. Можешь говорить, что вздумается, но спать в лесу холодно и мокро, а я нормально не ела уже несколько дней, — её голос был холодным и строгим, быть может, именно так она разговаривала с подчинёнными в не самые лучшие дни.

— Местные разве не сторонятся тебя? — произнесла Ноа, прищурившись, и скрестила руки на груди.

— Тебе же лучше от этого.

Ноа обвела округу встревоженным взглядом. Всё было по-прежнему: низкие дома, грязь, медленно бредущие домой люди и общее ощущение пустоты. Она поёжилась.

— Говоришь, подадут ужин? — опуская глаза, уточнила Ноа.

— Я попросила забить для нас курицу.

Алара снова выглядела… _так._ Внушающе доверие. Она словно мысленно клала руку тебе на плечо и, заглядывая в глаза, обещала: «Всё будет хорошо». Даже если все предыдущие дни показывали, что хорошего в жизни становилось всё меньше, ей хотелось верить. Верить серо-зелёным глазам, отсутствующей улыбке, словам, с которыми она порой обращалась совсем неумело, и мимолётным прикосновениям. Ноа хотелось знать, что хотя бы часть вины не лежит на ней, и из-за этого она всегда невольно поддавалась Аларе.

— Возможно, мне и в самом деле следует отдохнуть, — неохотно призналась Ноа и сделала робкий шаг в сторону постоялого двора.

Утро оказалось неправдоподобно-ленивым. Комната с двумя кроватями и закрытым ставнями окном оказалась ещё хуже, чем предыдущая, но жаловаться желания не возникало. Из-за двери доносились новые и новые шаги, и Ноа нехотя перевернулась на другой бок. Спать в одежде было неудобно, но она бы скорее не спала и вовсе, чем позволила себе раздеться в месте, где простыни не стирали, казалось, месяцами, а в их комнату в любой момент могли вломиться люди разной степени подозрительности. Она выглядела ровно так же, как и чувствовала себя — ужасно, словно всю ночь только и делала, что бегала по лесу в латных доспехах с мечом наперевес, и беспокойный сон только усугубил это состояние.

Алара спала на второй кровати, и от неё до сих пор веяло ароматом только что приготовленной курицы. Ноа сглотнула слюну. Ужин вчера был необычайно хорош, однако после него ничего не осталось; возможно, он был хорош именно поэтому.

Ноа выглянула в коридор. Как по волшебству, стоило ей проснуться, все голоса стихли, а шаги прекратились, и коридор отозвался безжизненной пустотой. Доски скрипели под ногами, и в сопровождении этих звуков Ноа дошла до лестницы, где так же аккуратно принялась высматривать, что происходит на первом этаже.

В большом зале стояла хозяйка постоялого двора, загораживающая собой право на частную собственность. Хозяйка беседовала с тремя агрессивно настроенными стражницами, голоса которых то и дело срывались на крик, но быстро переходили в сдавленный шёпот. Ноа попыталась вслушаться в эмоциональный разговор, при этом не попадаясь никому на глаза.

— Вы мешаете расследованию, — прорычала стражница, стоявшая впереди. — Для вас это может плохо закончиться.

— А я вас заверяю, что никаких убийц у меня не водится, — хозяйка подняла руки в примирительном жесте. — Мои клиентки — порядочные люди, и будут крайне недовольны, если кто-то вмешается в их личную жизнь.

— Да это же обычная деревня, а в ваших комнатах спят обычные пьяницы! — в сердцах выкрикнула лейтенантка Далин.

— Между прочим, у меня действительно останавливаются только приличные люди! — хозяйка была оскорблена. — Торговки, купцы, послы, спешащие в столицу. Вчера, например, остановилась очень серьёзная женщина в доспехах.

Ноа спряталась в коридоре прежде, чем стражницы перевели горящие глаза на лестницу.

«Они ведь ищут нас», — только и успела подумать Ноа и помчалась к комнате. Половицы заскрипели, но её это уже не слишком волновало. Ноа ворвалась в номер, задвинула засов на двери и бросилась к кровати, где сонно потирала глаза Алара. Она не без труда подхватила аккуратно сложенные доспехи и решительно направилась к окну, но в последний момент почувствовала необходимость объяснить, что она делает.

— Внизу стражницы, пришли по наши души, — слова путались, а дыхание сбилось, но Ноа старалась звучать как можно более убедительно. — Хозяйка сказала им, что вчера остановилась женщина в доспехах, то есть ты! И теперь они будут всеми силами пробиваться на второй этаж. Но они ищут женщину в доспехах, а не тебя, и если избавиться от доспехов…

— Думаешь, меня не узнают собственные стражницы? — абсолютно спокойно поинтересовалась Алара.

— На работе ты частенько носишь шлем, — пожала плечами Ноа. — Смотри. Мы сейчас выкинем их в окно вместе с мечом, проскользнём на улицу, а потом я побегу за лошадью, а ты — за доспехами. И мы умчимся отсюда так быстро, как только сможем! — Она толкнула плечом ставни и выглянула в окно. — Там какие-то кусты, ничего не помнётся.

— И у тебя нет никакого заклинания на этот случай? — вновь поинтересовалась Алара, будто бы опечаленная тем фактом, что всё снова придётся решать простым человеческим способом, а решать большей часть будет именно она.

— Могу испачкать наши лица в грязи, на ботинках у меня её предостаточно.

Казалось, Ноа сейчас закипит. Её почти злило безразличие Алары и та неторопливость, с которой она реагировала в такой серьёзной ситуации. Неужели нельзя было проявить хоть каплю эмоциональности?! Меньше всего Ноа сейчас хотела драться со стражницами, и что-то упорно твердило ей, что они проиграют.

— А почему мы не можем выбраться через окно? — Алара задумчиво почесала подбородок. Ноа передёрнуло от этого. — Даже я в него пролезу.

— Мне совершенно не нравится эта пагубная тенденция прыжков со второго этажа. Моя нога до сих пор болит.

Алара взяла из её рук доспехи и принялась торопливо одеваться. Она всё же выбросила ножны с мечом на улицу, после чего подозвала к себе Ноа, и вместе они выбросили оба набитых соломой матраса из окна, кое-как их свернув.

— Ты не заставишь меня… — Ноа попятилась.

— Выходи через дверь, а я полезу в окно. Ты права, они ищут женщину в доспехах и, может, кого-то ещё, чьё лицо никогда не рассматривали. Пройди мимо и беги в конюшню, хватай лошадь и выезжай на дорогу, что за постоялым двором. Скорее всего, у входа осталось ещё двое стражниц, не хочу попадаться им на глаза.

Из-за двери послышались тяжёлые шаги нескольких человек и разговоры:

— Так в какой из комнат она остановилась?

— Если не скажешь, мы просто осмотрим их все.

— И правда, выбраться отсюда не слишком просто.

Алара уже перебралась через окно и свисала на улице, руками удерживаясь за раму. Ноа показалось, что она расслышала, как постоялица в соседнем номере отправилась к двери. Воспользовавшись моментом, она закинула на плечо сумку Алары, сильнее растрепала волосы, после чего старательно заправила за уши, как бы показывая лицо (которого те и правда не должны были никогда видеть) и, вдохнув, вышла в коридор. Стражницы шли прямо на неё. Соседняя дверь тоже открылась, и женщина замерла, сделав всего шаг за порог. Ноа последовала её примеру. Делать всё, как нормальные люди. Она сильнее опустила голову (будто бы выказывая почтение) и двинулась к выходу, одновременно с этим подавляя желание обернуться.

— Они не похожи на Алару, — долетело ей вслед.

Ноа, наконец, выдохнула. Хозяйка постоялого двора проводила её взглядом «уже уходите?», и Ноа мысленно пожала плечами: так всегда с этими хозяйками комнат и получается. Ещё две стражницы в действительности стояли на выходе, но больше дожидаясь коллег, чем решившую сбежать преступницу. В конюшне она чуть замешкалась в попытках оседлать лошадь, но быстро вспомнила, что к чему. Без собственной лошади некроманткой она бы пробыла недолго.

Уже через несколько минут Ноа и Алара спешно выезжали за пределы деревни.

— Так… Куда мы направляемся? — заметила Ноа как бы между делом.

Стражницы не вели за ними погоню, и Алара позволила лошади двигаться рысью. Сердце по-прежнему стучало где-то в горле, но в целом Ноа чувствовала себя достаточно спокойной для непринуждённой беседы. Как скоро их снова нагонят? Она не знала. И, если честно, совсем не хотела знать.

— Важнее не куда, а откуда, — важно оповестила её Алара. — До границы Империи добираться можем месяц, можем — дольше. Я не сильна в географии, так что карта нам не помешает.

— Ага, и вторая лошадь.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Ноа с переменным успехом пыталась сопоставить в голове ранее известные факты и прикинуть необходимый маршрут, но вскоре убедилась, что одной с этой задачей не справиться.

— Наверняка они думают, что мы отправимся прямо к границе, — принялась рассуждать Ноа вслух. — Мы, в принципе, этим и заняты. Тут дорога одна, а нам хотя бы иногда нужно спать и давать лошади отдохнуть. Но ещё… Я знаю одну волшебницу, её зовут Петра де ла Монье, и она не то чтобы плохо ко мне относится. Мы могли бы попросить её о помощи.

— А другие волшебницы плохо к тебе относятся?

— Попробуй завести подруг, если ты занимаешься оживлением мёртвых.

Алара понимающе хмыкнула. В её работу, впрочем, невольно входила обязанность, чтобы мёртвые ни в коем случае не оживали.

— Где живёт Петра?

— Кажется, в паре дней езды. Город… — она издала протяжное мычание, — Дорман. Если бы я знала, где мы, я бы сказала, что это южнее.

Алара без слов развернула лошадь и двинулась на юг, преисполненная уверенности, что делает всё абсолютно верно. Ноа предпочла положиться на неё в этом непростом вопросе. В конце концов, в университете не было курса географии. В её жизни вообще не было университета.

«Не забыть бы спросить Петру о моём проклятье», — мысленно отметила Ноа и почувствовала, как сердце пропустило удар. Она сделала несколько глубоких вдохов, не позволяя панике разрастаться похлеще лесного пожара, и схватилась за спину Алары. Та встревоженно обернулась, но получила в ответ лишь заверения о том, что всё в порядке.

«Некромантка без проклятья, — отозвался внутренний голос. — Как будто ты думала, что сможешь этого избежать».


	6. Глава 6. Волшебница

Уже несколько дней в Дормане лил дождь. Если прежде в городе стояла неопределённая сырость, сменяемая неполноценной духотой, то теперь можно было со всей определённостью заявить: в Дормане было мокро. Дорман никогда не выделялся из прочих редких городов Империи и возник большей частью потому, что люди повиновались необычному желанию объединиться в поселение побольше и обнести это поселение стеной. Горожанки шлёпали башмаками по лужам и прятались под козырьками домов, а те, кто могли и вовсе не покидать комнат с совсем немного протекающими крышами, предпочитали не делать и этого.

Одной из них была Петра де ла Монье. Волшебница предпочитала просыпаться рано, однако просыпаться, чтобы вновь застать стену из воды за окном, было сплошным разочарованием. К сожалению, она не могла разогнать тучи над городом, и из-за этого расстраивалась только сильнее. Волшебницей Петра была самой обычной: любила пить чай, читать книги и думать о том, что не существовало необходимости двигать мебель в доме своими силами. Она вела беззаботную жизнь, наполненную, преимущественно, заботой о растениях, вкусной едой и интересными снами. Однако это вовсе не означало, что Петра была такой же беззаботной; пройдя долгий путь сражения с собственной магией, она рассудила, что заслужила немного отдыха.

Новое утро началось с чашки чая. Лёгким взмахом руки, каким творились и более серьёзные заклинания, Петра развела в камине огонь и направилась на кухню, где уже закипала вода в чайнике над огнём. Было приятно, что домашняя утварь ежедневно заботилась о своей хозяйке после небольшого магического вмешательства, и каждый раз это вызывало на лице волшебницы ласковую улыбку. Загремели ложки в подставке, одна из них принялась засыпать в чашку чай из деревянной коробки на замке, нагнулся чайник и залил чаинки кипятком. Петра привычным движением подхватила чашку и вернулась в спальню на втором этаже, чтобы продолжить чтение начатой недавно книги.

Её дом в Дормане внутри оказывался неожиданно больше, чем снаружи. Было ли дело в удачной планировке, грамотной расстановке мебели и светлых стенах, или секрет хранился в волшебстве — сказать было сложно. Однако факт остался фактом. Стоило зайти в одну непримечательную дверь на улице Северных Ветров, и вместо просевшего в фундаменте и покрытого пылью дома вы попадали в почти коттедж, где само явление пыли отсутствовало как класс. Конечно, если такое понятие как «коттедж» уже существовало.

Под окнами кто-то шумела. Чьи-то ботинки с характерными звуками разбивали огромные лужи — в настоящее время основную достопримечательность Дормана, а сквозь окно доносилось даже истошное ржание отвыкших от городского устройства лошадей и приглушённые голоса. Петра невольно вытянула шею, чтобы разглядеть, что за беда случилась возле её дома, но вздрогнула и отпрянула, когда в дверь на первом этаже громко и настойчиво постучали. Она поспешила вниз.

— Привет, это я, Ноа! — раздался из-за двери смутно знакомый голос. — Можешь открыть?

Петра выглянула в окно прихожей, ведущее на улицу, но рассмотрела лишь потоки стекающей с козырька крыши воды и мутные очертания чего-то, что вполне могло сойти за пару лошадей или даже гиппопотама. Она сопоставила факты: Ноа лошадью не была.

— Какая у меня любимая книга? — спросила Петра через дверь, навалившись на неё всем немаленьким весом и силой сжав дверную ручку.

— Не знаю. «Таинственное исчезновение Королевства Виго»?

— Заходи скорее! — Она распахнула дверь. — Только ты знаешь, что я прочитала её. Но не вздумай никому рассказывать!

Промокшая Ноа, чей вид внушал благоговейный ужас перед разгулявшейся непогодой, торопливо зашла в дом, и Алара не только последовала её примеру, но и поспешила воспользоваться чужим гостеприимством и уже примерялась, поместятся ли в прихожей лошади. Для этого, впрочему, специальное образование не потребовалось.

— Так кто украла Королевство Виго? — дружелюбно улыбнулась Алара Петре, когда немного ошарашенная волшебница закрыла за ней дверь. Она протянула руку: — Я Алара, капи… Уже никто.

— Отличная профессия! — Петра тоже старалась выглядеть дружелюбно и неуверенно хлопнула в ладоши, когда рукопожатие закончилось. — Я, в некотором смысле, тоже. У вас что, там лошади? Такие же мокрые? Нет, пустить в дом я их никак не могу. Давайте на задний двор, там есть небольшой навес.

— Опять мокнуть я не собираюсь, — запротестовала Ноа, отгораживаясь от неприятной перспективы руками.

— Я создам вокруг тебя барьер. Давай, у вас же наверняка на них вещи.

Ноа вернулась на улицу, однако в этот раз оказалась защищена магией. Капли дождя всё так же стремительно опускались на её плечи, но разбивались в нескольких мгновениях _до_ , и сама Ноа должна была остаться нетронутой. С другой стороны, по её виду так и не было понятно, помогало ли заклинание — вода стекала по лицу, волосам и одежде Ноа уже несколько дней. Петра буквально услышала мысли Алары: «Какая полезные способности у твоей подруги»; вот только магию чтения мыслей ей никогда не хотелось осваивать. Всё получилось само собой, но для некоторых это была в вышей степени чистая магия.

На кухне полный воды чайник снова прыгнул на огонь, воспользовавшись невидимыми ножками, загремели ложки, застучали по полкам и тумбам чашки. Петра быстро осведомилась о цели визита Алары и предложила не особо стесняться (хотя стражницы, казалось, были лишены этого ненужного чувства), а также высушить её полностью мокрую одежду у камина, но встретила лишь блуждающий по пространству за собственной спиной взгляд.

— По правде сказать, это вся моя одежда, и Ноа тоже. Мы путешествуем налегке, — объяснила Алара и быстро добавила, будто бы не желая вызывать излишнее беспокойство: — Не припомню, чтобы я вообще болела. Обо мне можно не беспокоиться, пару часов у огня, и буду как новенькая.

— Могу нагреть для вас ванну, а ещё у меня есть несколько халатов на случай визита подруг. Думаю, что-то твоего размера тоже найдётся.

— Разве у тебя нет заклинания, чтобы одежда мгновенно стала сухой? — осведомилась Алара, нисколько не стесняясь природного любопытства.

— Есть! Но, боюсь, тебе нужна целая одежда, а не ожоги на теле.

Петра вновь тепло улыбнулась, только в этот раз как-то странно. Она старалась вести себя с Аларой осторожно, но в то же время гостеприимно. Волшебницы и вовсе славились своим гостеприимством, особенно когда принимали кого-то, кто несколько дней провела под дождём, по колено в грязи (особенно сидя при этом верхом), убегая от Стражи, которая обвиняла кого-то в страшном преступлении, а вторую кого-то в её вызволении.

Впрочем, вопреки обстоятельствам, Алара не выглядела опасной. У неё были доспехи, меч и грозное, абсолютно непроницаемое выражение лица, которое смягчалось при попытках Алары пошутить, но в целом она показалсь Петре приятной женщиной.

Вскоре вернулась и Ноа, всё такая же промокшая, что казалось, будто бы никакого барьера от воды на неё и не накладывали. От ванны она не отказалась, наоборот, приняла эту идею с необычайным энтузиазмом, а перспектива хотя бы ненадолго избавиться от единственного комплекта чужой одежды вселяла в неё надежду на один, всего один хороший день. Они выпили чай, обсудили всё, что успело случиться за последние дни (которые казались непозволительно длинными, а порой даже однообразными), а Петра тем временем приготовила завтрак. 

Удивительно, было всего лишь время завтрака. Петра уже сбилась со счёта, сколько кружек чая успела выпить за сегодня. С другой стороны, сказать так было бы ложью — она ведь даже не пыталась считать.

Стоило Аларе отправиться в ванную, Ноа придвинулась к сидящей за столом Петре и, понизив голос, сообщила:

— Есть ещё кое-что, — она выглядела обеспокоенной. — Алара не знает, а я без понятия, как об этом сказать. Я чувствую, что со мной что-то не так. Несколько дней назад я оживила на кладбище какую-то женщину, и она подтвердила, что на меня наложена порча, проклятье или что-то в этом роде. Даже не знаю, что это может быть. Духи, они ведь очень восприимчивые…

— Опять твоя некромантия, — Петра театрально закатила глаза и вздохнула, почти поражённая тем, чем на самом деле занималась Ноа. Но всё это было лишь частью того, как было принято реагировать на подобные заявления. В представлении Петры. — Бросала бы ты это дело.

_— Не могу!_

— Тогда лучше признайся Аларе. Вам нескоро придётся расстаться, она должна знать, если что-то может пойти не так. — Ноа согласно кивнула, правда, не без труда, и тогда Петра, снова вздохнув, предложила: — У тебя есть на этот счёт какое-нибудь заклинание? Я могла бы тебе помочь, если это, конечно, будет в моих силах.

— У меня есть план. Естественно, понадобится скелет, — Ноа пожала плечами. — Я перенесу в этот скелет часть себя, как обычно и происходит при оживлении, однако в этот раз часть будет большей. Тогда ты сможешь увидеть над ним то, что происходит со мной. Возможно, даже получится меня от него избавить.

— А это хоть когда-нибудь работало так, как нам необходимо?

Ноа издала нарочито-неразборчивый звук. «Очевидно, — подумала Петра, — история об этом умалчивает». В её голове временами возникали поразительной ясности мысли.

Когда с водными процедурами было покончено, наступило время обеда. Волшебницы никогда не пренебрегали этим несомненно важным приёмом пищи, ровно как не смели пренебрегать завтраком, вторым завтраком, ужином или ночным перекусом, а также обязательным полдником и чем-то, что совершенно случайно завалялось в верхнем шкафчике. Помимо этого, весьма почётным считалось почаще вспоминать о чае и оставленной на этот чудесный случай выпечке.

С чаем они расправлялись долго и расчётливо, а когда чайник всё же опустел, удовлетворённые откинулись на спинки стульев. Петра ловила на себе встревоженные взгляды Ноа, которые по-прежнему всеми существующими и несуществующими способами рекомендовала адресовать Аларе; последняя же пристально следила за малейшими изменениям чужих лиц, но никак не могла прийти к какому-то выводу, из-за чего хранила молчание.

— Не подскажешь, где здесь ближайшее кладбище? — как бы между делом поинтересовалась Ноа, и Петра столь же невыразительно подавилась воздухом.

Некоторые люди совершенно не умели переходить к делу. Петра определённо читала в глазах Ноа мысль о том, что к деликатному разговору подходить следует издалека, но в то же время решительно, и эта странная логика сбивала с толку. Вести подобные разговоры в дорогом халате, накинутом сразу после горячей ванны, было почти преступлением.

Дождь за окном не стихал. Он приятно, но несколько однообразно барабанил по крыше и окнам, а город тем временем, казалось, перешёл к вымиранию. Для визита на кладбище погода совершенно никуда не годилась, и Петра благоразумно посудила, что гостьи могут ненадолго задержаться. Те поспешили её поблагодарить и уточнили, могут ли они некоторое время провести в отведённой им комнате. Стоило Петре прикинуть, сколько дней (а точнее недель, а ещё точнее месяцев) она не делала там уборку, как ответ «нет» едва не сорвался с её губ.

Вместо этого она коротко кивнула.

 

Ноа пропустила в комнату для гостей Алару и, опустив голову, закрыла дверь. В комнате стоял настойчивый цветочный аромат, источаемый растениями на подоконнике, который смешивался с бьющим по носу запахом сырости — скорее всего, напускным. Несколько свечей в небогатых подсвечниках уже услужливо горели, разбавляя дождливый дневной полумрак. На свечах не было даже малейшего признака использования. Большая двуспальная кровать была очень аккуратно заправлена покрывалом и свидетельствовала о том, что комната была почти заброшена. На кровати находилось такое множество подушек, что Ноа не хватило бы и всей жизни, чтобы как следует выспаться на каждой. Размышляя о чём угодно, кроме предстоящего разговора, Ноа подошла к кровати и с необъяснимой напускной робостью присела на её край.

Алара взяла один из стульев с высокой спиной, развернула его и села лицом к Ноа, всем своим видом стараясь донести готовность к разговору. Алара выглядела как на допросе. Старалась разговорить Ноа, но при этом вела себя так, словно была намерена помогать и сражаться за её невиновность до последней капли крови. Ноа дёргала край халата и нервно кусала губы.

— Я проклята, — выпалила она, чувствуя, как в груди поднималась волна тревоги, а всё начинало гудеть.

Алара приподняла бровь. Ноа попыталась спрятать дрожащие руки под халатом и глубоко дышала, но справиться не удавалось. С Аларой было тяжело говорить о чём-то, что она не понимала. Но ровно в той же степени это было необходимо.

— Это… это… — Ноа тщетно старалась выпрямить голос. — Я ещё ничего не знаю. Петра пообещала помочь. Мы кое-что придумали. Пока это только мои догадки, но я ещё ничего не чувствую, — окончание фразы утонуло в шумном дыхании.

Ноа забралась на кровать и спрятала лицо в изобилии подушек. Тело трясло, а в голове крутилась одна и та же мысль:

_Это конец.  
Я могу умереть.  
Я сделаю это после череды невообразимых страданий._

_Это конец._

Она почувствовала тёплую руку на икре. Мысли в голове всё крутились, хуже и хуже, и так странно было думать о приближающейся смерти, пока знала, что ты бессмертна. От этого становилось лишь страшнее. Её нельзя было убить мечом, арбалетом или даже гильотиной, но что если теперь…

Ноа твердила себе: всё хорошо, всё хорошо, всё хорошо; но поверить в это было так же сложно, как и прекратить сотрясаться. Она не выдержала и заплакала.

У неё, в конце концов, уже ничего не было хорошо. И вряд ли когда-либо могло быть. Она всё бежала, бежала и бежала, боясь оглянуться, чтобы увидеть… Что? Что она так боялась увидеть? Откуда в ней взялся страх смерти, скребущийся ночью под кроватью, скрипящий дверями, прячущийся под плащом незнакомки, что бросала взгляд из-под капюшона?

Она не боялась смерти. Ещё раз, только убедительнее.

_Она не боялась смерти._

Ноа была смертью сама по себе. В некотором смысле.

И всё же — ужасное словосочетание. За ним всегда стоит что-то, что разрушит все планы. Потому что, _и всё же,_ Ноа не была смертью сама по себе. Она была женщиной. Некогда смертной. Сейчас этот вопрос находился без ответа, и оставалось лишь всем своим нутром чувствовать, как истина уже вытирает ноги о коврик в прихожей. Отвратительное чувство.

Кровать ощутимо просела, и Ноа почувствовала на плече чужую руку, притягивающую ближе к Аларе, что теперь лежала совсем близко. От Алары приятно пахло, и Ноа уткнулась в её грудь. Мысли никуда не исчезли, и какое-то время она даже не пыталась успокоиться, вдруг осознав, как долго она держала в себе копившееся волнение. Алара молчала, и Ноа не смогла бы выразить благодарность за это словами. И вместо ненужных слов она сильнее вжалась в объятья.

Постепенно волнение сошло на нет. Подушка немного намокла от слёз, но было решено, что за это на них не будут злиться. А ещё было страшно затевать новый разговор, который определённо начался бы с обсуждения инцидента, и говорить об этом хотелось меньше всего. С другой стороны, это тоже было необходимостью, неизбежной и мучительной, но такой… необходимой. Ноа измученно улыбнулась своим мыслям.

В какой-то момент её посетила идея подойти к разговору с другой стороны. Она подтянулась и теперь дышала Аларе в шею.

— Ты говорила, что симпатизируешь мне, — тихо напомнила Ноа. — Что ты имела в виду?

Из Алары вырвался шумный вздох. Ноа слушала, как ровно стучит её сердце, словно отсчитывая мгновения, и ждала ответа. Так или иначе, только сейчас они могли, наконец, никуда не спешить. Дождь должен был смыть их следы, а места безопаснее, чем дом волшебницы, Ноа придумать не могла.

— Я не собираюсь навязываться с этим, — глухо отозвалась Алара, глядя при этом, быть может, куда-то вдаль. Ноа всё равно не видела её глаз. — Но я и правда влюблена в тебя как… как могу только я, — она усмехнулась. — Поэтому устроила побег, поэтому убежала вместе с тобой, поэтому разрушила свою жизнь…

Голос Алары неожиданно смолк. Она осеклась, но было уже слишком поздно, и слова были произнесены прежде, чем она их как следует обдумала.

— Впрочем, второго шанса на жизнь не будет, так ведь? — и она снова замолчала, задумавшись. Вскоре Алара продолжила: — Не у меня точно. А провести остаток той жизни, что у меня уже есть, в тюрьме — последнее, чего бы мне хотелось. Так что, наверное, бежать так далеко, как только смогу — хорошая идея. В том случае, если ты всё же будешь рядом. Просто рядом.

— Думаешь, наверное, что я странная, вот и понравилась тебе, — Ноа улыбнулась уголками губ.

— Нисколько.

— Даже сейчас?

— Даже сейчас. Дело, в конце концов, серьёзное. И если тебе понадобится не только помощь Петры, но и моя…

— Постараюсь запомнить.

Ноа смутилась. Ей не хотелось говорить о том, что происходило с ней, потому что в таком случае пришлось бы согласиться с тем, что она не в порядке. Но она чувствовала себя прекрасно! За исключением нескольких моментов и того, что в неё иногда стреляли из арбалета.

Она лежала и со всей возможной тщательностью обдумывала то, что услышала от Алары. В словах не было издёвки или пропущенных смешков, и столь странной казалась мысль, что в неё могли влюбиться. Поначалу Алара выглядела грозной и чересчур безэмоциональной, но теперь, когда она в очередной раз вовремя оказалась рядом, начинало казаться, что на этом её личность не заканчивалась. Так просто было думать о ней «большая», «сильная» или «стойкая», как необычными казались мысли о том, что Алара представляла из себя нечто большее.

_Заботливая._

Она будто бы интуитивно понимала, в чём больше всего нуждалась Ноа, и спешила дать ей это: тишину, понимание, сочувствие и даже объятия. Прежде Ноа слишком мало контактировала с людьми, тем более, живыми, и этот раз оказался неожиданно приятным. Объятья с Аларой были приятными. Ей хотелось верить, хотелось доверять, хотелось быть благодарной просто так, не ожидая ничего взамен и не потому, что так было надо.

И Алара была влюблена в неё. Это было так странно.

Дождь в Дормане постепенно затихал. Струйки воды ещё долго бежали по покатым крышам, а люди выходили из дома с большей охотой, чем когда-либо. Торговки заново выкатывали телеги с товаром на улицу, где наконец можно было встретить больше чем одну стражницу за весь день. Дождь сменился ветром, сильным, но тёплым, и раскачивающиеся деревья бились об стены гостевой комнаты на втором этаже.

Петра пригласила Ноа в свою библиотеку, размеры которой запросто могли выйти за пределы города, если бы волшебница осмелилась использовать комнату подходящего размера. Они двинулись вдоль рядов высоких шкафов, плотно заставленных книгами, пока Петра не остановилась. Лёгким движением руки она придвинула лестницу из плохо освещённых глубин библиотеки, взобралась по ней, приговаривая: «Кажется, это было где-то здесь», — после чего спустилась с двумя книгами, которые и протянула Ноа.

— Книги по некромантии чрезвычайно редки, но вот эти попались мне, и я подумала, что тебе они пригодятся.

— Наверное, потому, что их постоянно уничтожают. — Ноа улыбнулась: — Спасибо. Вообще, вот мне, например, никогда не приходило в голову написать книгу по некромантии. Что нового можно привнести в профессию? Это всё равно что изобретать новый метод очистки моркови. А уж писать об этом книгу…

Они двинулись к выходу. Лестница, повинуясь очередному взмаху рукой, отправилась обратно в темноту, громко дребезжа колёсиками.

— Можешь написать книгу о побеге из тюрьмы, — рассмеялась Петра и дёрнула за дверную ручку. Библиотечная дверь не поддалась. — Прошу прощения… — Она дёрнула с удвоенной силой, но результат не изменился. — Одну минуточку…

Петра как следует схватилась за ручку и дёрнула с силой, которой было бы достаточно, чтобы сдвинуть с места город. Дверь, как ни в чём не бывало, покорно распахнулась. Петра одарила Ноа неловкой улыбкой и прокомментировала, позволив Ноа пройти первой:

— С этим магическим домом одни хлопоты.

Когда она закрывала за собой дверь, то с серьёзным видом погрозила ей пальцем.

— У тебя он хотя бы есть, — отстранённо произнесла Ноа, — и довольно уютный.

— Предлагаю дождаться, пока земля хоть немного высохнет. Сейчас за городом настоящее болото, и я бы не рискнула выйти из дома без двух пар запасных сапог. Но ведь так никаких сапог не хватит!

Ноа согласно закивала. Были в её занятии и вещи, которые непомерно раздражали. Например, она ненавидела иметь дело с грязью, а смотрительниц больших кладбищ откровенно презирала. Нет, вот зачем мёртвым нужны охранницы? Что с ними случится? _Никто же их не украдёт!_

Она опустила взгляд на потрёпанные книги и прочитала:

__

«Углублённое изучение некромантии»  
Б. Свилль

«Некромантия: от таракана до человека. Том 3. Собака — друг человека»  
К. Раховски

Однако судя по объёму второй книги, оживить даже собаку — занятие, требующее десятилетий практики. Ноа постаралась припомнить свой опыт в годах, но быстро споткнулась и пришла к выводу, что подсчёты не были её сильной стороной. Она ещё раз поблагодарила Петру за ценные находки и сообщила, что ей не терпится приступить к чтению, на что Петра, как любая уважающая себя волшебница, предложила чай.

Где-то на кухне загремели в подставке ложки.


	7. Глава 7. Проклятье

Петра де ла Монье придирчиво смотрела, как Ноа раскапывала очередную могилу.

— И что, у вас даже нет никакого заклинания на этот счёт? — осведомилась волшебница.

— Иногда нельзя забывать, с чего всё начинается, — Ноа сопроводила многозначительный ответ профессиональным взмахом лопаты.

Была глубокая ночь. Петра куталась в тёплую шаль, накинутую на плечи поверх одежды, состоящей из полностью чёрной ткани, а Алара стояла чуть поодаль и высматривала прочих нарушительниц спокойствия. Разумеется, кроме тех, что _уже_ раскапывали могилу. Они выбрали ту, что была на невысоком холме, и возле которой, по всем законам жанра, росло большое дерево с густой кроной. У Петры и Алары в руках было по небольшому фонарю, огни которых предпочитали гулять по начищенному, покрытому следами старых вмятин доспеху Алары. Кладбище, к которому их привела Петра, едва ли предназначалось для простых горожанок, и существовала возможность, что к нему была приставлена смотрительница, несколько раз за ночь совершающая обход территории. Сегодняшние нарушительницы были весьма приметной группой.

Тишина ночи была потревожена лишь звуками лопаты, которую с силой вгоняли в землю. Наконец, Ноа закончила и выбралась из выкопанной ямы, бросила лопату на землю рядом с собой и, сняв рабочие перчатки, поправила растрёпанные волосы. Её лицо было перепачкано грязью, она тяжело дышала и поспешила сесть на землю, чтобы прийти в себя.

— Ну и глубокая же яма, — произнесла Ноа и перевела взгляд с упоминаемой ямы на Петру: — Там ещё и гроб, ты только посмотри! Нельзя было выбрать кладбище попроще?

— Попроще мест я не знаю, — Петра пожала плечами. — А он заколочен?

— Ясное дело, заколочен. Чтобы всякие некромантки не ломились к покойнице в гости, — немного подумав, Ноа добавила: — Нужно было сразу идти в склеп. Хотя там эти плиты, их пока сдвинешь… А грохота сколько будет!

Алара обернулась, и теперь испачканную Ноа освещало два фонаря. Она невольно поморщилась и окинула Ноа оценивающим, полным стражнического любопытства взглядом:

— Вам помочь? — поинтересовалась Алара.

— Кем я была, если бы мне требовалась помощь в таком пустяке?

Ноа расправила плечи и спрыгнула обратно в яму, достала из небольшой сумки, перекинутой через плечо, припрятанные ещё давно перчатки и надела их, после чего с довольной улыбкой хлопнула в ладони и увидела, как Петра невольно отшатнулась от ямы, куда прежде смотрела с нескрываемым научным интересом. Волшебница прочистила горло и постаралась принять наиболее невозмутимую позу из арсенала «я лучше знаю, что здесь происходит». Огонь едва не обжёг лицо Ноа, но она вовремя отклонилась и с прежней улыбкой встала на колени перед деревянным гробом. Странно, она думала, что он будет украшен получше. Крышка быстро воспламенилась, словно кто-то вылила на неё целый бутыль масла, но так же быстро истлела и осыпалась пеплом, не затронув ни труп, ни остальную часть гроба.

Ноа вновь хлопнула в ладони, и огонь погас.

«Нужно объединить два заклинания, — подумала она, вновь выбираясь из ямы. Такой физкультурой она не занималась уже давно. — Сначала призвать и подчинить, а после переселить как можно больше моей души. Надеюсь, всё и правда получится». Из мешка, который принесли с собой, она достала очередную курицу, беспокойную и болезненную, которую одним взмахом ножа зарезала над скелетом, после чего полила кости заранее приготовленным зельем. У Петры была просто великолепная лаборатория, правда, магическая дверь в неё открывалась с уже знакомым трудом. К тому же, прямо сейчас Петра едва ли разделяла восторг от происходящего.

Сосредоточившись, Ноа перешла к чтению заклинания, слова которого давно отпечатались в памяти. Слова на неизвестном языке. Кто их придумала, кто записала, кто наделила силой? Они накаляли воздух, и тот уже трещал от содержащейся в нём магии. Ноа перешла к следующему заклинанию, и скелет медленно поднялась в воздухе, засветилась и завертелась. В какое-то мгновение Ноа запнулась, осеклась в единственной букве, и скелет замерла в воздухе.

Ноа затаила дыхание.

Произнесла следующее слово.

И поток магической энергии сбил её с ног так, что она покатилась вниз с холма, тщетно стараясь ухватиться за камни или корни деревьев. Она всё падала и падала, чувствуя спиной и грудью каждую земную неровность. Она даже успела подумать, правда, только о том, что всё пошло совсем не по плану. Тёмные картинки перед глазами сменяли друг друга, пока она, наконец, не остановилась. Во рту стоял знакомый вкус крови, голова раскалывалась, словно по ней здорово ударили деревянным молотом, а всё тело болело, сохраняя на себе память о каждом камне на пути. Ноа, изрядно пошатываясь, поднялась на ноги. Ноги не желали держать её, а спина всеми силами старалась донести, будто упали они вместе с Ноа в яму с кольями, а не на кладбищенскую землю. Ноа схватилась рукой за ограду ближайшей могилы, не позволяя себе снова упасть, когда расплывчатые фигуры с покачивающимися точками-фонарями в руках спешили на помощь.

Как правило, духи использовали несколько иные способы, чтобы донести своё нежелание с ней разговаривать. Например, они просто не появлялись.

Ноа торопливо поднялась обратно к разрытой могиле, только и успевая отмахиваться от чужой помощи. Её ноги, словно отдельно от воли хозяйки и невзирая на жгучую боль, едва не срывались на бег, и когда Ноа оказалась на месте, то увидела обезображенный скелет, так же отброшенный под самое дерево взрывом магии. Скелет поднималась на ноги, окидывая обстановку взглядом пустых глазниц с горящими внутри огоньками, как от потустороннего фонаря, и действовала на удивление уверенно и твёрдо. Ноа покачнулась вновь, но удержала равновесие. Спина и руки нестерпимо болели, и если бы Ноа только могла избавиться от них на время, чтобы не мешали, то непременно воспользовалась этой возможностью.

Скелет на секунду задержала взгляд на Ноа, после чего бросилась вперёд.

— Снеси ей череп! — крикнула Ноа появившейся рядом Аларе.

Алара не задавала лишних вопросов. Она вытащила из ножен меч, оттолкнула несущуюся, не разбирающую дороги скелет ударом плеча в грудную клетку и сильным взмахом меча заставила череп отделиться от остальных костей. Скелет упала на землю. Корни большого дерева выползли из земли, подобно щупальцам морского чудища, и железной хваткой обвили до последнего сопротивляющиеся кости. Петра закончила едва слышно читать заклинание и улыбнулась обернувшимся на неё Аларе и Ноа, после чего направилась к брошенному на землю фонарю.

Больше признаков жизни, прежней или новой, скелет не подавала.

Ноа тяжело опустилась на землю. Уцелевший фонарь Алары лежал у её ног, которыми она, отойдя от шока, едва могла двигать. Случалось, магия выходила из-под контроля, и если быть честной, это не было первым её падением из-за того, что слова в заклинании оказались непроизносимыми. Другое дело, что прежде круг из перемолотой трупной ивы и краски всегда защищал её, и скелеты всего лишь тщетно пытались выбраться из него до тех пор, пока магия не ослабевала достаточно для очередной попытки.

— Кажется, нас могли услышать. Нужно уходить, — шёпотом произнесла Петра. И добавила, глядя на Алару: — Кидай курицу и скелет в яму, я засыплю землю обратно.

Ещё одна точка от света фонаря мелькнула среди деревьев, раскачиваясь в чьей-то руке. Темнота ночи была почти густой и уж точно ощутимой, однако Ноа не приходилось сомневаться, что свет фонаря приближался, увеличиваясь; так что когда Алара помогла ей подняться и свободной рукой разом подхватила все разбросанные вещи, они шагнули в портал, открытый Петрой, чтобы оказаться в доме волшебницы.

— Не могу поверить, что ты занималась этим каждый день, — на выдохе произнесла Алара, разжимая руку с вещами.

С чужой помощью Ноа присела на край тумбы, находившейся в прихожей.

— Не каждый день. — Она поправила волосы и попробовала пошевелить ногами, но новая волна боли заставила отказаться от этой опрометчивой затеи. — И обычно всё проходит намного лучше.

— Так... У тебя есть запасной план? — осведомилась Петра, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Есть, вот только он именно, что _ещё хуже._

Синяки и ссадины, подобно причудливому и крайне правдоподобному гриму, украшали лицо Ноа. Тело всегда было тщательно закрыто одеждой, и поэтому о следах там, где толстая одежда не порвалась, оставалось только догадываться. По возвращению в дом волшебницы Ноа обработали раны и даже отправили отдыхать, несмотря на все протесты. «А они неплохо спелись», — как бы между делом заметила Ноа, когда Петра мазала жгучей мазью её лицо, а Алара помогала кухонной утвари заваривать чай.

Время близилось к рассвету. Ноа не спала всю ночь, и сейчас ей тоже не удавалось уснуть. После нескольких недель в темнице сон у неё был совсем никудышный: она то засыпала днём, то могла пролежать едва ли не до утренней зари, вглядываясь в далёкие звёзды и гадая, что же они могут из себя представлять. Как бы ей ни хотелось, в загробной жизни никто не была намерена раскрывать все тайны мироздания. Алара тоже задержалась на первом этаже и появилась совсем недавно, по всей вероятности, догадываясь, что Ноа ещё не спит, но не желая подавать виду.

Сон не желал приходить. Мысли кружились, бегали, таранили голову изнутри и не давали даже секунды, чтобы спокойно вздохнуть. Она не умрёт. Нет, точно не умрёт. Точно..?

Очередная мысль врезалась в стену, больше похожую на защитный барьер.

С ней ничего не случится. Не было передряги, из которой ещё не удавалось выпутаться, и не было ситуации, в которой ей _действительно_ могла угрожать опасность. Это она может опасностью угрожать кому угодно, но ей? Глупые шутки.

Мысли в голове разбежались в разные стороны.

А всё же…

Ноа яростно перевернулась на другой бок, обхватывая руками подушку и сильнее закутываясь в одеяло.

Спина и ноги ответили на акт неповиновения резкой болью.

Вот лошади. Наверняка они знать не знали ни о каких проклятьях. И едва ли беспокоились по этому поводу. Так с какой стати она должна? Лошади вообще были чрезвычайно спокойными животными. Если бы Ноа среди ночи услышала, как Некромантка с Капитанессой Стражи обсуждают, где раздобыть вторую лошадь, то ещё долго не чувствовала бы себя спокойно. Что тогда должно было случиться с первой?

Поворочавшись ещё немного, Ноа уснула.

Петра открыла в дверном проёме портал. Магическая энергия, поблёскивая в свете от свечей, рябила на поверхности портала и будто бы зазывала войти в него. Но ни Ноа, ни Алара пока не решались. Доверять волшебницам всегда нужно в меру, особенно, если они хорошо к вам относились; ведь доподлинно не могло быть известно, зачем они это делали. Ноа с опаской косилась на портал. Если бы она могла, после очевидных усилий, оказаться в любой точке мира, она бы не находилась в Империи Корас и точно не сидела в доме где-то… в Дормане.

Сопроводив следующий шаг измученным недоверием вздохом, Петра первой шагнула в портал.

И буквально через секунду поспешила вернуться обратно.

Портал мгновенно захлопнули.

— Это не моя лаборатория, — неловко объяснила Петра. — Кажется, это была городская канализация… Никогда бы не подумала, судя по запаху, что она здесь есть. Впрочем, неважно, сейчас я открою нужный.

— Надеюсь, таких казусов не случится, когда придёт наше время убираться отсюда? — скептически уточнила Ноа.

— Да разве это казус? Вот когда я училась в Мастерской…

Впрочем, Петра довольно быстро осознала, что слушать её никто не намерена.

В лаборатории Петры было просторно и очень, очень тихо. Из одних колб в другие беззвучно переливались зелья, рядом неслышно бурлила магия, и даже пауки в полюбившихся им углах передвигались совершенно бесшумно. Ноа не могла с уверенностью сказать, что Петра обожала разную живность; скорее, в вопросах маленьких многоногих гостей она была демократична лишь потому, что не имела намерений каждую неделю бегать по лаборатории с метлой. И уж точно не собиралась никому за это платить.

Здесь было где развернуться. Целые сундуки ингредиентов, обилие инструментов и множество стопок с книгами, которые могли понадобиться в любой момент в отличие от тех, что лежали в библиотеке, призванной создать видимость многообразия знаний. Они даже прошли мимо череды человекообразных чучел, опалённых по краям, и Ноа быстро поняла, почему к дому волшебницы не приходили возмущённые магией горожанки и тем более безучастные стражницы. Алара рассматривала обстановку со сдержанным любопытством, иногда останавливаясь, чтобы как следует вглядеться в большое изображение на стене или корешок книги. Её, впрочем, не подгоняли.

Когда они добрались до места назначения, начала лаборатории видно уже не было. Петра зажгла несколько факелов на стене и взяла из рук Ноа большую и старую книгу, на обложке которой по-прежнему было выведено «Углублённое изучение некромантии». Кем бы ни была Б. Свилль, постаралась она изрядно. Волшебница открыла книгу на странице, которую отметила Ноа, и тут же встретилась с чередой свежих исправлений. Где-то были зачёркнуты и написаны правильно слова заклинания, а где-то были безжалостно вычеркнуты целые абзацы в угоду магическому прогрессу.

Ноа села на большой деревянный стул с подлокотниками и высокой спинкой, который, впрочем, постыдилась бы выставить в собственной столовой. Если бы та когда-нибудь появилась. Ноа молча кивнула Аларе, и та затянула на её запястьях и щиколотках прочные, пропитанные пахучими зельями ремни.

— Знакомое чувство, верно? — усмехнулась Ноа, когда Алара как следует затянула последний ремень на запястье.

Отвечать она отчего-то не спешила.

Ноа попробовала вырваться. Ничего не получилось. Этот результат заставил её удовлетворительно хмыкнуть, к удивлению той Ноа, какой она была ещё несколько недель назад. Она проследила за Петрой, что отошла к одной из стопок книг и вернулась оттуда с не менее старым экземпляром.

— «Порчи, проклятья и другие способы вывести волшебниц из себя» госпожи Марии де Белотти, — озвучила Петра. — Редкое издание, с иллюстрациями. Раньше всё приходилось сверять с буквами, а это, знаете ли, довольно непросто.

— О, у меня была такая, — с необъяснимым оптимизмом откликнулась Ноа. — Кто бы могла подумать, что именно её нужно будет первой спасать из огня.

— И как? Ты спасла?

— Нет, что ты! Дом подожгли уже без меня.

Последние приготовления к ритуалу прошли в тишине.

Ноа выпила настойку из успокаивающих трав и быстро обмякла в кресле. Мысли двигались очень медленно и неповоротливо, она с трудом могла думать о том, чем занималась Петра. Прочистив горло, волшебница взяла в руку книгу о некромантии и, встав напротив Ноа, вскинула руку и перешла к чтению заклинания. Были слова. Сложные, древние, неизвестные.

И было больно.

Ноа оставалась в сознании, когда душу вынули из неё наполовину. Она сидела, запрокинув голову, и старалась выбраться из сковывающих ремней, раскачивая стул и дёргаясь в разные стороны. Стул был прибит к полу, а ремни больно жгли руки и ноги. Она чувствовала проходящий насквозь поток раскалённой энергии, чувствовала, как всё сильнее трещит магия вокруг, а расплывчатый силуэт Петры, присутствие которой она теперь могла лишь ощущать, продолжал читать заклинание.

В мире было тихо и очень темно.

Казалось, её глаза выжигали изнутри, и как бы сильно она ни старалась их закрыть, ничего не получалось. Говорили, что глаза — это зеркало души. Интересно, какой половины? Неужели той, что зависла в воздухе над Ноа?

Душа была чёрной и густой, похожей на мстительный комок слизи.

Ноа совсем немного, но наклонила голову набок. Силуэт Петры отбросил первую книгу и принялся энергично листать страницы второй, то и дело поглядывая на стул с Ноа. Тело разрывалось. Его раскрыли, вынули что-то очень важное, и Ноа столь отчётливо ощущала возникшую пустоту, что хотелось выть. Не кричать, не стонать, не плакать, а истошно выть, умоляя, чтобы всё вернули назад.

Самый удобный способ убить некромантку — лишить её души. Или хотя бы того, что осталось у неё вместо.

Алара безучастно наблюдала поблизости, скрестив руки на груди в защитном жесте. Должно быть, такое у неё не в первый раз. Ноа начала что-то шептать, первое, что приходило в голову, не слишком разбирая слова и глотая окончания. Вновь попыталась вырваться. Ничего. Петра остервенело листала книгу и тоже что-то говорила себе под нос, но слова были очень далёкими, а Ноа сомневалась, была ли она всё ещё _здесь._

 

В кабинете Линны Ортрицкой велась как никогда оживлённая беседа. Сама Линна сидела за рабочим столом, сцепив руки в замок, и нетерпеливо, даже нервно постукивала носком ботинка по полу. Этот звук нервировал абсолютно всех. К столу были обращены два кресла, в которых расположились алхимица Виенна фон Лаомос и волшебница Рикса Ниардам, которые хоть и пребывали в похожем нетерпении, чувствовали себя в кабинете довольно свободно, хоть в последнее время и… нервно. Стоило разговору подойти к очередной паузе, их взгляды бросались рассматривать обстановку комнаты, а Линна в это время устало прикрывала глаза.

Был полдень, и меньше всего на свете Линне хотелось пропускать обед. Её неестественная худоба бросалась в глаза любой собеседнице, но Линна редко вспоминала о зеркале; всё чаще, день за днём, а особенно в последние несколько минут она думала о предстоящем обеде.

— То есть, если я правильно вас поняла, мы не можем с уверенностью сказать, что именно Алара выпустила некромантку? — устало произнесла Линна.

Они ходили по кругу уже несколько часов. Едва ли не несколько дней. Время всё шло, но Линна ничего не могла сделать с тем, что у неё было. В какой-то момент даже оказалось, что волшебницы не были способны обращать время вспять, и это несказанно расстроило Линну. Тогда какой толк учиться магии? Стук носка её ботинка всех бесконечно раздражал, и Линна едва могла сдерживать самодовольную ухмылку.

— Действительно, — произнесла алхимица Виенна, — она прикасалась к кандалам, решётке и замку, но ей, понимаете… _положено_ это делать. Мы нашли её следы в камере, что тоже не является весомым доказательством. Ботинки в страже у всех одинаковые, и там следы нескольких размеров, очень-очень старые. В конце концов, некромантку должны были занести внутрь.

— А что с этажом, где нашли бадью?

— Там сыро и отвратительно воняет, — отозвалась волшебница Рикса. — Всё залито водой, попробуй разберись. Даже если бы мы были двумя ищейками, то взять след бы не смогли. Вся тюрьма пропахла вашей капитанессой; может, потому, что хотя бы она была занята работой.

— И вы вдвоём не можете найти мне двух женщин? — Линна начинала злиться.

_— Мы не ищейки._

Казалось бы, простое дело. Но Далин заявилась к ней в кабинет по пояс в грязи и подала устный рапорт о том, что непрекращающиеся ливни сбили их со следа, а преступницы изменили предполагаемый маршрут. Ничего полезного. Они только потеряли несколько дней.

А стражницы? О, всё, что отлично у них получалось — делать вид, что они не имеют к случившемуся никакого отношения. Все ходили мрачными, а при появлении Линны тут же прекращали разговоры. Ни одного донесения, ни одной анонимной записки, ни одного честного признания в том, что Алару в тот день видели в тюрьме. И хоть бы одна призналась…

Теперь у неё не получалось не то что догнать Алару, а хотя бы приблизительно знать, где она может быть. Виенна и Рикса были бесполезны чуть более, чем полностью. Лейтенантка Далин превзошла их и здесь. И когда казалось, что ситуация зашла в тупик…

Линна вдруг почувствовала дрожь, пробежавшую по телу. Словно кто-то невидимая дёргала её за рукав, настойчиво требуя внимания, и от того кожа покрылась мурашками. Странное чувство не проходило. Стараясь не подавать виду (хоть она и понимала, что в один момент стала выглядеть чрезвычайно взволнованной), Линна попросила посторонних покинуть кабинет и закрыла за ними тяжёлую дверь на ключ.

Она бросила быстрый взгляд на часы. Время обеда. И как жаль было его пропускать.

Линна Ортрицкая сняла с вешалки у входа в кабинет длинный плащ с капюшоном, накинула его на плечи и растворилась в воздухе, оставив после себя лишь едва заметную тёмную дымку, стелющуюся по полу.


	8. Глава 8. Отражение

Ноа помнила свет. Так долго, целых три года вокруг была только тьма и плохо различимый звон голосов, но потом появился свет. Никто не оборачивалась на него, а Ноа рискнула. Она уже плохо помнила себя, плохо помнила свою жизнь, только знала, что хочет выбраться, даже если считала, что выхода не было. Она потеряла счёт времени в этой темноте, чувствовала, что задыхается, и свет стал целью её существования на несколько секунд. И этих секунд хватило. Возможно, она была оптимисткой, а возможно, к ней прислушалась Судьба.

В этот раз тоже был свет, и был звон, нет, не голосов, а колокольчика. Такого, какой все представляю при слове «колокольчик». И Ноа тоже его представила. Она оглянулась и не нашла рядом ни Петры, ни Алары, а вокруг была лишь пустая, словно заброшенная лаборатория. Стул, к которому она была прикована, куда-то исчез. Свет факелов слепил глаза, но не освещал путь, и она двинулась к выходу; оттуда как раз и доносился манящий звон. Ноги плохо её держали, но вся боль в теле куда-то исчезла, оставляя ощущение, будто она взяла это тело, чтобы попользоваться им какое-то время. Лишь мысли не пришли в порядок, и думать было всё также трудно, словно она пыталась сдвинуть с места огромную надгробную плиту. Было много пыли и плохо пахло. Дорога заняла бы у неё много времени, если бы время по-прежнему существовало, и даже в опустевшей лаборатории она слышала приглушённые обрывки разговоров:

_— Кажется, эта яма никогда не будет достаточно глубокой. Неужели у нас и правда нет никакого заклинания на этот счёт?_

_— Нужно помнить, с чего всё начинается. Не думай. Копай._

Ноа тяжело переставляла ноги в ботинках, ставших в один момент чугунными. Подошвы прилипали к полу и хотели сростись с ним в одно целое. Она оглядывалась, пытаясь уловить источник звука, но всё было напрасно.

_— Ещё пятьдесят страниц... Никогда бы не догадалась, что быть чернокнижницей так скучно._

Ноа двинулась дальше. Когда сквозь пелену на глазах она смогла разглядеть выход из лаборатории Петры, раздался громкий — громче, чем прежние звуки — хлопок. Она рванула в сторону, бессильно падая на пол, и закрыла голову руками. Это был очень плохой хлопок. После таких звуков она, как правило, катилась вниз с холма.

Ничего не произошло. Ноа встала и двинулась дальше.

_— Кто бы могла подумать, что именно её придётся первой спасать из огня, — прозвучал вдалеке её собственный голос._

_— И как? Ты спасла? — это был голос Петры._

_— Нет, что ты! Дом подожгли уже без меня._

Ноа обернулась, но ничего не увидела. Она издала тихий смешок, про себя поражаясь способности смеяться в сложившейся ситуации, причём над столь странными вещами. Лаборатория выглядела настолько необжито, словно из неё вырвали всё, что хранило в себе дух Петры де ла Монье, волшебницы и той, кто не выставила Ноа за порог, когда это было так нужно. И теперь Ноа чувствовала себя неуютно, расхаживая здесь без ведома хозяйки; впрочем, она отлично понимала, что её _здесь_ разительно отличалось от того же _здесь_ , что должны были видеть в этот момент Петра и Алара.

Наконец, она добралась до двери, через которую они сюда вошли. Звон колокольчика стал отчётливее, тянул и манил к себе. Ноа видела пробивающийся сквозь щели в дверных досках яркий свет и тщетно старалась думать о том, что может ожидать её, когда глаза привыкнут к свету. Она прислонилась плечом к стене возле двери и перевела дыхание. Голова кружилась, но Ноа по-прежнему не чувствовала никакой боли. А мысли её были всё так же спутаны и безобразно перевёрнуты с ног на голову.

Колокольчик затих. И Ноа открыла дверь.

 

Линна Ортрицкая появилась в кабинете своего дома из пыли, сопроводив внезапный визит шипением магии и небольшими искрами. Очень жаль, что проектировщица её дома не смогла отказаться от спальни — глупого пережитка прошлого, который давно следовало оставить позади — и не поместила длинную жёсткую кровать сразу в кабинет. Люди должны были экономить пространство вокруг себя, а не отгораживаться толстыми стенами, большими замками и иллюзией того, что для сна необходима отдельная комната. Проектировщица едва не потеряла сознание, услышав о такой просьбе, и Линна великодушно пошла на уступки.

Но где она действительно постаралась на славу, так это в размещении скрытой двери, ведущей в ещё одну комнату как раз из кабинета. Линна потянула за крохотный рычаг, неразличимый даже в ярком освещении, и потайная дверь открылась. Линна каждый раз поражалась, настолько искусно был сделан данный секрет; сама бы она обнаружила его с большим трудом, скажем, минут через десять.

На ходу снимая тёмный искрящийся плащ, Линна принялась зажигать все свечи в комнате, которая являлась её вторым кабинетом, но которой она уделяла непростительно мало внимания. Так случилось, что в последнее время обычной работы копилось всё больше, а место, где она в каком-то роде работала на полставки не доставляло хлопот. До сегодняшнего дня.

Всегда следовало чётко видеть, что ты делаешь, и из-за этого правила свечей в комнате было более чем достаточно. На двухъярусной полке стояли, рядами, высокие стеклянные сосуды, наполненные рыхлой землёй, пусть и закупорены они были уже давно. Линна обвела придирчивым взглядом сосуды и остановилась на одном из них, с короткой бумажной этикеткой и безупречной надписью на ней. Буквы состояли не из движения пера с чернилами, а из его рывков, точных до совершенства и настолько понятных для чтения, что в самом процессе чтения не было нужды. Сосуд схватили неточным рывком (Линна нервничала, но старалась не признаваться в этом даже самой себе) и отнесли к зеркалу в полный рост, рядом с которым очень кстати оказалось подходящее углубление.

Линна услышала звон колокольчика и не сразу осознала, что звонит в него она сама. Колокольчик тоже стоял возле зеркала.

«Наконец-то эти глупые детские догонялки закончатся, — пронеслось у неё в голове, когда свободной рукой она провела по зеркалу, и то помутнело. — Я уже слишком стара, чтобы бегать за какой-то девчонкой по лесам. И я вообще не должна этим заниматься. Осталось дело за малым».

 

Ноа и Линна смотрели подруга на подругу сквозь пелену разреженного тумана, вот только Ноа не знала, кто стоит перед ней. Она потянула руку вперёд, но не смогла преодолеть завесу зеркала и отчего-то немедленно подумала, что это к лучшему.

— Пытаешься вырваться, — с придыханием констатировала Линна. — Напрасно.

Ноа не слишком понимала, о чём говорила эта странная женщина. Её голос был похож на ледяную воду, а нескольких слов хватило, чтобы понять, что женщина в зеркале была чрезвычайно строга и, к тому же, весьма надменна. Встретить её… в таком месте было по меньшей мере безумием. Как и полагается, женщина по ту сторону пелены говорила загадками и не спешила объяснять, что происходит. Что же, если у неё есть огромное количество лишнего времени на размытые формулировки, то и у Ноа оно, безусловно, найдётся.

— Кто ты? Прошу, без загадок, я очень спешу... Наверное, — задумчиво добавила Ноа.

— Но тебе ведь некуда спешить, — Линна усмехнулась. — Ты пытаешься снять «проклятье», а твои подруги делают всю работу за тебя. Думаешь, получится?

— Пожалуйста, поподробнее с этого момента. Кто ты. Откуда ты меня знаешь. Где я. Вот это вот всё меня интересует, — она изобразила неопределённый жест руками, чеканя вопросы. — Ты дух? Не похожа. Человек? Тоже не очень…

Линна издала измученный вздох. Она чувствовала себя воспитательницей в школе, полной проблемных детей, и окончание урока не желало приближаться. Дети пытались задеть её, писали глупости на доске, срывали занятия, пытались пошутить и думали, что получалось смешно. Но они были всего лишь детьми.

Линна положила руку на сосуд с землёй и этикеткой, на которой чернилами было вырублено «Ноа», и прокрутила его в углублении, с силой вдавливая.

Ноа почувствовала, будто бы из неё пытаются силой вытащить ту немногую часть души, что осталась при ней. Она лишь успела заметить, как губы Линны превратились в тонкую полоску, после чего схватилась за сердце и согнулась, цепляясь пальцами за раму зеркала.

— По-прежнему недостаточно понятно? — учтиво поинтересовалась Линна и про себя удивилась желанию провернуть сосуд сильнее.

— Начинает проясняться, — солгала Ноа.

Она едва стояла на ногах, и на сопоставление неочевидных фактов сил не было. Внезапно, так же, как и появилась, боль прошла. Ноа, продолжая цепляться за раму зеркала с двойным усердием, старалась отдышаться, но воздуха не хватало. Возможно, воздуха не было вообще.

— Меня зовут Линна Ортрицкая, а ты совершаешь одну ошибку за другой, — упрекнула её Линна. — Сначала ты бежала от правосудия, теперь бежишь от судьбы, думаешь, никто не заметит. — Она наградила некромантку нахмуренным взглядом и сдержала желание расхаживать перед зеркалом, как учительница перед непослушной ученицей, оставленной после занятий. — Впрочем, по тебе видно, что ты не в ладах с информацией. Поясню. Твоё возвращение в этот мир никогда не было случайностью. Это случилось благодаря мне… и некоторым недоступным для твоего приземлённого разума силам. Полагаю, ты думаешь, что разум твой ни в коем случае не приземлён, а знаний достаточно, чтобы противиться моей воле. Но мы ещё не перешли к той части, в которой я буду вынуждена разбить все твои надежды. Почему ты? В тебе что-то есть, — Линна смерила хватающую ртом воздух Ноа оценивающим взглядом. — Возможно, мне показалось. Бывает ли что-то в этом мире просто так? Не для тебя. То «проклятье», от которого ты пытаешься избавиться, является лишь отражением нашей связи: тебя со мной.

— И что же мне теперь, оставить всё как есть?

— В идеальном мире — да. Потому что так должно быть. Кажется, тебя терзает вопрос, зачем мы связаны, и почему из-за этого страдаешь только ты. В идеальном мире я могла бы наделять женщин способностями и возвращать к жизни, чтобы они служили мне. Однако в наших обстоятельствах… — Линна прервалась, будучи изрядно измотанной витиеватыми фразами и размытыми формулировками. Она прокашлялась в крепко сжатый кулак. — Словом, ты моя подчинённая. Буквально и полностью. Я могу знать, где ты находишься, могу знать, что делаешь, могу приказывать тебе. Зачем? Порой приятно почувствовать своё превосходство.

— И как бы далеко я ни убежала… — догадливо начала Ноа.

— Всё верно. И вот какая проблема стоит между нами. Из тюрьмы императрицы сбежала одна заключённая, как раз накануне казни, которая, конечно, не убила бы её, — Линна удовлетворённо заметила, как затаила дыхание Ноа. — И императрица была бы крайне признательна _мне_ , если бы я исправила это досадное недоразумение. К тому же, в Страже работают просто посмешища.

— Очень увлекательно, — отмахнулась Ноа. — Но я упустила момент, не могла бы ты повторить, какой срок действия у заклинания, что связывает нас?

— Сто лет.

— Всего?

— О, тебе осталось немного. Поправь меня, если я ошибаюсь, но… девяносто четыре года?

— Не такой уж и большой срок, — согласилась Ноа.

— Сущие пустяки.

Какое-то время они стояли, молча рассматривая подруга подругу через пелену в зеркале, не рискуя протянуть руку, чтобы поверить, вдруг получится коснуться теперь. Линна производила всё такое же впечатление, отточенное годами неприятных знакомств и косых взглядов. Ноа, в свою очередь, казалась девушкой, которая просто заглянула в неправильную дверь. Она носила всё чёрное и выглядела одновременно мрачной и растерянной, позабыв где-то напускную самоуверенность, точно подростка. Впрочем, Ноа кое-что да умела.

— Нормы приличия обязывают меня поделиться информацией о том, как разорвать нашу связь.

Ноа наградила Линну взглядом, что красноречиво сообщал: она была удивлена, что Линне известно о неких нормах, а тем более приличия.

— Тебе нужна Алара, так бы и сказала. И наш разговор получился бы намного короче.

Линна утвердительно кивнула. Она собиралась что-то ответить или даже добавить, но Ноа неожиданно продолжила:

— Но ты смертная женщина, — произнесла она с небывалой уверенностью в собственных словах. — Ты не умирала и не возвращалась к жизни...

Ноа вновь почувствовала боль, скручивающую всё тело. Её рвали на куски изнутри, заставляя молчать, но она не хотела терять эту драгоценную нить разумной мысли. Всё было так правильно в этой идеи, даже если думать ни о чём не получалось, как не получалось издать ни звука. Линна хотела закрыть ей рот, должно быть, даже могла отправить обратно в реальность: после путешествия между измерениями мысли превращались в кашу.

— Ничего ведь не бывает просто так, — продолжила Ноа, с трудом выговаривая слова. Она могла думать только если говорила, а говорить могла лишь после того, как справится с непрекращающейся болью. — Ты не можешь быть могущественна _и_ неуязвима. В тебе есть сила, но она не может дать абсолютную власть над собственным телом. Ты стареешь, болеешь, боишься, что кто-то узнает о тебе и догадается. Что ты сделала? Заключила сделку с Дьяволицей?..

— Ты не сможешь вырваться. Я пришла, чтобы напомнить об этом, — торжественно провозгласила Линна.

Ноа согнулась в новом приступе боли. В любой другой ситуации она бы уже потеряла сознание, но сейчас была вынуждена терпеть ещё и накативший ужас. Даже если она сама как раз была бессмертна, это не значило, что ей нельзя было причинить смертельную боль.

Ноа рухнула на пол — или на что-то, что было вместо него. Сначала исчезло зеркало. А потом и всё остальное.


	9. Глава 9. Возможности

Ноа чувствовала, что её будто бы как следует ударили по голове. Ощущение это понемногу становилось всё более привычным.

В глаза сильно бил свет яркого фонаря, которым трясли перед ней, и даже самые тихие звуки отдавались физической болью и звенели в голове. Она пришла в себя всё на том же стуле в лаборатории Петры де ла Монье, но теперь могла пошевелить руками и ногами, которые более не сковывались ремнями, и ощущение это успокаивало. Ноа поспешила вытереть тыльной стороной ладони мокрый лоб. Обеспокоенные Петра и Алара несказанно обрадовались, когда она открыла глаза (пусть и пожалела о своей неосторожности), однако оглушать потоком новой информации не спешили. Алара сидела на корточках, держась за стул, и с интересом и проступающим волнением вглядывалась в измученное лицо Ноа, словно стараясь подметить невидимые изменения. По части наблюдений Аларе не было равных.

Лаборатория, удостоенная беглого взгляда, приобрела признаки жизни. Точнее, признаки того, что ею _пользовались_. Жуткая пелена перед глазами исчезла, а мир со временем пришёл в норму. Не в прямом смысле, конечно. До какого-никакого понятия «нормы» всё ещё было слишком далеко, и Ноа давно перестала пытаться достичь его хотя бы лично. И, что наиболее важно, это был привычный для Ноа мир. Краски комнаты и свет от фонаря перестали рябить и сменять друг друга неестественными оттенками, а чужое тяжёлое дыхание уже не звучало в ушах столь отчётливо.

Ноа приподнялась на локтях и постаралась поудобнее усесться на стул. Если бы она попыталась встать, то непременно упала бы, хотя никакого боли её тело не испытывало. Однако Ноа точно помнила, _какой_ была минувшая боль, и страх её возвращения заставлял вести себя осторожно. И сейчас они никуда не спешили. Наконец-то.

Поборов внутренние противоречия, Петра отставила фонарь и села на край стола.

— Я ничего не смогла найти… — произнесла Петра и виновато опустила голову. Она уже собиралась добавить что-то ещё в свою защиту, но молчаливый взмах руки Ноа остановил её.

Ноа рассказала им обо всём, что случилось. Рассказ занял какое-то время.

— И какой у нас выход? — осведомилась Алара, останавливаясь после долгих и методичных, словно на допросе, шагов из стороны в сторону.

Она почти патрулировала эту лабораторию. Из нарушительниц спокойствия удалось обнаружить крыс, пауков и излишне взволнованную Петру. В остальных отношениях здесь было тихо, несмотря на все эти нагнетающие обстановку странные колбы и пыльные книги. Хотя то, чем Петра и Ноа занимались, едва ли смутило Алару.

— Можем подождать девяносто четыре года, — беззаботно отозвалась Ноа и вновь махнула рукой, сопроводив взмах нервным смешком. — Можем вернуться в Лотэр и сдаться, а можем убить Линну.

— А просто убежать мы не можем? Ваша связь не выглядит слишком крепкой, — Алара изогнула бровь. Она всё ещё была жива, потому что иногда всё, что следует сделать стражнице — это убежать. На осознание этого факта ушло какое-то время её жизни.

— Я никогда не пыталась выбраться, — Ноа пожала плечами и подтянула ноги к груди, сильнее вжимаясь в высокую спинку стула. — Должно быть, она чувствует это и может вертеть мною, как будет угодно. Буквально. Не думаю, что теперь нам понадобится другое измерение, чтобы причинить мне боль: я видела землю с моей могилы. И хотя раньше я ни о чём таком не слышала, кажется, так можно подчинить любую некромантку.

— Вряд ли об этом пишут в книжках…

Петра сделала решительный шаг назад и тут же испугалась этого движения, словно оно ей не принадлежало. Она пробормотала что-то, отдалённо похожее на «я принесу тебе воды», — после чего быстро зашагала в сторону выхода. Ноа даже не успела её поблагодарить. Должно быть, заклинания для некроманток оказались не столь безопасными для прочих волшебниц, как Ноа рассчитывала. Сказывались особенности профессии или, вскользь подумала Ноа, особенности их разума. Она ведь относилась к подобным заклинаниям совершенно обыденно, а Петра… Кто знает, что с ней могло случиться от контакта со столь необычной магией. Ноа не боялась кладбищ, не боялась мёртвых (и даже смотрелась в зеркало), не боялась костей. Петра же была волшебницей совершенно другого рода. Петра привыкла к покою.

Как только дверь в лабораторию где-то вдалеке нервно захлопнулась, Алара приблизилась, расставила руки по обе стороны от головы Ноа и прошептала, глядя ей ровно в глаза:

— Мы не можем вернуться, — было в её голосе что-то обеспокоенное и резкое, что давно витало в воздухе.

— Я понимаю, — Ноа сглотнула. — И ты пойми: Линна меня не отпустит. Ты отпустишь из своего сундука тысячу монет? А стражницу, если та попросит внеочередной выходной? Особенно если эта стражница тебе _ничего не стоит._ Бежать — отличное решение, одобряю. Но мы не можем бездействовать и надеяться, что наши проблемы решатся сами по себе.

— По глазам вижу, что ты плохо знакома с методами работы Стражи. Именно этим мы и занимаемся.

— А ещё стреляете по честным людям из арбалетов.

Они одновременно издали странный смешок. Ноа глядела в серо-зелёные глаза Алары, потемневшие в свете факела, и решительно отбросила мысль о том, чтобы вернуться. Её, в конце концов, тоже не отпустят; а ещё они были заодно, уже слишком давно, чтобы сдаваться. Она ни за что бы не бросила Алару. Алара верила ей, Алара была так близко, что перехватывало дыхание, у Алары… был меч. 

Ноа улыбнулась своим мыслям. Конечно, дело было не в мече. Алара просто была, и этого оказывалось более чем достаточно. Она притягивала взгляд Ноа, заставляла его блуждать по высокой широкоплечей фигуре, а ещё она позволяла Ноа хотя бы ненадолго расслабиться. Словно ей самой это всё было не в тягость. Алара точно знала, что Ноа было нужна, и из-за этого так хорошо понимала её даже без слов, что в это с трудом удавалось верить. Так просто не могло быть. Потому что Ноа не приходилось ничего объяснять и о чём-то просить, не нужно было оправдываться за саму себя и свои поступки.

Быть может, дело было в том, что знакомство их началось так, что скрыть что-то было сложно. Ноа защищалась отчаянно, и всё равно проиграла. Алара видела всё от начала и до конца и всё равно… влюбилась. Конечно, Ноа знала, что в ней что-то было, и вовсе не в магическом смысле. Алара каждый день что-то делала для неё. Каждый день, каждый час, каждый миг. Даже когда достаточным было просто оказаться рядом.

Ноа никогда не нравилась Империя Корас, где пришлось провести всю жизнь и то, что случилось после. Здесь было тепло летом и не слишком холодно зимой, но люди вокруг из года в год будто бы занимались непонятно чем. Петра, например, была не просто волшебницей, а волшебницей, получившей магическое образование. И чем она занималась после этого? Пила чай, читала книги, латала разваливающийся магический дом и смазывала волшебные петли. Чем целыми днями занимались стражницы? Ноа и представить не могла, настолько скудной казалась их работа, если обращать внимание только на результаты. Чем она сама занималась целыми днями? По большей части, тем же, чем и Петра; лишь иногда опасливо приоткрывала дверь и впускала заказчицу, которой нетерпелось увидеть почившую родственницу.

Теперь её жизнь была наполнена событиями. Она провела отличный отпуск в тюрьме, прыгала со второго этажа, получила в спину два арбалетных болта, прокатилась по склону холма (большей частью, лицом), чуть не отдала Богине душу и даже совершила путешествие между мирами — занятие, впрочем, достаточно скверное.

Ко всему прочему, большая мускулистая женщина защищала её и однажды раздела, чтобы намазать спину мазью. Теперь эта женщина пристально смотрела ей в глаза.

— Ты можешь идти? — прошептала Алара одними губами, и Ноа, словно заворожённая, пропустила вопрос мимо ушей.

Она глупо кивнула, надеясь, что это сойдёт за ответ, и совсем скоро повисшую тишину нарушили шаги Петры. Кружка, которую она держала в руках, когда-то была наполнена полностью, но волшебницу здорово трясло, и поэтому стакан остался полон лишь наполовину. Вода в нём нервно раскачивалась.

— Чувствую себя теперь не в своей тарелке, — сообщила Петра и поёжилась. — Как будто в чужую кожу влезла.

— Видимо, нам пора уходить из твоего дома, — произнесла Ноа и бросила взгляд на Алару, которая уже рассматривала книги на столе, словно ничего между ними только что не случилось. Она просто-таки источала любопытство к рукописям. — Ты и так слишком многое для нас сделала.

— Я открою вам портал в Рондер-строк, — весь вид Петры старался скрыть её неуверенность в собственных силах. Но волшебница продолжила: — Корабли там плавают по всему Белому морю, даже ваших лошадей на борт возьмут.

— Но мы ведь договаривались, что это необязательно…

— Нет, всё нормально. Сущие пустяки, — беззаботно отмахнулась волшебница, которую мелко трясло. — Не всё же мне книжки читать. К тому же, я не имею понятия, к кому там можно обратиться. Дальше придётся без меня.

Когда они стояли на заднем дворе дома Петры, усеянном волшебными растениями, и смотрели в открытый портал, Ноа обняла волшебницу и ещё раз поблагодарила за всё, что она для них сделала. Лошади, оставленные без внимания, переглядывались подруга с подругой и бросали встревоженные взгляды в неизвестную магическую дыру. Лошадь Алары была поспособнее: она понимала, что скоро туда придётся идти.

Алара тоже обняла Петру, однако была слишком плоха в благодарностях или прощальных речах, так что ограничилась кивком; но Петра была волшебницей поразительной широты души.

Над Дорманом вновь собирались тучи. След должен был оборваться ещё раз, ведь не могли Ноа и Алара, вместе с лошадьми, вскочить в стену и исчезнуть. Ни в коем случае не могли.

А волшебницы ни за что не стали бы помогать некроманткам.

Ноа несколько раз провела пальцами по мордам лошадей, нашёптывая заклинание, и их морды опоясало загадочное тёмно-красное сияние. Лошади сразу притихли. Она взяла Алару за руку, и проделала с ними то же самое, после чего пояснила, не разжимая чужой руки:

— Всякое может случиться. Так ни нас, ни их не разбросает по разным странам, — после чего добавила для большей убедительности: — Заклинание связи. Должно быть, крайне удобно брать заложниц.

— Я не заложница, — с ухмылкой уточнила Алара.

— А я хотела бы сказать, что не беру тебя…

Ноа решила не договаривать.

Лошади послушно зашли в портал, и хвосты их совсем скоро исчезли в магическом свечении. Следом исчезли и Ноа с Аларой.

А потом что-то пошло не так.

 

Алхимица Виенна фон Лаомос и волшебница Рикса Ниардам расслабленно курили нечто, что Виенна в своей лаборатории уверенно назвала «сигаретами», и бросали редкие взгляды на бумаги, разложенные на столе. Бумаг было немного, но волнения они вызывали непозволительно много. Дома у Виенны всегда стоял этот горький запах сигарет, алхимических реагентов и цветов, пусть алхимица и не была похожа на садоводку. Она вообще не была похожа ни на кого, и иногда этим пользовалась. Какое место она занимала в Мастерской? Не последнее. Виенна любила с этим играть.

В какой-то момент Рикса не выдержала и открыла окно — она начала задыхаться.

Волшебница выжидающе глядела на Виенну, не имея особого желания разговаривать. Они сидели, завёрнутые в пледы, в больших креслах, только ноги Риксы были поджаты к груди, и она обнимала их руками. В доме было тепло, дымно, и несмотря на ранний вечер Риксу уже клонило в сон. Ей хотелось верить, что Виенна знала, что делала. Пусть алхимица при знакомстве поближе и создавала впечатление взбалмошной учёной себе на уме, она умела отстоять это впечатление и слепить из него саму себя. Оно было ей на руку. У сумасбродки никто не спросит, зачем ей огромный мешок соли, и что она собралась делать с ящиком табака.

Виенна любила размах. Рикса этим пользовалась.

— Мы же не будем что-то делать для Линны Ортрицкой? — спросила Рикса просто чтобы убедиться, что она правильно понимала ситуацию.

— Не-а, — лениво отозвалась Виенна.

И происходящее в один момент прояснилось.

Рикса опустила взгляд на бумаги и тут же его отвела; она уже не могла выкроить хотя бы один вечер, чтобы расслабиться. Постоянно приходилось думать о работе. Или о том, чем ей пришло в голову себя занять. Думать о работе на императрицу было невыносимо скучно, а развлекать саму себя в процессе с каждым разом оказывалось всё сложнее. Рикса предпочитала думать о Виенне, и делала теперь это лишь немного меньше после того, как они сошлись. Когда Виенна пряталась от неё в Мастерской и не желала принимать цветы, краснея с каждым подарком всё сильнее, Рикса думала о ней круглыми сутками.

Вдруг Виенна поднялась со своего кресла, затушила сигарету и направилась к Риксе, которой, пусть и неохотно, пришлось спустить ноги на пол. Виенна опустилась ей на колени.

_Соскучилась._

У них всегда хватало дел, но хотя бы такими вечерами, когда огонь неторопливо плясал в камине, а неприятные женщины не вызывали их к себе в кабинет, чтобы после этого торопливо выгнать; в такие вечера было приятно подумать подруга о подруге. От алхимицы пахло табаком, серой и какой-то смесью для волос из грибов, ведь она искренне считала, что так её причёска будет выглядеть впечатляюще. Не выглядела. Рикса запустила пальцы в короткие русые волосы, завязанные в тугой хвост, и Виенна её поцеловала.

— Запах не очень, — поморщилась волшебница.

— Я над этим работаю.

Рикса вновь бросила взгляд на стол с бумагами, в этот раз почти обеспокоенный, через плечо Виенны. Последняя проследила за ним. Виенна взяла Риксу за подбородок холодными цепкими пальцами и заглянула в болотные глаза, прошептав:

— Не думай об этом, сегодня мы сделали достаточно, — предложение было слишком заманчиво, и Рикса поспешила им воспользоваться. Виенна снова её поцеловала и положила руки на шею. От ледяных прикосновений Рикса вздрогнула. — Пошли в кровать.

— Ещё рано, — не представляя зачем, волшебница запротестовала.

— Я и не предлагаю спать. Пошли.

— Надеюсь, ты вывела тот ужасный запах оксия из простыней?

— Да, если ты обещаешь больше ничего не разливать на постель.

Рикса послушно поднялась на ноги и проследовала в спальню, где была большая кровать и приглушённое освещение. А ещё, будто бы по волшебству, в спальне Виенны всегда оказывалось чуть больше разбросанной одежды, чем нужно. Рикса улыбнулась своим мыслям — совпадение.

У неё по-прежнему появлялись тревожные размышления относительно разложенных на столе бумаг, содержащих информацию, за которую их запросто могли отправить на виселицу. К счастью, в доме Виенны редко бывали посторонние. Рикса не считалась. Она знала, что думала об этом слишком много, и знала, сколь необходимым было отвлечься. К её счастью, Виенна отлично разбиралась в вещах, заставляющих позабыть обо всём на свете.

Например, вкусном ужине при свечах, долгих разговорах о работе (или предназначении — в их случае это было почти одним и тем же), самодельных сигаретах, когда от жевательного табака начинало тошнить, хорошем массаже, словно её руки были созданы только для этого.

Или, например, в себе.

 

Когда Анну, старшую лейтенантку лотэрской Стражи убили, она ужинала. В тот вечер Алары не было рядом из-за того, что Анна захотела немного побыть одна, и Алара занималась, должно быть, тем, что разбиралась со всеми, кому старшая лейтенантка не нравилась. Желающих хватало. Анна прекрасно об этом знала, но искренне не собиралась ничего предпринимать. Внутренний голос, подчиняющийся городу и законам человеческих отношений, изредка старался убедить её, что с такими добрыми намерениями она долго не протянет.

В голове Анны в ту ночь была какая-то каша.

«И всё же, как далеко ты уедешь на одной только честности? — вновь заговорил голос в голове, когда за ужином Анна перешла к рыбе. — Твоя честность никому не нужна. Даже Алару ты не смогла убедить, хотя знаешь, как _трепетно_ она к тебе относится. В Страже ты ничего не исправишь, рыба ведь, ха-ха, гниёт с головы. — Анна с пренебрежением отодвинула рыбью голову, лежащую на тарелке, в сторону. — Всё было зря, всё было зря, всё было зря…»

Анна поморщилась. Если бы доводы суровой реальности оказывали на неё ощутимое воздействие, она бы не продержалась так долго.

В целом мире Анне выпала непростая роль: она считала, что если поступать честно, всё обязательно будет хорошо. Когда-нибудь. И накатывавшее отчаяние вовсе не означало, что мир был полон негодяев и плохих людей, просто в жизни случались дни, когда руки опускались даже у неё. Алара говорила, что она — последний свет в её жизни, самый чистый и добрый человек с горящими глазами, которую, казались, не сломили бы никакие преграды.

«Всю жизнь ты старалась быть лучше, — не унимался голос в голове. — Ты держалась и не сдавалась, ты действовала твёрдо и уверенно, и иногда люди попросту были вынуждены признать, что ты _права._ Ты работала на Линну Ортрицкую и выполняла приказы со всей своей непрошибаемостью, но лишь потому, что заблуждалась. Ты работала в Страже и толкала Алару наверх только потому, что знала: она справится лучше. В ней есть что-то, что нравится людям, которым нужно понравиться. В Империи всё давно непросто. Если бы честность и добродетельность могли строить города, ты бы уже давно стала императрицей новой Империи. Но сейчас ты доешь эту рыбу, встанешь из-за стола и поймёшь, что всё было зря».

Анна отшвырнула от себя тарелку с той силой, что та едва не разбилась об пол, даже будучи деревянной.

Через секунду Анна упала замертво с кинжалом в сердце.

Убийца вытащила из бездыханного тела кинжал и бережно вытерла кровь. Иногда поступали странные заказы, и она знала, что могла не стараться быть незаметной. Но это тоже было частью профессии. Даже если заказчица сама хотела умереть, ей необязательно было знать, что эти секунды в жизни — последние. Убийца окинула профессиональным взглядом небольшую, скорее всего, съёмную комнату и зацепилась за несколько ценных вещей. Обычно она не воровала, но у её матери скоро был день рождения.

Она старалась быть хорошей дочерью.

Прежде чем прихватить будто бы специально оставленные на видном месте деньги и манящие шкатулки с ценностями, убийца опустилась на корточки и проверила одежду Анны, чтобы найти небольшой клочок бумаги. Забыв всего о трети привычной осторожности, она с интересом погрузилась в чтение.

 _«Дорогая Алара,_ »

Убийца подняла взгляд и упёрлась им в ближайшую стену. Ах, _капитанесса Алара._ Она закусила губу и продолжила читать, предвкушая нечто невероятно интересное.

_«Дорогая Алара,_

_ты знаешь, всё было зря. Это было не заказное убийство, и винить в нём некого, только если ты своим придирчивым взглядом не найдёшь в своде законов хоть строчку о том, что бывает с людьми, заказавшими убить самих себя._

_Я больше так не могу. Я слабая. Я не смогла даже сама себя убить. Прошу, не вини меня._

_Твоя Анна»_

Убийца с тяжёлым вздохом выпрямилась и, бережно сложив записку, спрятала её в небольшую набедренную сумку. Алара точно такому не поверит, обязательно бросится искать, точно преданная собака. Лучше пусть не будет никаких улик вообще.

Она вышла так же, как и вошла — через окно.


	10. Глава 10. Пещера

В месте, куда перенёс их портал Петры, было темно и хватало неприятных запахов. Да и на портовый город Рондер-строк походило не очень. Разве что на один из его подвалов или, что более вероятно, ночную конюшню. Однако магический портал быстро захлопнулся за их спинами — быстрее, чем они поняли, что что-то не так — и вернуться назад уже не было возможности. Вдалеке капала вода, рождая эхо, а воздух будто бы собирался где-то под потолком (где бы этот потолок ни находился) — сложно было дышать. Слабое тёмно-красное сияние от заклинания по-прежнему окутывало их руки, и Алара вместе с Ноа синхронно подняли их, чтобы осветить пространство впереди. Опять же, где бы это «впереди» ни находилось.

Что же, впереди было темно.

Все вещи, кроме небольших сумок с самым необходимым, остались на лошадях, а лошади прямо сейчас были в каком-то другом, но, очевидно, более освещённом месте. Просто потому, что менее освещённое место представить было сложно. В то время как в месте, где оказались они, витала магия и что-то ещё, намного более неприятное. По крайней мере, Ноа знала, как управляться с магией — иногда это получалось отлично, иногда не очень, но в целом определённый уровень был создан — однако она никогда не знала заранее, что представляло из себя таинственное «что-то ещё», особенно если это было местом. Каким местом?

Дворцом императрицы? Ещё одной тюрьмой? Заброшенной лечебницей для душевнобольных женщин, которые оказались там по воле своих мужей?

Голоса в голове некромантки, непрестанно сопровождающие её в течение столь долгого времени, что она привыкла их игнорировать, вдруг взбушевались. И игнорировать их и дальше стало решительно невозможно. Эти голоса, впрочем, не были её проблемой; они были проблемой исключительно тех, кому принадлежали, и они обращались к Ноа попросту из-за того, что она могла их слышать. Иногда наличие ответа было совсем не обязательным условием, чтобы начать разговор.

В общении с людьми у Ноа дела обстояли примерно так же.

 _«Беги прочь, убирайся, не задерживайся здесь»_ , — нашёптывали голоса, сливаясь в какофонию, не позволяющую разобрать ничего более.

Ох, _снова они._ Существовало ли во всём мире хоть одно место — помимо тюрьмы, виселицы и собственной могилы, конечно, — где Ноа были бы рады видеть и не советовали как можно быстрее оказаться подальше от этого места? Голоса умерших твердили это буквально на каждом шагу; ещё бы, ведь именно здесь они и погибли. И если умершие были достаточно благоразумны, то стремились уберечь от смерти всех остальных.

Но, знаете, иногда тебя просто сбивает телега.

Ноа тряхнула головой, и голоса немного стихли, словно побоялись, что из этой головы их немедленно выселят. Если здесь и вправду было опасно, что же, бежать Ноа в настоящий момент некуда. Она не умела открывать порталы, потому что никогда прежде в этом не существовало настоящей надобности, как не слишком хорошо умела сражаться, если «сражаться» подразумевало «бороться за жизнь». Откровенно говоря, Ноа с намного большей вероятностью привыкла, что на смерть сражались за неё. А у скелетов всё равно не могло быть второй смерти…

Ноа поспешила прервать неопределённые размышления. Если бы у них было время развести здесь костёр, пообедать и неторопливо направиться к выходу, едва ли здесь было бы так темно.

Она достала из сумки перчатки, которые уже привыкла всегда держать под рукой, аккуратно и тихо хлопнула в ладоши, и вспыхнувший огонь осветил пространство вокруг.

Вокруг по-прежнему было темно, в этом они не ошиблись.

Ноа рывком разорвала магическую связь и, не желая произносить ни слова вслух, кивнула на меч Алары, с которым та тоже не привыкла расставаться. Иногда привязанность к предметам, даже смертельно опасным, оказывалась сильнее норм приличия и благоразумия. Алара перехватила оружие поудобнее и, освещая путь лишь порывистым племенем, они двинули вперёд. Где-то вдалеке раздавались голоса, в этот раз всё более реальные.

Передвигались они едва слышно (потому что слышно в темноте было почти всё) и шли на звук женских, заливисто смеющихся голосов, не столь обременённых вопросом о том, где же они находятся. Их обладательницы, быть может, не заметили бы даже целый табун лошадей, но рисковать не хотелось.

Петра перенесла их в какую-то пещеру, и пещера эта с каждым мгновением всё больше походила на чьё-то логово, чем на туристический маршрут. Петра устала, была выбита из колеи и привычной картины мира, торопилась, и лишь одной богине было известно, куда она отправила лошадей со всеми вещами и, что более важно, деньгами. Только чудом они передвигались по этой пещере, не задевая ни стены, ни многочисленные наросты сверху и снизу, и какое-то количество осторожных шагов спустя всё же увидели свет множества факелов, бьющий из-за угла.

В темноте, разбиваемой лишь огнём, это могло показаться светом ангелов. Только Ноа не понаслышке знала: ангелов не существует.

— Я точно тебе говорю, кого-то опять выбросило к нам! — произнёс первый голос, бодрый и энергичный. — Пошли проверим!

— Ну уж нет, — запротестовал второй голос, который был незначительно ниже, но различать их как-то было необходимо. — Я с места не сдвинусь, пока не закончу с супом. Ты хочешь, как и в прошлый раз, есть жёсткое мясо?

— Мы едим это мясо уже неделю, оно само по себе жёсткое. Вот, держи, посоли как следует, и специй, специй побольше насыпь!

— Может, я тебе просто солонку залью бульоном?

— Очень смешно… — первый голос поник и добавил, уже не так энергично: — Ненавижу баранину.

— В следующий раз сама попробуешь принести нам что-то крупнее овцы, и я на тебя посмотрю, — победно заявил второй голос, напротив, приободрившись.

Внутри у Ноа что-то отлегло. Они подслушивали, прижавшись к стене, и нужно было только голову повернуть, чтобы увидеть обладательниц голосов. Вот только этого не слишком хотелось. Да, естественно, люди по всему миру готовили мясо животных, но пещера выглядела крайне зловещей, за исключением отсутствующих гор из костей, разбросанных по земле, и как же страшно было строить предположения о том, не ужинают ли они сегодня супом с пастушкой из соседней деревни. Ноа быстро отметила: они ведь тоже были здесь. Вполне себе ужин, верно? Вот только Алара была бы слишком жилистой и жёсткой, а сама она, должно быть, чересчур худая и… мёртвая для добротного бульона.

От таких мыслей можно было сойти с ума. Ноа отчаянно не хотелось стать чьим-то ужином, послужить даже для самого наваристого супа, и она совершенно не так представляла их дальнейшее путешествие. С другой стороны… Нет, это не могла быть Линна. Всё это было слишком странным, и, рассуждая логически, она ведь не пыталась снять с себя «проклятье». Просто хотела оказаться как можно дальше. Настолько далеко, чтобы Линна смогла о ней забыть.

Нечего было ей ловить Ноа. Нечего.

Выходить они не торопились. Ноа всё же глянула за угол и быстро наткнулась взглядом на двух крупных женщин средних лет, одетых во всё чёрное и с чёрными волосами. Женщины были чрезвычайно похожи, но с уловимыми отличиями, и в её сторону они не смотрели. Они были заняты тем, что, в большей степени, бесцельно переставляли продукты и тарелки на столе с одного места на другое, скорее в попытках занять себя чем-то до заветного обеда. У Ноа и самой, отчего-то (действительно, отчего?), возникли мысли о еде. Намного более мрачные. Она вгляделась дальше и увидела бурлящий котёл, от которого мог бы исходить очень аппетитный аромат, если бы только не… Ноа продолжила осмотр, но через долю секунды рванула назад, сильнее вжимаясь в стену.

На столе, между морковью, капустой и картофелем лежала отрубленная человеческая голова, словно там ей и было самое место, и Ноа откровенно не хотелось знать, где в настоящий момент находилось остальное тело.

Голоса снова дали о себе знать. Кто-то смеялась, кто-то злорадствовала, но вместе они нагоняли такое ощущение безнадёжности и опасности, что Ноа почувствовала, будто сердце забилось быстрее. Поспешила проверить, пробираясь ладонью под одежду. Показалось. Она тихо хлопнула в ладоши, погасив огонь на перчатках, и постаралась сильнее прежнего приглушить дыхание.

А вот Алара держалась необычайно стойко. Если бы у Ноа было время, она бы даже удивилась чужой невозмутимости и готовности ко всему. Даже тому, как она неслышно дышала.

Ноа, быстро обдумав всю полученную информацию, шепнула Аларе, прижавшись к ней как можно ближе, так что чувствовала такой же жар чужого взволнованного тела, пробивающегося мимо доспехов — хоть что-то выдавало волнение Алары:

— Двое, сёстры, они кого-то убили, похоже, чернокнижницы. Нужно выбираться. Срочно.

— Во всех сказках злых сестёр всегда трое, — почти искренне изумилась Алара и посчитала, что это ценное замечание заслуживает того, чтобы его озвучили.

— Ну, мы и не в сказке.

— И правда. Мне бы тоже не хотелось, чтобы проблем у нас стало на одну сестру больше.

Ноа уже собиралась сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы как можно дальше убраться от опасных женщин и не менее опасного котла, как почувствовала, что рука Алары удерживает её на месте, всего на несколько секунд. Алара кивнула на пространство, заполненное светом, после чего показала пальцем на свой меч и провела рукой по горлу. Ноа решительно покачала головой; она просто не могла знать, что ожидает их, если они зачем-то решат напасть.

Должен был быть другой выход. Не из ситуации. Из пещеры.

Но свежего воздуха не прибавилось, а ветер не спешил обдувать их обеспокоенные лица, как бы сильно Ноа ни старалась его почувствовать.

— Нет, знаешь, я _точно_ что-то слышала! Надо проверить, — вновь заговорил первый голос.

Послышались неумолимо приближающиеся шаги, эхом звучащие в тёмных сводах пещеры. Ноа вновь вжалась в стену и, закинув голову, отчаянно пыталась вспомнить хоть одно боевое заклинание, словно обращаясь к одной из множества несуществующих богинь. Призыв души? Нет, не оно. Подчинение скелета? Не сейчас. Контроль разума? Едва ли получится. Ошеломление? Только если она выпрыгнет из-за угла и напугает эту женщину до смерти. Природное очарование? Кого она пытается рассмешить…

И вообще. Почему они знали, что кто-то ещё здесь есть? Точнее, что кто-то должны были здесь быть. Кажется, и правда чернокнижницы. Только зачем им было ловить волшебниц, путешествующих через пространство? Они, может, в действительности никого и не ловили, может, так вышло исходя из совокупности факторов. Однако это не исключало того, что сёстры охотно сложившимися факторами пользовались. Магия ведь притягивает магию... Ноа припомнила собственные мысли и не на шутку испугалась.

_Иногда тебя просто сбивает телега._

Телега неслась прямо на них.

Когда шаги женщины зазвучали совсем близко, и залитая светом фигура появилась из-за угла, направляясь туда, откуда Ноа и Алара пришли, они набросились на женщину, стараясь зажать рот, и повалили на землю. Шума, впрочем, они наделали немало.

— Ты что, дороги не разобрала? — крикнула вторая сестра, не спеша при этом двигаться с места, будучи чересчур увлечённой готовкой.

— Ага! — как можно правдоподобнее отозвалась Ноа и посмотрела на Алару, в растерянности пожимая плечами. — Зажми ей руки, срочно! — процедила она сквозь сжатые губы.

Алара быстро поняла ситуацию, в которой, должно быть, оказывалась не один раз, и села на бёдра женщине, коленями прижав её ладони к земле так, чтобы нельзя было начертить заклинание в воздухе. Её рука по-прежнему крепко прижималась к чужому рту.

— Заложница, отлично, — выдохнула Алара, стараясь прийти в себя. — Привяжи её… ко мне, — она изобразила в воздухе странные фигуры, стараясь донести свою мысль о магии.

Ноа поспешно кивнула и прошептала заклинание связи, после чего знакомое тёмно-красное сияние, точно толстая верёвка, связало руку Алары с рукой женщины и не позволило выбраться в любом из смыслов. Женщина всё же пыталась вырваться, но скинуть с себя весь вес Алары ещё не удавалось ни одной, даже самой проворной и выносливой преступнице. Алара лишь сильнее вжала заложницу в землю и жестом приказала молчать, при этом изо всех сил стараясь заставить её не отводить взгляд.

В это же время Ноа резким движением оторвала от чужой юбки две полоски крепкой ткани, помогла Аларе поднять заложницу на ноги и, скрепив её руки в замок, зафиксировала их тканью так туго, как только смогла; второй полоской она завязала ей рот. Ради этого даже пришлось снять одну перчатку. После чего, театрально вздохнув, Ноа убрала с лица выбившиеся волосы.

Ноа и Алара тяжело дышали и смотрели подруга на подругу с какими-то безумными улыбками, появившимися вполне закономерно. Всё произошло так быстро… Но у них получилось.

— Энн? — вновь крикнула сестра, которая осталась готовить суп. — Тебе помочь?!

Весьма опрометчиво с её стороны и очень, очень глупо. Ноа и Алара снова переглянулись. Блеск в глазах, выдающий их азарт с головой, был красноречивее всех слов. Алара держала заложницу одной рукой, а во второй у неё был зажат меч; Ноа пряталась за их спинами, и так они показались перед второй женщиной, наконец выйдя на свет.

Некое помещение этой пещеры, наиболее похожее на чьё-то жилище, производило, пожалуй, именно то впечатление, которое должно было производить. Две прогнившие кровати стояли в одной стороне, несколько шкафов, тщательно забитых книгами, алхимическими ингредиентами и обычной едой, в другой, а в центре располагался большой стол — наиболее посещаемое место в окрестностях. Рядом в большом котле варился суп — прежде всего, очень много супа — а недалеко, на каком-то мешке или простыне лежало обезглавленное тело. Характерного запаха, что удивительно, не было. «Несложно представить, почему», — одновременно подумали Ноа и Алара и на доли секунды оказались сбиты с толку: всегда приятнее думать, что вам просто показалось, чем встретиться с неприятной реальностью.

Над обжитой «комнатой» был обвал в сводах пещеры и далёкое, недоступное для их взглядов небо. Всё происходило очень медленно, и сестра Энн не сразу поняла, что происходит.

— Эй, ты! — крикнула Алара и показала мечом на женщину у стола. — Смотри на меня и держи руки так, чтобы я видела. Без шуток! Как отсюда выбраться?!

Женщина была крайне возмущена всяким отсутствием манер. Если ей и доводилось вести цивилизованную жизнь, то она предпочитала делать это так, как полагается; то есть пригласить гостей к столу, налить им по чашке чего-нибудь горячего и непременно уточнить, точно ли их никто не хватится, если обратно они так и не вернутся.

Женщина послушно подняла руки и сделала, как ей казалось, дружелюбный шаг навстречу:

— Что же вы делаете? — в её голосе не было слышно и капли даже наигранного удивления. — Мы не сделали вам ничего плохого, зачем вы схватили мою сестру?

— Это _нам_ пока ничего не сделали, а вот бедная девушка выглядит весьма… болезненно, — кивнула на стол Ноа и мысленно поморщилась. Её лицо просто отказывалось реагировать на чью-то смерть.

В конце концов, скелеты это _совсем другое._

Женщина охнула и обернулась, словно видела голову первый раз в жизни. Получилось весьма правдоподобно. Ноа и Алара снова переглянулись, чтобы убедиться, не купилась ли кто из них на такую дешёвую ложь. Алара подтолкнула Энн ближе к её сестре, а сама наклонилась к Ноа; при этом взгляд Алары неотрывно следил за женщиной у стола.

— Бежим или убиваем?

Ноа проглотила все удивления, сводящиеся к «как и почему я должна решать в такой ситуации?», хотя до конца не понимала, откуда у неё вообще могли взяться подобные мысли. Скорее всего, это действовали пресловутые и абсолютно неуместные нормы приличия. Она ведь была… в общества.

— Не знаю, нужно связать обеих, — одними губами отозвалась Ноа.

— И как, по-твоему, мы должны это провернуть?

Чернокнижница в руках Алары попыталась вырваться, но связана она была с тщательностью и опытом некромантки, и Алара, не отвлекаясь от разговора, просто прижала меч к её шее. Пленница ожидаемо успокоилась.

Ситуация была… деликатная.

— Отпустите Энн, и мы отведём вас к выходу, — вмешалась женщина, должно быть, с таким же потрясающим именем. — Меня, к слову, зовут Эмм.

— Восхитительно, она читает мысли, — заметила Ноа, стараясь как можно усерднее размышлять о бесконечности космоса или неизбежности смерти. Разумеется, не своей.

— Не советовала бы, — громко произнесла Алара, и стены отразили её угрозу.

Теперь Ноа не могла думать. Времени на обсуждение плана с Аларой не было, к тому же, их упорно подслушивала Энн и, они не сомневались, очень тщательно всё запоминала. С другой стороны, была ещё и Эмм, которую не сковывали заклинания и схватить которую только предстояло. Ноа гоняла в голове мысли так быстро, что сама едва успевала за ними следить.

Но разве у них был выход?

_Сёстры даже не сделали вид, что непричастны к трупу._

Ноа показала Аларе два пальца и, не давая себе время на раздумья, бросилась к Эмм, которой существенно проигрывала в весе. Она сбила чернокнижницу с ног, повалив рядом с лавками у стола, и постаралась повторить действия Алары, но потерпела поражение.

— Знаешь, какой звук получается при хлопке одной рукой? — Ноа подняла руку в перчатке, как бы показывая её Эмм.

— Это философская загадка? О том, что нельзя хлопнуть одной рукой? — изумилась Эмм, позабыв о том, что ей положено вырываться.

— Звук «хл»! — торжественно объявила Ноа и хлопнула рукой об пол рядом.

Перчатка загорелась. Это была примитивная магия, но в тот момент она поразила Эмм почти так же сильно, как ощущение горящей кожи, когда Ноа рукой схватилась за её лицо.

Эмм закричала, начала вырваться и дёргаться, а Ноа едва удалось заметить, как в то же время Эмм чертила в воздухе заклинание, и несмотря на истошный вопль, в то же время ей удавалось произносить слова. Ноа поспешила зажать извивающейся в агонии чернокнижнице рот, но та всё же преуспела. В одно мгновение губы Эмм будто бы превратились в раскалённый металл, и Ноа рывком упала с женщины, схватившись за обожённую руку.

_— Зараза!_

— Что ты со мной сделала?! — продолжала кричать Эмм, прижимая руки к обгорелому, изуродованному лицу.

Алара успела лишь толкнуть Энн на землю и сделать шаг на помощь Ноа, изо всех сил стараясь не разрывать магическую связь. Она не знала, почему просто не перерезала заложнице горло, имея такую замечательную возможность. Стоило ей на секунду отвлечься, как Энн на земле вновь завертелась, имея при этом неплохие шансы, чтобы порвать полоску ткани на ладонях. Алара развернулась. Все попытки Энн оборвал прицельный, какому учат только в Страже, удар в живот и последовавший за ним, не менее точный, удар в лицо.

Ноа боролась с Эмм. Рука пылала так сильно, что от боли хотелось заплакать, но на это попросту не было времени. Чернокнижница сама села на живот Ноа, схватила её за руки и перешла к следующему заклинанию; однако пока Ноа пыталась сбросить её с себя, Алара подошла вплотную и, замерев всего на секунду с заведённым за плечо мечом, одним ударом отрубила Эмм голову. После чего пинком скинула с Ноа тело.

Ноа не знала, почему всё обернулось именно так. Она была искренне убеждена, что сначала они хотели выбраться исключительно мирным способом, и если бы и убили кого-то — разумеется, в целях самозащиты — то именно пленницу. Теперь сама она была в чужой крови, пленницей оказалось некого и нечем шантажировать, а Алара буквально одним взмахом меча убила колдунью.

Злую колдунью. И всё же зрелище было незабываемым.

А ещё Ноа предпочитала те ситуации, в которых стреляли по ней. Так она хотя бы теряла сознание.

Алара будто бы изо всех сил старалась держать себя в тонусе: она принесла для Ноа холодной воды, обработала рану и привязала пленницу к стулу. Она была столь… деятельна, что Ноа невольно восхищалась. Ей самой не хотелось ничего, кроме как выбраться отсюда, чтобы наконец вдохнуть свежий воздух и ещё раз окунуть в воду обожжённую ладонь. Если бы она когда-нибудь схватилась за солнце, то почувствовала бы, кажется, то же самое, что и после заклинания. Даже если она была бессмертна в привычном понимании, это не означало, что она не чувствовала боль. Ноа снова подумала, что лучше напоминать себе об этом почаще.

Алара взяла ещё один стул и села напротив пленницы.

— Я уже предупреждала, но повторю, — она развязала верёвку, связывающую рот Энн. — Без шуток. Поговорим?

Энн старательно разминала затёкшее лицо и морщилась от боли после сильный и точных ударов, но неуверенно кивнула. Алара ценила догадливых людей.

— Что с девушкой? — стальной голос Алары заставил вздрогнуть даже Ноа. По воздуху прокатилась едва осязаемая волна.

— Для заклинаний нужны человеческие органы в хорошем состоянии, — чётко ответила Энн. Её голос уже не мог похвастаться прежней энергичностью и неусидчивостью. Теперь она была холодна, словно увидела ожившего мертвеца, и наверняка всё понимала.

— Я рехнусь с вашей магией заклинаниями, — неразборчиво, склонив голову, бросила Алара, словно не обращалась ни к кому конкретному, однако Ноа удалось разобрать слова. — И что, вы с сестрой как бы… «плохие»?

— Были. Пока не появились вы.

— Теперь плохие мы, — Алара тоже могла похвастаться догадливостью. — Слышала. Где выход?

Энн задрала голову. Там было небо.

— Наверху. Мы им пользуемся. Или по дороге налево отсюда.

— Хорошо. Но ещё вопрос: в конце концов, где мы?

— В окрестностях Рондер-строка. В море, знаете, очень удобно сбрасывать ненужные трупы, — закончив, она вздохнула и неуклюже осмотрелась. Некогда уютное и привычное жилище теперь было залито кровью и содержало в себе больше трупов, чем Энн привыкла здесь видеть. А ещё всюду были разбросаны вещи, которые так и не догадались использовать в бою. В котле варился суп. — Я как-то устала. Болит всё — словами не передать. Может, закончим?

Алара пожала плечами и поднялась на ноги. Уже занося меч для нового сильного удара, она почувствовала руку на плече и остановилась, в то же время не думая расслабляться. Ноа за её спиной хмурилась и держалась за ожог.

— Даже не пытайся выбраться оттуда, — хмуро произнесла Ноа. — И сестре своей это передай.

Энн попыталась кивнуть, и из-за этого удар получился неточным.


	11. Глава 11. Возвращение

В глубине пещеры капала вода. Медленно, со скоростью скользящих по течению тысячелетий, и почти неслышно, она стекала и разбивалась об нетронутые лужи, наслаждаясь темнотой вокруг. Ноа сидела на лавке и рассеянно глядела перед собой, то возвращаясь мыслями к ожогу на ладони и месту, где она сама находилась, то вновь куда-то исчезая. Она до сих пор не могла представить, как так получилось, её словно по щелчку выключили и предоставили тело самому себе. Иногда взгляд поднимался на хозяйничающу в жилище чернокнижниц Алару, которая с прагматичностью стражницы избавлялась от трупов. Работы у неё было немало.

Рубить головы направо и налево, словно они были дорвавшимися до власти тираншами — разве это было правильно? И почему её вообще волновала какая-то немыслимая «правильность», словно эти женщины что-то значили для неё? Они были никем. И их смерть ничего не значила. Хотя бы по той простой причине, что они заслужили этого, поступками ли, образом ли жизни, или теми законами, что за доли секунды придумала Ноа в своей голове.

Они были никем.

Когда её дом штурмовали, Ноа не утруждала себя подобными вопросами. Когда она приглашала людей в свой подвал, её это не волновало. Когда эти люди выходили оттуда на трясущихся ногах, с осколками воспоминаний вместо событий последних дней и смутными познаниями о собственном имени, её это не беспокоило. Когда родственницы обнаруживали на кладбище плохо скрываемый погром вместо аккуратной могилы, она уже и не помнила об этом недоразумении. И никогда об этом не думала.

— Я бы на твоём месте переживала только за руку, — безразлично изрекла Алара, оттащив тело Энн к другим трупам. Её голос, меж тем, звучал так, словно она искренне старалась помочь.

— А на своём месте? — неосознанно огрызнулась Ноа, выныривая из своих мыслей. Она провела ладонью в перчатке по лицу и спросила, смягчившись: — Ты о чём-нибудь переживаешь?

— Переживаю о том, что тебе опять нужна новая одежда, ванна и, возможно, моя помощь, — Алара выровнялась и упёрла руки в бока. — Что ты так смотришь на меня? Хочешь знать, почему я не переживаю? Я их не знала. Они кого-то убивали и богине известно, скольких убили раньше. Я не собиралась быть следующей, и даже если это ты решила, что убегать мы не будем… Словом, не имеет значения. Я бы всё равно осталась, ты знаешь.

Ноа вновь опустила взгляд на ожог и тряхнула головой. Мысли понемногу приходили в порядок, и она старалась за ними поспевать.

— Я не об этом. И раз тебя не слишком волнует случившееся, то я как раз переживаю о том, что теперь что-то подобное может случиться с нами. Я бы никогда не подумала... В том смысле, что вот мне бы, например, не понравилось, если бы я жила своей жизнью, а ко мне домой вломились какие-то женщины с желанием убивать.

— Что-то такое припоминаю, да, — Алара театрально нахмурилась. — Только я считаю, что в том платье ты выглядела потрясающе.

— Пытаешься флиртовать? — рвущаяся наружу улыбка выдавала Ноа с головой. — Не сейчас.

Алара пожала плечами, как бы сообщая: «Моё дело предложить», — и вернулась к работе.

Ноа вновь опустила взгляд. Рука горела.

Наблюдая за тем, сколь бесславный конец ожидал сестёр, Ноа невольно представила, что те были глубоко почитаемы у местных, и на выходе их встретят с вилами и факелами. И что потом? Такой же никому не известный конец, но уже для Алары и Ноа? У неё такой уже был, и второй обещал быть веселее; хотя бы потому, что если её повесят на ближайшем дереве, она через пару дней, когда суматоха уляжется, просто развяжет петлю и уйдёт. Такие мысли, что было удивительно, успокаивали. Так легко и просто было думать о смерти, когда она грозила не тебе, и так беззаботно было ощущать её холодное дыхание, когда понимала, что сделать тебе она ничего не сможет.

С другой стороны, кто вообще мог чтить сестёр?

Ноа поднялась на ноги и направилась к заставленным книгами и алхимическими ингредиентами шкафам. Они подавали признаков жизни больше, чем некогда проживавшие здесь люди, и это давно перестало удивлять Ноа. В какой-то момент книги, черепа птиц и горсти ягод становились похожи на своих хозяек. Нет, они были не такими же опасными. Они просто целый день где-то лежали. Вовремя сообразив, что лошадей по-прежнему нет, Ноа развернулась на пятках и отправилась на поиски какой-нибудь сумки. В любом доме можно было найти сумку, если обладать упорством. Пристальный взгляд Алары не отпускал Ноа ни на секунду.

— Только не говори, что ты будешь у них воровать, — вздохнула Алара.

— На секунду: ты убила двух человек с полчаса назад. Как раз тех, у которых я «ворую», так что это не считается. Все эти вещи больше ничьи. Как я могу их оставить? И ты сама говорила, что к ситуации нужно относиться проще. _К тому же,_ несколько дней назад ты отчитывала меня за то, что я одолжила лопату, которую, между прочем, _я вернула._

— Мы говорили о тебе, вообще-то… — в её голосе звучала обречённость, словно она пыталась призвать к порядку непослушную и своенравную дочь. И проигрывала. — Делай что хочешь. Мы просто должны поскорее убраться отсюда.

Примерно через час они покинули пещеру. Ноа несла в большой сумке, перекинутой через плечо, три книги, старые, тяжёлые и пыльные, которые при должно усердии можно было продать знающим людям за отличные деньги. За ещё бо́льшие деньги их можно было продать людям незнающим. К чему-то, кроме книг, она даже ее рискнула притронуться; и хоть Ноа была ужасно голодна (в большей степени из-за пережитого стресса и темноты, в темноте она всегда хотела есть), к еде они притронуться не рискнули. Выход из пещеры привёл к Белому морю, тому самому, куда так удобно было сбрасывать трупы. На секунду Ноа поколебалась и задумалась, не вернуться ли назад и не забрать ли тела, которые они бесцеремонно бросили на земле; однако наваждение быстро прошло.

Они были никем.

Море и правда было белым, и светлый песок на берегу быстро забился в тяжёлую обувь. Был полдень, и солнце высоко висело в безоблачном небе. Вдалеке вырисовывались очертания портового города Рондер-строка, на пристани которого стояли десятки кораблей, только и ожидающие лишних пассажирок, способных хорошо заплатить. С каждым шагом картина неровных крыш и высоких мачт становилась отчётливее, но этот берег был достаточно удалён от порта, и здесь не оказалось отзвуков городского шума, запаха рыбы и людей, расталкивающих локтями на своём пути даже корабли. Белые барашки седлали слабые волны и прятались под ними, почти растворяясь в полупрозрачной белизне моря.

Отдельные волны цепляли Ноа за ступни и она, поддавшись соблазну, сняла обувь и зашла в воду. Алара наблюдала за ней строгим, почти недовольным взглядом.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь купалась в море раньше? — спросила Ноа тем мечтательным тоном, что весьма красноречиво сообщал: отказы не принимаются.

— Я не уверена, что это безопасно.

Голос Алары затихал с каждым словом. Она смотрела на сбросившую ботинки Ноа, которая стояла уже по щиколотки в воде, и прикрывала рукой глаза. Солнце светило особенно ярко. Ноа, одетая в одежду тёмных тонов, с чёрными волосами и массивной кожаной сумкой сразу контрастировала на общем фоне; и всё же Алара с трудом могла её разглядеть — так сильно слепило солнце. Или дело было не в нём?

Ноа улыбнулась:

— _Ох, правда?_

— Богиня, хватит говорить _так._

— Как?

— _Так,_ — повторила Алара с бо́льшим нажимом.

И вдруг Ноа почувствовала укол подсознания. Остановившееся сердце сжалось, и в голове, наконец ясной и спокойной, появились закономерные мысли. Ноа повторяла, что всё будет хорошо. Твердила самой себе так быстро, что почти поверила. А потом она поняла.

В море ведь должно водиться множество смертельных рыб. Акулы, пираньи, жалящие медузы — она читала об этом как-то, когда выдался свободный вечер. Таких вечеров раньше было много, только рыб — ещё больше.

Конечно, их должны были давно выловить и уничтожить, сделать чучела и повесить трофеями, продать, съесть…

И всё же.

Краем сознания Ноа цеплялась за более здравые, но совершенно неубедительные мысли: «Здесь никого нет, ты даже ничего не видишь. Рыбе тебя не победить. Никому тебя не победить. И рядом есть Алара. Так что сделай осторожный шаг в сторону берега и приди в себя». Однако бьющееся об горло изнутри сердце и бешено мечущиеся по голове мысли говорили совершенно об обратно. О, здесь определённо кто-то есть. Кто-то, кто почувствует кровь на её одежде и укусит, что она не успеет и глазом моргнуть.

Ноа судорожно выбежала из воды. Уже на берегу она провалилась в зыбкий песок и, едва успев избавиться от тяжёлой сумки, рухнула, потеряв равновесие. Мысли продолжали давить.

Вот. Хорошо. Уже лучше. Но что могло ждать её в песке?

Таких книг она не читала.

Ноа открыла глаза, когда потеряла счёт времени. К запёкшейся крови на её лице, одежде и босым мокрым ногам прилип белый песок, он был даже на губах и на Аларе, сидевшей рядом, поджав колени. Алара смотрела на неё со смесью беспокойства и понимания во взгляде, но не рискнула вмешаться. Возможно, это было к лучшему. Ноа тоже села на песок и бросила взгляд на абсолютно спокойное море с тихими и в какой-то степени даже вежливыми волнами — в них не было ни капли опасности. Но если бы ей сказали об этом, пока она стояла по щиколотку в воде, она бы посмотрела на Алару как на сумасшедшую.

Медленно и неуклюже, Ноа приблизилась к Аларе и положила голову на её бёдра. Ноа хотела что-то произнести, но быстро передумала, и лишь попыталась призвать вновь растрёпанные волосы к порядку — лёжа на Аларе задача оказалась непростой. В то же время сама Алара казалась излишне умиротворённой: она не спешила задавать лишние и неуместные вопросы, а всё так же молча смотрела на появляющиеся и исчезающие волны и водила пальцами по песку. Она верила Аларе. Верила и доверяла безоговорочно, и если бы Алара сейчас попробовала завести Ноа в море, то она подчинилась бы без лишних вопросов. Это было приятное чувство; приятнее многих, что приходилось испытывать в последнее время.

Ноа задумалась: не слишком ли много ответственности она оставляла для Алары? Что забирала себе? Рубить головы, прятать за своей спиной, первой бросаться в бой, успокаивать, не задавая вопросов, в конце концов, лечить раны, словно она — деревенская травница. А потом Ноа вспомнила, сколько физических ударов судьбы уже успела получить, и решила, что это, наверное, равноценно. На Аларе не было ни царапины.

Ноа потянулась к чужому лицу и провела по скулам кончиками пальцев.

— Не могу молчать, — она усмехнулась. — Может, пока решим, куда двинемся дальше?

— Нужно найти лошадей. — Алара перехватила чужую руку за ладонь и прижалась к ней лицом. — Моя кобыла стоит десяти, и мы не заслужили такого расставания. Да и деньги тоже не будут лишними. Деньги даже важнее.

— Ру? — в голосе Ноа звучала надежда.

— Ру? У меня не слишком хорошие отношения с монархинями. Например, моя теперь хочет видеть мою голову на завтрак, не сомневаюсь.

— Тогда куда? Предлагаешь в Морею или Онкрад? В последний я ни ногой — там волшебниц на кострах сжигают.

— Ну, Королевство Ру так Королевство Ру… — без сопротивления сдалась Алара, по-прежнему прижимая руку Ноа к лицу.

Мягкий берег тянулся до самого Рондер-строка, а через два десятка шагов в сторону песок переходил в привычную твёрдую землю. Они не спешили покидать берег, щедро освещённый солнцем, но всё же у Ноа невольно закрадывались сомнения, могут ли они позволить себе беззаботно лежать на пляже. Погоня, которую некогда пытались за ними организовать, им уже не грозила. До Рондер-строка был месяц пути на механической лошади, которой не нужно было ни есть, ни спать, ни отдыхать от длительного бега. Даже если бы преследовательницы догадались, куда они направляются, то прибыли сюда не раньше, чем через четыре недели. К этому времени они были бы уже далеко.

Алара предлагала не беспокоиться о Линне Ортрицкой и о связи между ними, раз все предыдущие года Ноа не имела о ней ни малейшего понятия. Справедливости ради, все шесть лет до этого она жила в своём доме под городскими стенами и изо всех сил старалась не попадать в тюрьму. «У Линны хватает недоброжелательниц, времени и терпения у которых намного меньше, чем сотня лет», — утверждала Алара, и Ноа не могла ничего поделать с собой; она верила ей.

До Королевства Ру из Рондер-строка, города на востоке Империи, торговые корабли ходили едва ли не ежедневно. Договориться с капитанессами корабля, чтобы те взяли на борт, было несложно. Для этого, прежде всего, требовалось две вещи: внушительный кошель монет и природное обаяние. Ноа привыкла здраво оценивать свои шансы. Осталось раздобыть кошель. И кое-что по мелочи. Сам город охранялся едва ли не лучше, чем Лотэр, поскольку во все времена хватало желающих проверить, может, у соседок и правда трава зеленее? Так что даже через городские ворота пропускали людей только с чёткими желаниями в жизни. Желание предать императрицу в допустимый перечень не входило.

В этот день стражницы успели ещё до обеда расправиться со всеми желающими войти в город, кого-то пропуская, а кого-то отправляя домой придумать ложь поубедительнее, и теперь были заняты тем, что очень энергично спорили:

— Не трогай, я тебе говорю! — возмущалась стражница. — Только беду на себя назовёшь! Ещё и меня захватишь!

— Но они ведь стоят тут уже несколько часов, — пыталась протестовать её коллега. — Смотри, какие у них тяжёлые сумки, ставлю двадцать монет, что там есть что-то ценное.

— Не трогай! — повторила первая стражница, стараясь вложить в голос как можно больше предостережения. — Видишь, морды у них красным светятся, думаешь, это нормально? Я так не думаю!

— А я согласна с сержанткой, — вступила в разговор третья стражница, которую позвали посмотреть на столь загадочное событие. — Слышали историю про Риксилию? Это была страна на севере. Там тоже пустили таких деревянных коней в город, а оттуда как повылазили люди, и всё, нет больше Риксилии, захватили!

Обе стражницы изрядно напряглись.

— И кто же её захватил, эту Риксилию?

— Да мы, — беззаботно махнула рукой третья.

Стражницы задумались.

Две лошади, одна из которых вполне могла оказаться любимой кобылой какой-нибудь богини (если судить по тому, как прилежно её кормили), стояли у главных ворот города и не имели намерений куда-либо уходить. Путешествие через магические порталы здорово сбивало животных с толку, и лишь такие сообразительные животные как лошади нашли в себе силы по прибытию спокойно дожидаться владелиц и никуда не уходить. Ведь если они куда-то уйдут, то найти владелиц будет ещё сложнее. Так что две лошади, появившиеся буквально из ниоткуда, спокойно жевали траву. Трава — это то, что есть везде. Это нормально.

Стражницы продолжали строить теории.

Ноа и Алара смогли безошибочно узнать своих лошадей по тому самому тёмно-красному магическому свечению от заклинания, благодаря которому лошади сохранили не только все волоски на гривах, но и всё доверенное им имущество. Поначалу к Ноа и Аларе подошли несколько стражниц, видимо, в надежде убедить их, что все появляющиеся из ниоткуда предметы с опасным свечением являются собственность не столько города, сколько городской Стражи. Но увидев высокую широкоплечую Алару в забрызганных кровью доспехах и с большим мечом на поясе, стражницы рассудили, что перед ней стоит получше вытянуть спины и, быть может, даже отдать честь.

— Не подскажете, где постоялый двор, на котором от души могут накормить? — спросила у стражниц Ноа, пока Алара проверяла лошадей.

Стражницы поспешили вернуть на лица выражение крайнего пренебрежения и в целом безразличия к происходящему.

— Да их полно, — отозвалась сержантка. — Те, что ближе к порту, обычно забиты морячками из Ру, Мореи и Онкрада. Там не уснуть ночью. На главной площади есть «Покой путницы», он не всем по карману, но зато там хоть иногда убирают. И готовят еду сносно.

Ноа поблагодарила за информацию, и когда они проходили мимо, прочитала на лицах стражниц отчётливый вопрос о том, кто вообще дала им право зайти в город. Впрочем, вопрос этот они так и не решились задать. А Ноа и не уточняла.

«Покой путницы» оказался таким же постоялым двором, как и остальные. На главной площади города царило привычное оживление, и поэтому на постоялый двор заходили даже те, кому просто хотелось выпить или запоздало пообедать.

Впрочем, вся Империя Корас не отличалась архитектурным разнообразием. И если необычные постройки ещё можно было встретить на некогда захваченных землях, то города, которые строили местные, были похожи один на другой. В Рондер-строке было так же грязно, так же хватало людей, и ровно те же стражницы в той же форме изредка не патрулировали, но прогуливались по улицам. Зато здесь стоял ощутимый и настойчивый запах рыбы, перебивающий даже запах от Белого моря. От «Покоя путницы» до пристани и рыбного рынка было далеко, но последние брали размахом и настойчивостью.

Хозяйка постоялого двора подсказала, где останавливались корабли, и шепнула, перегнувшись через стол, что при должном напоре и усердии на приличном корабле им могли бы отыскать целую каюту, ведь сидеть в трюме две недели мало кому придётся по вкусу. Однако поначалу хозяйка отнеслась к Ноа и Аларе с подозрением, и лишь получав деньги за комнату, посоветовала переодеться: залитая кровью одежда вместе с мечом на женщине в доспехах способны были вызвать самые нежелательные подозрения. С другой стороны, ночлег ведь нужен даже бандиткам.

После плотного обеда, перекуса и, наконец, ужина, а также приобретения новой, не такой рваной и не такой грязной одежды, Ноа и Алара отправились в свою комнату на постоялом дворе. В комнате было тепло, отсутствовали посторонние запахи, а кровать не грозилась развалиться, когда на неё садились. Это приятно удивляло.

Уже засыпая, Ноа через полуприкрытые веки увидела вокруг кровати необычное магическое свечение. Комната перед глазами пошла странной рябью, и когда Ноа собиралась разбудить мгновенно заснувшую Алару, то поняла, что от её прежнего местоположения не осталось и следа. «Всё-таки с Линной следовало что-то сделать», — мелькнула в голове мысль, после которой Ноа обнаружила себя внутри призывного круга в чужом доме, где никогда не бывала прежде. Вокруг горели свечи, и на неё смотрели две женщины; значит, она по-прежнему была в этой реальности.

— Мы не задержим тебя надолго, — произнесла одна из женщин, волосы который были заплетены в две тёмные косы.

— Знаете, я ведь очень хочу спать, — обречённо отозвалась Ноа, не имея никакого желания подниматься на ноги, даже если прямо сейчас она лежала на полу. У неё было достаточно богатое воображение, чтобы представить, что кровать осталась на месте.

— Давай знакомиться, — предложила женщина. — Меня зовут Рикса Ниардам, я волшебница. Это Виенна фон Лаомос, она алхимица. Ты нужна нам, чтобы убить Линну Ортрицкую.

— Убить? Зачем?

— Об этом позже. А пока поднимайся. О, ты в ночной рубашке. Что же, у меня где-то была одежда по размеру. Виенна, посмотришь?

Ноа послушно поднялась на ноги. Её редко мучали кошмары по ночам, но сейчас, кажется, был как раз такой случай. Зачастую она вообще не видела снов, однако этот выглядел крайне правдоподобным, и Ноа быстро перебирала в голове варианты, чтобы проснуться. Странные женщины, которых она видела первый раз в жизни, не выдержали и базовых норм приличия, вместо этого уже после нескольких секунд знакомства предлагали втянуть Ноа в какую-то передрягу, ещё и с убийством; к тому же, ради этого они выдернули её из кровати, по которой никто не ползала и не собиралась кусать Ноа за ногу.

На постоялом дворе должна была остаться Алара! А если она не вернётся к утру? К тому же, они столько сил потратили, чтобы выбраться из Лотэра, а теперь, по всей видимости, её вернули обратно. Иногда у волшебниц напрочь отсутствовало чувство такта. Но бежать было некуда. Ноа переоделась в то, что ей принесли, и получила в руки небольшую стопку бумаг, исписанную вдоль и поперёк. Рикса перешла к объяснению.


	12. Глава 12. Заказ

В доме алхимицы Виенны фон Лаомос не утихали споры. Ноа жалась к лестнице, ведущей на нижний этаж (или в это отчаянно хотелось верить), и пыталась отгородиться от наседающих женщин выставленными перед собой руками. Теперь, когда она проснулась, а картина этой ночи вырисовывалась всё отчётливее, от желания сбежать оказалось не так просто избавиться.

— Но я не убийца! — тщетно повторяла Ноа.

— О, правда? — Рикса изогнула бровь, стараясь вложить в слова как можно больше изумления.

— Я просто пользуюсь результатами чужого труда.

— Уверяю тебя, мы поступим ровно так же.

Вопреки ожиданиям, Ноа это нисколько не успокоило. Казалось, ещё шаг в её сторону, и она спустится по лестнице и убежит в городскую темноту, даже если бежать придётся целый месяц. Ноа любила, когда всё шло согласно задумке, но было совсем другое дело, когда задумка оказывалась чужой. Она не хотела ни во что ввязываться!

Однако её просто не желали слушать, к тому же, отказывались возвращать в «Покой путницы» и не слишком понимали, где он вообще должен был находиться. Одно дело — забрать, а совсем другое — вернуть на место. С этим всегда возникали сложности. Эти двое теперь могли вертеть ею, как им будет угодно, ведь Ноа опрометчиво дала предварительное согласие ещё до того, как услышала все детали плана. Сонного человека вообще можно было уговорить на многое, если пообещать вернуть всё как было.

План, к слову, был нехитрый: Ноа перемещали в дом Линны Ортрицкой, где она закалывала её и разбрасывала вокруг побольше оккультной атрибутики, чтобы у прибывших утром стражниц не возникло ни единого лишнего вопроса. Ноа не постеснялась поинтересоваться, почему это должна была сделать именно она, и получила весьма самонадеянный ответ: её и так искали и небезосновательно считали опасной преступницей; одним убийством меньше, одним больше — какая разница, если уже днём она будет плыть на корабле подальше от Империи? Только теперь для этого появлялся реальный стимул, хоть и против воли Ноа.

А уж кто именно воткнула кинжал, Ноа ли, Алара или, может, они вместе — было не столь важно. С этим будет разбираться Стража, с присущей ей небезызвестной тщательностью. Главными в этом плане, конечно, были всяческие намёки на причастие известной всем некромантки, у которой теоретически был мотив. Здесь разобралась бы даже маленькая девочка, и Ноа не приходилось сомневаться: уж стражницы смогут сложить два и два…

Ноа упёрлась спиной в перила лестницы и обернулась. Падать было невысоко, но долго.

— Почему _вы_ хотите её смерти? — Ноа хитро прищурилась.

Считалось, что лучшая защита — это нападение. Очередное неверное утверждение. Лучшая защита — это оказаться как можно дальше от поля боя, в горячей ванне и с хорошей женщиной в крепких доспехах рядом. Но выбирать не приходилось.

— Мы действуем исключительно в интересах императрицы, — медленно и с осторожностью ответила Виенна, словно выбрала из мысленной картотеки необходимый ответ.

— А почему императрица хочет её смерти?

— Слушай, тебе правда это так важно? — уточнила Рикса нетерпеливым тоном. — Всего-то делов, заходишь, убиваешь, и мы возвращаем тебя назад. Одна нога здесь, другая там.

«Одна нога здесь, другая там», — повторила Ноа про себя. Интересно, хотя бы раз после этого всё заканчивалось хорошо?

— Есть основания полагать, что Линна Ортрицкая давно перестала служить интересам государства и думает исключительно о самой себе, — так же медленно ответила Виенна, перебирая мысленные карточки. — Не то чтобы она была нечиста на руку или обладала некоторой _неподвластной государству силой_ … — Виенна остановилась, но всё же продолжила, с очевидным усердием подбирая слова: — Но ведь мы тоже не задаём вопросов.

— _Задаёте,_ — не унималась Ноа.

— Да, задаём, причём слишком много, — Рикса скривилась. — Не советую повторять наших ошибок. Линна не смогла до тебя дотянуться, а вот мы — в два счёта.

«Угрозы, — мысленно вздохнула Ноа. — И почему, стоит отказаться, всё всегда приходит к угрозам?»

И Ноа всё равно была вынуждена согласиться на столь странное предложение. Линна не просто ей не нравилась, Ноа напрямую от неё зависела, и такие отношения невольно вызывали огромную неприязнь. Она подозревала, что рано или поздно эту проблему придётся устранить; но и подумать не могла, что займётся этим лично… в той или иной степени.

Прямо сейчас Линна не представляла угрозы, но что могло случиться уже завтра? Она была из тех людей, только взглянув на которых начинаешь невольно жалеть, что за убийство отправляли на виселицу. Вот только у Ноа уже была одна жизнь, чтобы отказывать самой себе в желаниях, и повторять ошибок она была не намерена. А для внутреннего успокоения всегда существовало оправдание: её заставили. Да, так всё звучало намного лучше.

Через очередной портал, открытый в той же комнате, куда её призвали, Ноа оказалась на пороге дома Линны Ортрицкой. Конечно, кем они были, чтобы среди ночи нарушать покой чужих домов? Вокруг было темно, а у Ноа не возникло желания осматривать окрестности и любоваться архитектурными решениями данной части Лотэра, так что она сверлила взглядом большую и на вид крепкую дверь. Наверняка вокруг дома стояла магическая защита или даже ловушки — Ноа слышала о таких, но ещё не встречала лично. Может, это было и к лучшему. Ловушки наверняка были безумно дорогими, было бы жаль так бездумно их лишиться.

Но что магия могла сделать против вежливости? Ноа вытерла ноги об коврик и постучала в дверь.

Через полминуты её открыли, и Ноа, зажмурившись, изо всех сил ударила служанку в лицо. Ничего не подозревающая женщина рухнула на пол и, к счастью, дышала, когда Ноа выволокла её на улицу и закрыла дверь изнутри.

Над вежливостью ещё предстояло поработать.

Дом Линны Оритрицкой не производил впечатление дома как такового. Скорее, это было _здание,_ в котором гнездились выдрессированные слуги, а владелица вышагивала по узким коридорам и изредка, веселья ради проверяла, вытерли ли пыль на карнизах и под тумбами. Несложно было представить, каким чувством юмора была награждена Линна. Ноа оказалась в прихожей и сразу отметила тусклый свет и приглушённые голоса в конце коридора по правую руку. Но никто ведь не строит спальни на первом этаже, когда есть второй? Она беззвучно двинулась вверх по лестнице.

Ботинки, которые ей одолжили, почти не ощущались на ногах, в отличие от предыдущих, которыми она могла бы просто пробить дыру в каменной кладке и добраться до спальни Линны ещё быстрее. Она смутно припоминала, который был час. Однозначно, было поздно. На постоялом дворе они легли, когда время перевалило заполночь, да и на перепалку по большей части с Риксой времени ушло достаточно. Виенна, например, хотя бы пыталась сделать вид, что находится на её стороне. А если было поздно, значит, Линна должна была спать.

Как и все нормальные люди.

Ноа издала смешок.

На втором этаже Ноа вновь осмотрелась. Растения, раставленные по углам в горшках, безвкусные картины, которые висели только потому, что Линне сказали, будто картины должны быть обязательно, и тёмные коридоры, ведущие вглубь дома, также расходящиеся в обе стороны. К сожалению, Линна не имела привычки во сне декламировать «Целебные зелья и смертоносные яды» госпожи Марии де Белотти, что уже существенно осложняло поиск спальни.

Ноа примерилась к выданному ей кинжалу, на пробу подкинув в его руке несколько раз, и едва не уронила оружие. С некромантией всё было _намного_ проще. В приложение к оружию в сумке, выданной столь же любезно, лежала кровь какого-то животного в закупоренной колбе, пара сомнительных амулетов на верёвочках, увесистый мешочек рыхлой земли, кусочек мела, пять свечей и коробок спичек. Ноа потратила некоторое количество времени на то, чтобы убедить Риксу и Виенну, что творить огонь в ночной рубашке она не умеет. Кажется, они были весьма опечалены.

Что же она должна была делать с этим, ей не объяснили.

Спустя несколько дверей Ноа обнаружила спальню. Длинная узкая кровать стояла справа от входа, у самой стены, освобождая место для большого письменного стола (такой же она видела и в кабинете), небольшого комода, книжного шкафа, уходящего под потолок, и не вписывающегося в обстановку сундука с неизвестным назначением и увесистым замком на крышке.

Линна разговаривала во сне:

— Да, Госпожа. — Ноа отчётливо услышала в её бормотании прописную букву. — Да, Госпожа. Я знаю, Госпожа. Всё будет сделано, можете не волноваться. Столько лет и ни одного промаха, Госпожа.

Ноа закатила глаза. Неужели нельзя было говорить конкретнее? Имя, домашний адрес, а ещё проговаривать все условия вслух. У неё не было целой вечности, чтобы стоять тут и подслушивать.

— Ноа? Не волнуйтесь о Ноа. Не она первая и не она последняя, Госпожа. Она ничего не сделает с нашей силой, это не её уровень. Госпожа… Я отпустила её, чтобы она почувствовала себя в безопасности. Нет, Госпожа, никто не в безопасности. Нет… не…

Линна смолкла, и это молчание выражало полное несогласие с тем, в чём её пытались обвинить. Разговор не походил на бессвязный сон, и это вызывало наибольшее беспокойство. Ноа подождала.

— Госпожа, Ваша сила — великий дар, и я никогда не растрачивала его напрасно. Можете не волноваться, Госпожа, всё в абсолютном порядке. Да. Да, Госпожа. Спасибо за оказанное доверие.

В этот раз молчание затянулось. Должно быть, разговор закончился, и ждать было бесполезно.

Ноа призналась себе: всё время до этого она думала, что Линну не придётся убивать. Она даже была бы не против застать Линну, работающую в кабинете, и чтобы эта волшебница Рикса вытащила её обратно, а потом и отправила назад, в Рондер-строк, на оплаченную и законную койку, и пусть убийством займётся кто-то другая. Но Линна спала, поджав руки к груди. Абсолютно беззащитная.

Какой радикальный способ избавиться от той, кто тебе не нравилась — убийство... Очень в духе императрицы и тиранши. Ноа усмехнулась про себя, не слишком представляя чему.

Она бы ещё долго стояла вот так, наблюдая за спящей жертвой, до которой ей, в принципе, не было никакого дела. Однако Ноа в один момент подумала о том, касалось ли её лично то, что она собиралась сделать. То есть, в сущности. Если убрать общественное осуждение, навязанные человеческим существованием муки совести, лишние эмоции и переживания, которые она испытывала, потому что человеку после убийства было положено переживать и всячески страдать. Если она уберёт всё это, что останется?

Ноа вынула кинжал из ножен, аккуратно перевернула Линну на спину и воткнула его точно в сердце. В анатомии Ноа разбиралась отлично.

Она решила, что не останется ничего. Это не первое её убийство и не последнее. Были такие, о которых она и не знала, и были те, что совершались по её приказу. Она стала слишком законопослушной рядом с Аларой. Платила за одежду, появлялась на кладбищах лишь глубокой ночью, старалась не разбрасываться магией, если в этом не было нужды. Но вины Алары в этом не было; она просто хотела найти к ней подход, чтобы им обеим было легче ужиться. Потому что они были заодно. Потому что они сидели в одной лодке, и нечего было её попусту раскачивать. Что чувствовали родственницы, заметив, что она посетила могилу их близкой? Появлялись ли эти родственницы на кладбище после стольких лет? Но разве её это должно было волновать?

Это Вселенная создала магию, и это магия позволяла ей воскрешать мёртвых, подчинять их, общаться с ними и даже делиться последними новостями — последнее работало в обе стороны. Если это в действительности было столь порицаемо всеми законами природы, _почему_ существовала её сила?

Давно следовало признать: люди просто боялись, что если некромантка призовёт их души после смерти, они останутся здесь навсегда.

Если бы Ноа и правда переживала из-за всего, что приходилось делать, или всего, что она могла бы сделать, долго она в профессии некромантки не продержалась бы. Иногда Ноа сбивалась со счёта. 

Шесть лет, точно.

Она думала об этом, держа в руках окровавленный кинжал, и тяжело дышала. Так близок был момент, когда должна была открыться тайная дверь, и Линна похлопала бы в ладоши, рассмеялась и заставила Ноа скорчиться от боли, потому что она убила ненастоящую злодейку. Этот момент всё не наступал… Она ещё раз осмотрела труп: тело определённо принадлежало Линне Ортрицкой (насколько она могла рассмотреть её тогда, в зеркале), отсутствовали пульс, дыхание и все прочие признаки жизни. Эта женщина была несомненно жива ещё несколько минут назад, но она убила её.

Вот и очередной бесславный конец. Кто бы могла подумать?

Об этом точно не споют бардессы в своих песнях. Ни одной строчки не сложат.

Иногда всё заканчивалось вот так.

Ноа в нетерпении отправилась исследовать комнату. Она зажгла имеющиеся свечи и тщательно проверила стены, вдруг где-то всё же была тайная дверь в какое-нибудь подземелье, однако очень расстроилась, так ничего и не обнаружив. Ноа даже потрогала все книги на случай, если одна из них была скрытым рычагом. Ничего. Она потянула на себя и повертела в руках вообще всю мебель в комнате, которую была в силах поднять, но результата эти действия не принесли, и Ноа расстроилась сильнее.

Она ещё раз вернулась к большому сундуку, взяла в руки увесистый замок на крышке и с удивлением обнаружила, что сундук не заперт. Крышка открылась с тихим, раздражающим скрипом, словно Линна очень долго старалась убедить сундук, что скрипеть ему не положено и вовсе. Внутри была одежда, тёмный плащ в человеческий рост (от него как-то неприятно пахло, или Ноа показалось?), старые башмаки и совершенно ничего ценного. Ни денег, ни драгоценностей, ни книг, ни хотя бы ключа от потайной комнаты на самом дне. Это ведь был дом Линны, и зачем ей закрывать потайные двери — или, скажем, сундуки — на ключ?

Ноа с досадой захлопнула крышку сундука. Как можно было жить _так скучно_ с _такой_ силой?!

Зато это заняло какое-то время, и, тем не менее, настоящая Линна по-прежнему лежала в кровати. Мёртвая.

Ноа обречённо вздохнула. Она не слишком любила разгадывать загадки, но даже обнаружить их было приятно. Поколебавшись, Ноа всё же перешла к подобающему антуражу и достала из сумки кусок мела, которым начертила на ковре самую простую пентаграмму и нарисовала вокруг неё бессмысленные руны — она не знала в точности, что они означали (кажется, одна из них называлась «кошка»), и всё же была уверена, что хуже уже не будет. На концах пятиконечной звезды она расставила зажжённые свечи и примерилась к результату. Получилось… своеобразно. Кровь из колбы она выплеснула на белую стену и пол рядом с пентаграммой, едва не испачкав саму себя. Уже лучше.

Поразмыслив ещё немного, Ноа вернулась к мелу. Нужно было придумать какую-нибудь угрожающую надпись, что-то, что говорило бы: «здесь была Некромантка, не смейте её преследовать». Она написала двери излишне дрожащими руками:

__

«ПОГИБШИЕ ПО ТВОЕЙ ВИНЕ ОТМЩЕНЫ»

Достаточно бессмысленно, но в то же время страшно.

Слишком поздно её голову посетила мысль, что излишне догадливая стражница могла бы и сообразить, что все улики были похожи на представление, а не на реальные обстоятельства убийства. Что именно, исходя из имеющихся улик, сделала Линна? Призвала демона, который… очень сильно порезался, оставляя страшную надпись на стене? Получалась ерунда.

Ноа повторила самой себе: она здесь просто исполнительница чужой задумки. Даже если эта задумка была чрезвычайно, ужасающе плоха.

Ноа ещё раз осмотрела результаты своих трудов. Теперь ей всё это категорически не нравилось, ведь если бы по-настоящему нужно было убить Линну, она бы просто воткнула кинжал ей в сердце и растворилась в ночи. Ноа подняла из круга на полу зажжённую свечу, окинула скудно обставленную комнату придирчивым взглядом и подожгла сначала штору, а потом и простынь на кровати, напоследок оставив несколько свечей в книжном шкафу. И случайно их уронила. Она подняла взгляд на потолок и отчаянно замахала руками в надежде, что Рикса не отправилась пить чай и готова была вытащить её отсюда. Почему-то ей показалось, что Рикса наблюдала за ней откуда-то сверху.

Второй раз за ночь Ноа оказалась в доме Виенны, не предпринимая для этого никаких усилий. Самой Виенны, впрочем, поблизости не обнаружилось.

— Можно просто вернуть меня на постоялый двор? — устало произнесла Ноа, оказавшись в том же кругу призыва, что и до этого. — Я даже не буду спрашивать, как вы это делаете.

Она тяжёлым движением сняла с себя сумку с неиспользованными амулетами и землёй и отправила её в дальний угол комнаты.

— Не желаешь переодеться в ночное? — с напускной услужливостью предложила Рикса.

— Без надобности, возьму с собой. Просто хочу уточнить: мне полагается оплата? Я, например, не отказалась бы от какого-нибудь артефакта.

«Знаете, чтобы я так руками взмахнула, и передо мной стены расступались, а люди на колени падали, и дети плакали, только беззвучно», — добавила Ноа про себя.

— Вообще, не полагается. Но у меня есть основания считать, что ты направляешься в Ру, — Рикса хитро прищурила глаза. — Возьми этот кристалл и найди в Южной провинции Лорду. Она поможет тебе с чем пожелаешь.

— Она тоже волшебница?

— По обстоятельствам.

В этот раз глаза залил яркий свет, и когда она рискнула взглянуть перед собой, то обнаружила вокруг первый этаж «Покоя путницы» в Рондер-строке. Ей невыносимо хотелось спать даже несмотря на то, что буквально несколько секунд назад довелось устроить пожар. Никогда прежде Ноа не была в доме Линны Ортрицкой и не имела понятия, где он мог находиться. Хотелось верить, что никто не успела обзавестись подобной соседкой.

Ноа, по-прежнему беззвучно, двинулась к своей комнате, где должна была спать Алара. Вот уж с кем точно не могло случиться ничего подобного. По какой-то причине именно Ноа могли найти на любом краю света и при этом непременно призвали к себе, словно она была демонессой, исполняющей желания. В этот раз ей хотя бы дали кристалл, отливающий фиолетовым и светящийся в темноте, и наводку на некую Лорду. Это было намного лучше, чем ничего. Вот только сил разбираться с информацией не было никаких.

Алара была изрядно обеспокоена, когда Ноа среди ночи заново вошла в их номер. Она рывком села на кровать и уже потянулась к ножнам, но успела заметить пустую кровать и странное выражение на лице Ноа, почти пугающее в лунном свете.

— Ты уходила? — уточнила Алара, потирая глаза. — Я не слышала.

— Сейчас обо всём расскажу, — с придыханием произнесла Ноа и опустилась рядом. — Пообещай, что после этого обнимешь меня.

— Что случилось?

— Да так, по мелочи.


	13. Глава 13. Императрица

В замке императрицы было светло, несмотря на раннее утро. Вокруг было зажжено столько свечей, что ими можно было бы осветить соседнее увядающее королевство. Пока весь Лотэр вместе с прочими землями Империи только просыпался, в замке уже несколько часов кипела жизнь, напоминая огромный и очень величественный, но всё же муравейник. Императрица Дора Леркеа Амалара была вынуждена проснуться раньше обычного и, спешно одевшись без помощи слуг, отправиться на встречу с лейтенанткой Далин из лотэрской Стражи в один из множества кабинетов. Данный предназначался для встреч того рода, о которых знали все, но в то же время никто не представляла, о чём вёлся разговор. Дора, казалось, лично казнила бы ту архитекторку, которая провела к нему потайной выход: в конце концов, если был выход, значит, рано или поздно он стал бы входом.

Дом Линны Ортрицкой был сожжён этой ночью, а в спальне, где начался пожар, владелица дома была найдена уже мёртвой. Служанки не пострадали.

Лейтенантка Далин выгодно выделялась редким немногословием. И ранним утром императрица очень это ценила.

До Стражи руки Доры никак не доходили. В отсутствии капитанессы Стражу возглавляла лейтенантка Далин, флегматичная и незаинтересованная девушка, которая никогда не отличалась инициативностью. Оставлять на неё руководство и дальше было нельзя, но подходящих кандидаток не наблюдалось, и императрица была вынуждена обходиться тем, что у неё было. Она уже направила запросы в прочие города Империи, но знала, что это не было выходом: стражница из другого города не прижилась бы в столице. Здесь даже местные стражницы редко задерживались надолго.

— Так что послужило причиной смерти? — спросила императрица и прикрыла глаза. 

Она совершенно не выспалась. Неужели нельзя было устроить покушение в день, когда госпожа Рита Трибиан не издала новую книгу? Она отправилась спать, когда буквы начали плыть перед глазами, и ради чего? Чтобы через несколько часов её разбудили из-за Линны? Если её хотели удивить, нужно было придумать что-то, о чём она не знала.

— Несомненно, Ваше Величество, сначала госпожу Линну Ортрицкую закололи, пока она спала, а после этого дом подожгли, — отчиталась лейтенантка Далин. Несмотря на требуемое почтение, она будто бы смотрела поверх императрицы, кажется, в окно за её спиной. Это нервировало. Даже если на императрицу вообще не полагалось смотреть. — И поскольку дом не пострадал серьёзно, мы обнаружили странные обстоятельства этого убийства. На стене в спальне была разлита кровь, а на двери призванные на помощь Страже алхимицы из Мастерской обнаружили следы мела.

Дора слушала рапорт с очень серьёзным видом. У неё, по правде говоря, всегда был очень серьёзный вид — этого требовал титул. Она коротко кивала, а глаза её тем временем закрывались всё сильнее. Спустя какое-то время императрица заметила, что лейтенантка молчит и с тем же взаимным безразличием смотрит поверх неё. Императрица произнесла, призвав на помощь тот тон, которому её учили с малых лет:

— Надеюсь, вы найдёте убийцу и отправите её на виселицу.

— Бросим все силы, Ваше Величество.

— Можешь быть свободна.

Иногда ей были просто необходимы люди, которые не смотрели в рот. А у некоторых в этом заключалась вся работа.

Императрице полагалось быть холодной и неподкупной — до некоторых пор. Даже глядя в идеально ровное зеркало она не смогла бы подумать, что причастна к убийству. Просто у неё было подходящее лицо, которое вызывало доверие; лицо монархини, за которую полагалось умирать. Не более, чем особенность их семьи. Линна Ортрицкая как раз любила смотреть в самую суть и всегда, всегда добиралась до истины; что же, у неё появилась отличная возможность продемонстрировать своё усердие. Вот только вряд ли старые методы вроде холодного голоса, пронзительного взгляда и подчёркнутой неприязни помогали после смерти…

Линна сама была виновата в том, что с ней случилось. Дора лишь помогла закономерному возмездию случиться. Чем же занималась Линна в своём доме, из которого наотрез отказывалась съезжать в более благополучный район под любым возможным предлогом? Не имело никакого значения. Дора была императрицей, и ей никогда не требовался лишний повод, чтобы избавиться от подданной, чья верность подверглась сомнению столь сильным образом.

Просто Линна Ортрицкая... в какой-то момент перешла черту. Дора ценила её, правда ценила, потому что никто во всей Империи так хорошо не решала проблемы. И всё же это не значило, что можно было начинать чувствовать себя _всесильной._ Она спустила Линне с рук одну вольность, другую... А потом терпение закончилось.

Империя Корас руководствовалась, в сущности своей, несложными правилами. Одно из них гласило: «Если ты не служишь императрице, ты не служишь никому». Элементарно, правда?

Дора встала из-за стола и направилась к большому окну, в котором открывался отличный вид на город; во многом для того, чтобы была возможность первой заметить недовольные массы людей и закрыться в другой комнате с толстыми стенами, где подобные окна отсутствовали в принципе. В остальное время императрица предпочитала любоваться видом. Лотэр никогда не представлял из себя безобразные развалины, и императрица, насколько хватало ресурсов страны, старалась поддерживать это впечатление. Хотя бы для самой себя. Все имеют право на хороший вид из императорского замка.

Империя Корас, в свою очередь, никогда не была страной, что старалась плыть по мировой истории кое-как, да ещё и с пробоиной в днище. Правящая династия строила империю собственными руками, захватывала земли, когда соседние государства ослабевали, и не питала особых иллюзий относительно судьбы, которая рано или поздно постигнет их семью. Дора Леркеа Амалара ждала, когда старшая и (она ежедневно благодарила судьбу за это) самая умная дочь вырастет и наберётся необходимого опыта. Сама же она изо всех сил старалась передать дочери государство, за которое будет не стыдно на семейных ужинах.

Императрица смотрела на поднимающееся над городом солнце. Иногда благополучие нации требовало жертв.

В дверь аккуратно и со всем уважением постучали.

— Ваше Величество, к вам прибыли волшебница Рикса Ниардам и алхимица Виенна фон Лаомос.

— Пусть войдут.

Наконец-то. На секунду императрице показалось, что она теряет терпение, но всё обошлось. У некоторых людей была поразительная способность оказываться в нужном месте в нужное время. Она вернулась за стол, и смягчившееся в отсутствии людей выражение лица вновь приобрело пристальный, пробирающий до костей взгляд и губы, сжатые в тонкую линию.

Когда обязательные формальности, представляющие из себя целую полосу исторических и языковых препятствий, были пройдены, императрица придвинулась в кресле ближе к столу и наклонилась, незаметно понижая голос.

— По итогу в деле оказалась замешана… — Дора тщетно пыталась припомнить слово. Чего-то не знать — непозволительная для императрицы роскошь.

— Некромантка Ноа, — осторожно подсказала Виенна и добавила, расправив плечи: — Это наше экспертное заключение как незаинтересованных лиц.

— Она сегодня отплывает из Империи, можете не волноваться, — совершенно расслабленно махнула рукой Рикса. Она практически лежала в кресле. — Мы планировали сделать эту информацию более доступной, но она зачем-то решила поджечь весь дом.

— Мне известно о ней. Помнится, уже в тюрьме она предлагала воскресить моих сестёр и братьев. Как думаете, нужно было соглашаться? — Волшебница и алхимица непонимающе переглянулись. — Мне также известно, что её поимкой вместе с сбежавшей капитанессой Аларой занималась именно Линна.

— Мы тоже считаем, что это было спланированное убийство, — догадливо подхватила Виенна. Просто находка. Монархиням было крайне приятно иметь с ней дело.

— Не думаю, что в этом деле замешана кто-то ещё, — согласно закивала Рикса. — Наше участие в расследовании вряд ли принесёт что-то, кроме того, что нам уже известно. В самом деле, мы же _не можем_ доставить её в замок.

Очень быстро все три женщины сошлись во мнении, что убийство — ужасное преступление, и беглую некромантку следует ловить с двойным усердием, раз уж она позволяла себе подобное. Императрица пообещала, что Стража выделит на это дополнительные силы, и вновь осталась в кабинете одна.

Виенна и Рикса были поразительными, молодыми, но крайне сообразительными девушками, которые понимали её с полуслова. Пожалуй, она могла бы выделить для них спальню и оставить жить в замке, приглашала бы на семейные ужины и конные прогулки, и в конце концов смирилась бы с мыслью, что относится к ним как к дочерям. На таких детей не страшно было бы оставить Империю. К тому же, не так важно было, что ты говоришь, намного важнее, что ты имеешь в виду. Рикса и Виенна справлялись с этим блестяще.

 

— По-моему, рано или поздно ты доиграешься, — авторитетно заявила Виенна.

Она несла в руках плетёную корзину, полную фруктов и овощей, из-за которой едва могла рассмотреть дорогу. Рикса, идущая рядом, открыла ей дверь в дом.

— Ничего подобного, — она победно усмехнулась. — Императрице нравится. _Тебе_ тоже нравится.

— У тебя будут неприятности, — повторила Виенна.

— Только если ты сейчас опрокинешь корзину. Богиня, дай же мне тебе помочь!

Виенна сделала широкий шаг в сторону, после которого рванула к кухне с проворностью кошки, где с довольным видом опустила корзину на стол. Она, по правде говоря, не нуждалась в помощи, и пресекала все попытки помочь со стороны Риксы. С магией можно было забыть обо всём на свете, и она не хотела терять это чувство реальности. Даже если полная корзина еды тянула к земле. Когда она начала разбирать покупки, Рикса обняла её со спины и шепнула на ухо:

— Всё будет хорошо.

— Ты помогла некромантке, — буркнула Виенна и наклонила голову, подставляя кожу под обжигающее дыхание. Она покрывалась мурашками, но Виенна ничего не могла с собой поделать. — Дала ей кристалл для Лорды.

— Ты против?

Виенна поджала губы. Она старалась держать себя в руках, упорно напоминала, что они с Риксой совершенно разные люди, но иногда… иногда случались и такие ситуации. Что-то вроде недопонимания. Подобное, конечно, требовало немедленного решения. Они постоянно говорили обо всём на свете, и даже если Виенна чувствовала себя в такие моменты просто потрясающе, это вовсе не означало, что Рикса была с ней солидарна.

Виенна не слишком-то и хотела помогать какой-то там некромантке. Непонятно зачем. Они использовали её, но разве сама Ноа не хотела того же? Если бы она не таила обиду на Линну, то никогда бы в жизни не согласилась _настолько_ быстро. По правде говоря, они планировали потратить на переговоры не один день. Но дело, скорее всего, было в Аларе. если бы не Линна, они обе остались бы в городе, а что теперь?

Получалось, что и Виенна, и Рикса просто воспользовались ситуацией. У них был приказ императрицы и хорошая смекалка.

«Если ты не служишь императрице, ты не служишь никому», — о, они были прекрасно осведомлены об этом правиле. И ни в коем случае не хотели испытывать его прочность на себе. Императрица просто нашла их, так же, как они нашли Ноа. Не более, чем череда удачных стечений обстоятельств. Вот и всё. Поэтому им нужно была Ноа.

Однако что следовало делать теперь? Для начала, поговорить. Точно.

— Нет, но… — Виенна прикусила язык, однако почувствовав, как Рикса тёрлась носом об её волосы, была вынуждена продолжить: — Но она убивает людей. А потом их раскапывает и подчиняет. Тебе не кажется, что это… ненормально? Словно нарушает естественный порядок вещей. Я знаю, о чём говорю, в Мастерской у нас был очень длинный курс по этому поводу.

— По поводу некромантии? — Рикса искренне изумилась.

— Нет, естественного порядка вещей. «Правило первое: не ломай то, что работает». Этому учат ещё в первый год.

— О, ладно. Но она тебе не понравилась, — заключила Рикса и шумно выдохнула. — Да, с ней было непросто. Но она оказала нам услугу, и теперь только императрица знает, кто за всем этим стоит. Хотя _технически_ мы ни при чём.

— Хочешь сказать, Лорде она понравится больше?

— Не знаю, — Рикса пожала плечами. — Но кристалл лежал без дела после того, как ты его создала, и Лорда просто обожает такое. А мы, кажется, пока не планируем переезжать.

— То есть ко мне ты переезжать тоже не планируешь? — мгновенно переменилась в лице Виенна и развернулась, чтобы оказаться с Риксой лицом к лицу. Выражение растерянности сменилось хитрой ухмылкой.

Рикса отвела взгляд и разжала объятья.

— Ты не приглашала…

Виенна рассмеялась. Рикса практически всё свободное время проводила в её доме: они вместе завтракали, засыпали в одной постели, а места в шкафу становилось всё меньше. Рикса обещала, что разберётся с этим с помощью магии, и иногда, исключительно ради приличия, отправлялась спать в свой дом. Однако улыбка быстро сошла с лица Виенны.

— Я переживаю из-за сегодняшней ночи, — честно призналась она.

— В таких ситуациях полагается убеждать себя, что Линна была ужасным человеком.

— А она была?

Воцарилось молчание. Рикса никогда не интересовалась этим вопросом, а Виенна была слишком занята непосредственным выполнением заказа.

— Несомненно. Поздно задавать вопросы, — наконец изрекла волшебница. — Сначала ты делаешь то, что тебе говорят родители. Потом то, что говорят в Мастерской. И если будешь делать всё правильно, то закончишь тем, что будешь делать то, что говорит императрица. Если хочешь, я просто переложу всю ответственность на неё. По крайней мере, она об этом не узнает. Но если разобраться в проблеме... Мы просто инструменты, верно? Как и Ноа. Не думаю, что она будет хуже спать по ночам.

— У тебя точно когда-нибудь будут проблемы.

— Я слышала, что Линна никому не нравилась. Наверняка у неё хватало скелетов в шкафу, а мы просто сделали так, что они прекратили там размножаться. Нет, стоп. Не мы. Это сделала Ноа, — она заглянула в глаза Виенны, но увидела в них лишь прежнюю тревогу. — Не хочу об этом думать. Да, эгоистично. Можешь пойти в замок хоть сейчас и спросить, чем она заслужила такой конец. Лично у меня такого желания не возникает.

— Поцелуешь меня? — спросила Виенна через какое-то время. Она прекратила прожигать взглядом стену и посмотрела на Риксу в ответ. 

— Ты недостаточно чёрствая, — заключила Рикса. — Только попроси, и мы больше не окажемся в такой передряге.

— Конечно, ведь тогда ты окажешься в ней одна. А это ещё хуже. Теперь поцелуй меня.

Рикса выполнила её просьбу и запустила пальцы в чужие волосы, притягивая Виенну ближе к себе. Виенна не хотела отгораживаться от всего мира и делать вид, будто всё, что происходит в её жизни, происходит и во всех остальных, а значит, всё хорошо. Иногда жизнь наносила удар, к которому она не была готова. Жизни были неведомы правила честного боя, вот и сейчас она ударила Виенну по ногам и заставила упасть на землю. Виенна отбросила в сторону деревянный меч, который держала в руках, и попыталась усмехнуться, убирая от себя меч Жизни, с достоинством принимая поражение. Однако деревянным был лишь меч Виенны.

Виенна уже давно не могла мечтать об обычной жизни. По крайней мере, сейчас события закручивались лишь сильнее, и оставалось только искренне надеяться, что всё обойдётся. Что когда-нибудь — желательно, как можно скорее, и желательно, уже сегодня вечером — всему наступит конец. Она не была бы против конца всего сущего, но пока хватило бы окончания этой истории. Всего одной. В которую они зачем-то ввязались.

Но ведь некромантка Ноа... Разве она в действительности станет хуже спать по ночам? Уж в этом Виенна очень сомневалась. Всегда были люди вроде неё, и мысль об этом успокаивала. Всегда были люди и всегда была Виенна. Она просто... осваивалась здесь. А ещё была Рикса. И её поцелуи могли заставить забыть обо всём на свете.

Дело совершенно точно было не в волшебстве.


	14. Глава 14. Путешествие

Королевство Ру, название которого на всех картах писали необычайно длинно, витиевато и размашисто, было залито солнцем. В своё время первые жительницы Королевства обожали плавать, и поэтому его земли растянулись на много миль вдоль Белого моря, чтобы у потомиц всегда был доступ к воде. Со временем на смену любительницам плавать пришли почитательницы силы и власти, и земли Ру расширились вглубь континента, вытеснив все немногочисленные государства с территории Кошачьего полуострова, который напоминал мореплавательницам хвост пушистой кошки. Как же так вышло? Об этом наверняка написано в бортовых журналах того времени. Эта история о другом. Спустя годы почитательницы силы и власти сменились на стремящихся к богатству, и Ру обнаружило в недрах своей земли золото. Сделало ли это страну богаче? Определённо. И перешла ли власть от стремящихся к богатству к кому-то ещё? О, само собой...

Что происходило в Королевстве сейчас? Королева Паулина была немного не в себе. Она могла расхохотаться без видимой на то причины, а некоторые указы подданные предпочитали не записывать ради собственной безопасности. На прошлой неделе королева обязала всех жительниц Ру ходить исключительно босиком и раз в неделю – по воде, однако сделала это в своей ванной, и никто не отнеслась к этому всерьёз.

Но это было на прошлой неделе. Ноа и Алара прибыли в Королевство Ру всего два дня назад, и пока не слишком освоились с местным укладом жизни. Что же, отличий было не так много. По крайней мере, корабли здесь не плавали по воздуху и не ездили по дорогам, а это о чём-то да говорило. Им довелось несколько дней допрашивать капитанессу корабля, не знает ли она, какая именно провинция считается «южной», и не знакома ли она с некой волшебницей-по-обстоятельствам по имени Лорда, прежде чем пришлось поверить, что капитанесса занималась торговлей и мореплаванием, а не справочной информацией.

— Может, займёмся поиском Лорды позже? — в итоге предложила Алара. — Не хотелось бы сразу с палубы бросаться в путь непонятно ради чего.

— Возможно, — Ноа кивнула. — Ты вообще много знаешь о Ру?

— Не особо. Я знаю местную капитанессу Стражи при королеве Паулине. Она приезжала к нам с подружеским визитом.

— И как, вы обменялись опытом? — не осознавая этого, Ноа ухмыльнулась. По Аларе было _видно,_ что она знала всё о подружеских визитах Стражи.

— По большей части мы обменивались пренебрежительными взглядами, фырканьем и едой. Ну, как, едой делились мы, гостеприимство всё-таки. Хотя после их отплытия наши склады очень даже изрядно опустели. К слову, кормят у них при дворе намного лучше.

— Боюсь спросить, откуда тебе об этом известно.

— Йолана показала нам: все эти годы мы пользовались вертелом неправильно! — весь вид Алары старался сообщить: «Ставлю свою голову на то, что ты тоже не знаешь, как пользоваться вертелом. Однажды я тебя научу!». — А ещё она оказалась отличной охотницей. Словом, я считаю, визит удался.

— Надеюсь, она вспомнит тебя, если нам понадобится помощь, — с нажимом произнесла Ноа.

— О, если она вспомнит, то наоборот, даже в город не пустит.

— Ты ужасно сходишься с людьми.

Алара тогда только пожала плечами, как бы сообщая: «Зато _с тобой_ мы сработались отлично». Но это было тогда. В какой-то не столь существенный отрезок времени.

Сейчас они собирали свои вещи в комнате на постоялом дворе «Пристань путницы» и с улыбкой мысленно отмечали, что некоторые вещи везде одинаковые. Лошадей пришлось продать ещё в Рондер-строке, и всё сегодняшнее утро Алара провела в ближайшей конюшне, торгуясь за пару кобыл, которые не грозились откинуть копыта в трёх милях от города. Хозяйка «Пристани путницы» любезно объяснила им, широко и активно размахивая руками, что они прибыли в Западную провинцию, а Южная находилась на самом краю Кошачьего полуострова, и что если они будут ехать вдоль берега неделю, то как раз доедут до первого города. Хотя вероятность иностранкам понять, что это именно «город», была не слишком-то высокой.

Порой немолодые хозяйки постоялых дворов обладали удивительным количеством информации.

Портовый город Ру, куда и прибывали все иностранные корабли, с первых секунд разительно отличался от всего, что предлагала Империя Корас. Если Империю можно было любить за то, что ты родилась там, прожила всю жизнь и умерла тихой смертью, не нарывалась на неприятности, каждый вечер отдыхала в своём доме с покосившейся крышей и иногда прославляла императрицу выкриками на крыльце; то Ру предоставлял выбор. Портовый город Ру был богатым, известным и заставлял усомниться в собственном патриотизме. Небольшие каменные дома с яркими, сияющими на солнце крышами усеивали городские улицы; задорные крики торговок, с раннего утра выкативших свои тележки, заглушали звук собственного голоса; белые стены тех зданий, что принадлежали королевству, в ясный день слепили приезжих. Вокруг было много запахов и много голосов, а солёный запах моря не смешивался с запахом человечества, как это было в Рондер-строке.

Ноа было крайне интересно взглянуть на местное кладбище, но Алара умоляла её быть осторожнее.

С валютой проблем не возникло. В порту меняли какие угодно деньги, в каких угодно количествах и по какому угодно курсу, чаще всего, почти грабительскому. Запасы Алары несколько неуверенно, но всё же уменьшались, и когда она протянула мешок с монетами, новый мешок грошей, больше и тяжелее, получила нескоро. В Лотэре её денег хватило бы на ещё один дом, причём не в самом бедном районе; здесь она и представить не могла, что делать с деньгами. Очевидно, не слишком ими разбрасываться.

День стоял тёплый. Ноа чувствовала, что в своей насквозь чёрной одежде выделяется, как ворона на зелёной лужайке, но так и не смогла представить, почему это плохо. Ноа привыкла выделяться хотя бы потому, что в последние дни перед отплытием от неё отчаянно чего-то хотели абсолютно все и в невообразимых масштабах. Так что сложно было представить, что, если бы она оделась в одежду попроще и неприметнее, её бы оставили в покое. Доспехи Алары, чистые, почти сияющие, и, должно быть, тяжёлые, сильнее вписывались в окружающий пейзаж. Стражницы ходили по городу, такие же, как и везде, важные, с нарочито-пристальными взглядами и пренебрежением в словах, и что-то во всём виде Алары заставляло их думать: «Она здесь по делу, не будем ей мешать».

За пределами города Ру извилистая дорога и впрямь вела вдоль самого берега, и поначалу Ноа, измученная долгим плаванием, вела лошадь как можно дальше от моря, но быстро свыклась с мыслью, что плавать её никто не заставляла. Иногда она ловила на себе заинтересованный взгляд Алары и могла представить, как та гадает, что же на самом деле руководит Ноа. Некромантка, если быть честной, не знала и сама.

Смерть Линны Ортрицкой они обсудили той же ночью. Ноа плохо понимала, что на самом деле случилось, и долго не могла поверить, что та действительно умерла, так просто и легко. Алара рассказала, что на жизнь Линну никогда не покушались, какой бы костью в горле у многих она не была; всё потому, что Линна могла находить общий язык со всеми, кроме императрицы, когда того требовали обстоятельства. И иногда, в самых редких случаях, она была чрезвычайно богата. «Кроме императрицы», — тихо повторила Ноа и погрузилась в собственные догадки.

И Алара обнимала её той ночью. Не потому что убийство Линны было тяжёлым ударом, не потому, что Ноа боялась последствий, и вовсе не потому, что её беспокоило случившееся. Если бы Ноа так просто беспокоилась из-за чьей-то смерти, сложно представить, где она была бы сейчас. А потому что Ноа хотелось чувствовать тепло Алары совсем рядом, и уж точно не через тяжёлый доспех. Потому что ей хотелось, чтобы Алара была сейчас вместе с ней, прижимала сильными руками ближе и просто разговаривала, потому что разговаривать с Аларой всегда было приятно. Даже через прутья решётки в темнице. Даже на постоялом дворе вместо сна.

— Так мы… — нерешительно, совсем не похоже на себя начала Алара, — и дальше будем вместе?

Волны Белого моря тихо прибывали и убывали, и вокруг стоял лишь шум от мора и цокот копыт лошадей. По лицу Алары было видно: этот вопрос беспокоил её, и она уже не чувствовала в нём себя так уверенно, как и всегда. Её короткие светлые волосы легко трепались ветром, а на лбу выступили капельки пота.

— В каком смысле? — отозвалась Ноа, сдерживая улыбку. Она прекрасно понимала, о чём идёт речь, однако вид смущённой Алары был слишком привлекательным, чтобы она не воспользовалась ситуацией и не растянула этот разговор.

В конце концов, это была Алара. Некогда Капитанесса Алара, непробиваемая и невозмутимая. И если вопрос их взаимоотношений беспокоил её так сильно, то она наверняка простит Ноа такие выходки.

— В любом, — ответила Алара уже решительнее, но по-прежнему недостаточно. — Мы ведь путешествовали вместе из-за общей цели и теперь, когда она достигнута…

— Разве? Мне казалось, у тебя была другая цель, — Ноа решила не мучить Алару слишком сильно и добавила: — добиться моего расположения.

— Расположения добиваются у императриц и королев, а моя цель была сложнее и прозаичнее.

— Я пока не слышала ни одной поэме о рыцарке, которая стремилась добиться расположения королевы, добилась и на этом всё. Обычно в поэмах о другом.

— Ну, мы ведь в Ру всего три дня, здесь могут быть другие поэтессы, — вздохнула Алара и, склонив голову на бок, произнесла: — Ты не ответила на вопрос.

— В самом деле? — изумилась Ноа и пришпорила лошадь, вырываясь вперёд, дабы скрыть всё сильнее проступающую на лице улыбку.

Она играла с Аларой. Не слишком честно и совсем не по правилам, но разве в таком вопросе существовали хоть какие-то правила? Ноа знала, что Алара не будет злиться, и поэтому позволяла себе уходить от ответа. Конечно, теперь расставаться с ней не хотелось. Они пережили вместе целое приключение, непохожее на что-либо; и иногда, когда доводилось остаться наедине, Ноа замечала другую Алару: расслабленную, самоуверенную, но заботливую и даже открытую, насколько кто-то вроде неё вообще могла открыться. Алара не просила о любви или благосклонности, она делала лишь то, что привыкла и хотела делать, и это бесконечно подкупало Ноа.

Алара поравнялась с ней.

— Ты всё ещё жалеешь, что ввязалась в это? — спросила Ноа.

— Теперь не знаю. Посмотрим, как пойдут дела здесь. Сейчас меня уже не ищут, а если и ищут, то не найдут, и никто пока не пыталась меня убить. Словом, спроси об этом, когда у меня будет новый дом, новая работа, новое окружение и, может быть, я отвечу конкретнее, — Алара выдержала паузу. — А если ты не прекратишь избегать вопроса и столь бесстыдно улыбаться в ответ, клянусь богиней, я слезу с лошади и…

— Я бы хотела остаться с тобой, — призналась Ноа, не желая представлять, что с ней могут сделать. Она чувствовала, как Алара улыбалась про себя, и решила больше не издеваться над ней. — Даже когда всё закончится. Теперь мне будет одиноко без тебя, но если ты боишься, что наш подвал превратится в кошмар священнослужительницы, в этом нет ничего неправильного. Конечно, ты не должна забывать, кто я такая.

— Глядя на тебя, — заявила Алара, — я начинаю убеждаться в том, что мне нравятся… «мрачные» женщины.

— О, тогда мне нравятся сильные женщины в доспехах, — произнесла Ноа так, словно озвучила весьма любопытный факт.

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

Чужая лошадь перешла на галоп, а сама Ноа пожала плечами прежде, чем начала стремительно удаляться.

По пути им попадались мелкие деревушки, такие же, как и в любой стране, и люди в них работали так же тяжело, как и везде. Дорога петляла вдоль извилистого берега, с глубокой колеёй от гружёных повозок. Иногда встречались бродячие торговки, передвигающиеся пешком или на телеге, но Ноа так и не смогла придумать, что можно было бы у них купить. У неё вообще было странное отношение к деньгам: прежде всего, она не тратила их потому, что у неё ничего не было. Деньгами распоряжалась Алара: снимала номера, заказывала еду, платила за одежду и лошадей. И хотя Алара твердила, что она может покупать то, что ей нужно, Ноа никак не могла взять в толк, что скрывается за привычным «нужно»?

Ей нужен был покой, и сейчас, верхом на лошади вдоль живописного берега, картины которого могли бы продавать на каждом шагу, Ноа чувствовала себя вполне спокойно. Ей нужна была свобода, однако здесь её никто и не думала искать. «По крайней мере, пока со мной снова что-нибудь не случится», — горько усмехнувшись, подумала Ноа. Когда-то ей хотелось, чтобы хотя бы день в неё не стреляли, не бросались с оружием, не заставляли прыгать из окон и не выворачивали наизнанку; теперь, после затяжного плавания, ей наоборот хотелось хоть немного разнообразия в жизни.

Когда они покинули очередную деревню и отъехали на десяток миль, солнце опустилось за горизонт. Небо было ярко-оранжевым, а море тёмным, почти чёрным, и линия горизонта, прежде сливающаяся с небом, была отчётливо видна. Ноа и Алара остановились для ночного привала, когда поняли, что до следующей деревни может быть далеко. Солнце тонуло медленно, и последние лучи ещё долго освещали берег и без труда пробирались между растущими поблизости деревьями. А когда солнце погасло, его заменил большой костёр, наспех сооружённый Ноа. В последней деревне они купили готовой еды на ужин, ещё не успевшей окончательно остыть, и теперь пытались разогреть её у огня.

— Ты не сможешь избегать разговора вечно, — укоризненно произнесла Алара и склонила голову на бок, чтобы заглянуть в чужое лицо.

Ноа сидела совсем рядом и всеми силами делала вид, что ни в коем случае не жалась поближе к Аларе. Воздух был холодным, и дым от костра попадал прямо на неё... Словом, случалось что угодно, кроме желания быть поближе к Аларе. Ни в коем случае не оно. 

— Смогу, — беззаботно отозвалась Ноа. — У меня, может, в запасе целая… вечность. Ты можешь дать мне немного времени?

— Для чего?

Ноа издала невнятный звук. Если бы она знала, для чего ей это время, всё было бы намного проще. Алара смотрела на неё выжидающе и с хитрым прищуром, словно догадывалась, о чём она думает. О, кто-то вроде Алары просто не могла не знать, что с ней играют, даже если это похоже на игру с котёнком. Алара _позволяла с собой играть,_ ведь в противном случае ей ничего не стоило припереть Ноа к стене, хоть в прямом, хоть в переносном смысле.

— Ладно, можешь не отвечать, — махнула Алара рукой.

— Мы зря не позаботились о карте, — весьма буднично произнесла Ноа. — С одной стороны, да, поезжай вдоль берега и не сворачивай, но как мы всё-таки поймём, что приехали? Я не заметила здесь особого пейзажного разнообразия.

— Спросим у кого-нибудь. Кстати, я не верю, что здесь все города у моря. Наверное, столица Южной провинции… как же она называлась… словом, она находится глубже в полуостров, и уж тогда с дороги придётся свернуть.

— Может, найдём по пути ещё какой-нибудь порт, местный. У этих морячек всегда куча карт на все случаи жизни.

— В основном игральных, — кашлянула в руку Алара.

Ночью Ноа долго не могла уснуть. На корабле круглые сутки стоял шум и стук шагов, но волны раскачивали его, и это в какой-то момент начало убаюкивать. На постоялом дворе тоже стоял шум, и снова были несмолкающие шаги, однако тогда она слишком соскучилась по твёрдой земле, чтобы отказываться от сна. Сейчас под ней была жёсткая земля, а над ней — звёздное небо, и тихие звуки прибоя долетали до её ушей. Костёр ещё горел, и треск дерева в нём тоже успокаивал. Однако уснуть Ноа не могла.

Духи умерших говорили с ней всегда, а на корабле она даже слышала загробные моряцкие песни, звучащие где-то на дне моря. Ноа прислушалась, стараясь разобрать слова, и разговоры стихли. Поначалу духи отнеслись к её появлению крайне настороженно, словно она была человеком, заглянувшим в огромный муравейник.

«Я не причиню вреда, я просто не могу уснуть», — постаралась как можно отчётливее подумать Ноа, и к ней прислушались. Чужие голоса по-прежнему напоминали в большей степени бессвязное бормотание, но иногда удавалось выцепить отдельные фразы, предложения или даже разговоры. Какие-то духи воображали, что они — живые люди и вели нарочито людские разговоры о покупке трёх мешков зерна или о том, что их последняя корова вот-вот откинет копыта. А кто-то просто существовал, и каждый раз Ноа тщетно старалась представить, насколько увлекательным может быть это занятие — просто существовать.

Ноа пыталась представить свою жизнь дальше. В этих края, живописных и спокойных, где у каждой была своя, размеренная жизнь, хотелось остаться. Раньше она знала о Ру только из чужих слов да редких книг, которыми не слишком интересовалась. Страну описывали как богатую и сосредоточенную на мореплавании, но почему никому и в голову не пришло описать здешние края как «привлекательные для жизни»? Должно быть, чтобы торговые суда не тонули под натиском переселенцев.

Небо Ру было таким же, как и в Империи: высоким, тёмным, с блеклым полумесяцем и недосягаемыми звёздами. Шумело море, омывая берега этой чужой земли, и предсмертным хрипом отдавался треск костра. Алара уже спала. Она сопела и пыталась что-то сказать во сне, но у Ноа ничего не получилось разобрать.

Это была чужая земля. Она никого здесь не знала, и никто не знала её. Здесь были другие люди и другие обычаи, другие законы, о которых доводилось лишь смутно догадываться, и даже еду здесь готовили по-другому, слишком острую. Но всё это время рядом была Алара — женщина, которая за ней пошла бы и в огонь и в воду. Женщина, которой она привыкла без колебания доверять свою жизнь. И женщина, которая пожертвовала абсолютно всем ради Ноа. Ноа не чувствовала в этом своей вины, однако…

Мысль о том, что они с Аларой заодно, согревала душу даже в прохладную ночь.

Огонь в костре погас, и теперь в нём тлели угли, источая остатки тепла.

Ноа понемногу клонило в сон. Голоса духов стихали по мере того, как замедлялись мысли, и она наконец уснула, полностью окутанная размышлениями о прошедшем дне. Ноа не знала, чего ожидать от дня грядущего.


	15. Глава 15. Жрица

На обочине ухабистой дороги сидела фигура в длинной, некогда белоснежной с золотистой вышивкой, рясе с капюшоном, сильно тнатянутым и закрывающим лицо. Сейчас светлая ткань была испачкана грязью и кровью и была порвана, а позолота местами обрывалась, и одной богине было известно, что стало с ней после. Ноа сначала не хотела останавливаться, чтобы помочь вздрагивающей в рыданиях фигуре — слишком уж сильно она была похожа на священнослужительницу, с которыми отношения никогда не ладились. Всё равно что у кошки с собакой. Но Аларе удалось её уговорить.

Ноа не торопилась слезать с лошади. Было что-то в этих жрицах такое, что заставляло их вмиг разоблачать её, и обычно они кидались на неё с праведным гневом, священным клинком и официальным разрешением местной церкви убивать неверных, _особенно_ некроманток, словно у некоторых это было высечено на лбу. Это нервировало. Безусловно, с такой тенденцией в жизни среднестатистической жрицы хватало опасностей: вдруг человек, на которого ты нападёшь, размахивая кинжалом и обвиняя во всех смертных грехах, окажется твоим богом? Этого следовало изо всех сил опасаться.

Алара опустилась возле незнакомки на корточки и попыталась привлечь к себе внимание. У девушки, на вид совсем молодой, были волнистые русые волосы, которые она прятала под рясу, а костяшки на её руках оказались разбиты, и кровь на них была ещё свежей. Её кровь? Ноа не составило труда выстроить в голове недавние события, которые этой девушке довелось пережить, но Алару она решила не отвлекать. К тому же, каким бы ни было отношение Ноа к жрицам, этой нужна была помощь. И как-то она не наблюдала очереди из желающих помочь.

— Что с тобой случилось? — поинтересовалась Алара холодно, как и всегда, но старалась выглядеть мягче. Насколько это удавалось у женщины в доспехах, с мечом и мрачной подругой.

Незнакомка подняла голову и увидела Ноа, сначала вздрогнула и отпрянула, но быстро успокоилась. Так на неё обычно и реагировали знающие люди. Неважно, где она находилась. Это давно не вызывало возмущения или неприязни, тем не менее, Ноа всегда опасалась тех, кто быстро соображала. Лицо девушки оказалось покрыто красными пятнами и было мокрым, опухшим от слёз. Её мелко трясло, однако было видно, как сильно она старалась взять себя в руки и произнести хоть что-то.

— М-меня з-зовут Брина, — отозвалась девушка дрожащим голосом, вытирая насквозь мокрым рукавом рясы слёзы. На нём уже не было живого места. — Я жрица Кастии… но теперь уже, наверное, нет.

Ноа поймала на себе взгляд обернувшейся Алары, который красноречиво сообщал: « _Мы не можем оставить её в беде._ Мы должны её хотя бы расспросить». И не то чтобы Ноа особенно торопилась куда-то (по правде говоря, она была бы совершенно не против вылезти из седла и поспрашивать дорогу, лишь бы все внутренности хотя бы на полчаса перестало трясти), поэтому пожала плечами и, опустившись на твёрдую землю, направилась к Брине. Последняя очевидным усилием заставила себя держаться на месте.

— Почему «уже нет»? — осведомилась Ноа, присаживаясь рядом. Она держалась нарочито-холодно, сама до конца не осознавая, почему.

Девушка ведь не желала ей зла. О таких говорили: «Они боятся тебя больше, чем ты их». Или это говорили о пауках? В любом случае, эти их рясы (жриц, а не пауков) с множеством кинжалов упорно не давали Ноа покоя. Если бы она увидела хотя бы одно лезвие, то однозначно чувствовала бы себя увереннее.

— Если я вам скажу, что случилось, вы рассмеётесь и силой вернёте в церковь, — с обидой в голове едва не выкрикнула Брина и всхлипнула.

— Какая странная последовательность действий, — заключила Алара, будто бы стараясь подбодрить девушку, но получалось плохо. — Мы, можно сказать, не местные. И в Кастию, какой бы богиней она ни была, не верим. Без обид, конечено.

Брина подняла на неё неверящий взгляд. Ноа воспользовалась моментом, чтобы потянуться к её лицу и вытереть дорожки слёз — больно было видеть, как она терзалась из-за какой-то богини. Богинь, в общем-то, хватало на любой вкус и цвет, и уж точно не было необходимости ограничивать себя одной. Брина немного успокоилась, и даже присутствие Ноа уже не так пугало её. В конце концов, если она больше не была жрицей, то и нечего ей было бояться любых «не-святых» людей. Она сняла капюшон и, чуть приободрившись, заговорщески прошептала:

— Кастии не существует.

Ожидаемых удивлённых вздохов не последовало.

— Я знаю, в это сложно поверить, — продолжила Брина, — но теперь мне кажется, что это правда. Я служила ей три года как жрица, и всю жизнь до этого, и ни на секунду не смела усомниться в своей вере. Но я очень переживала из-за того, что Кастия не отвечает мне, и расспросила других жриц о том, говорила ли Кастия с ними. Верховная жрица решила, что я подвергаю силу богини сомнению, и приказала бросить меня в темницу под церковью и давать только воду, — вздохнула Брина одновременно с Ноа, но была слишком увлечена рассказом, чтобы обратить на это внимание.

— И тебя бросили в темницу в рясе? — недоверчиво уточнила Алара.

— Она не моя, — Брина стыдливо опустила глаза. — Когда Августа пришла вынести ведро, я… напала на неё. Ведь не могла Кастия бросить меня в темнице одну? Я молилась ей каждую минуту, каждый вздох я посвящала ей, но она не пришла на помощь, — из глаз Брины потекли слёзы, однако она быстро вытерла их грязными рукавами. — Я выбралась из темницы, но меня узнали и пытались схватить, так что… Я оказалась здесь. Другие не хотели меня слушать, да и не считали, что я заслужила прощения. И разве этому нас учит Кастия?

Ноа и Алара снова переглянулись и пожали плечами.

— Я не знаю, чем учит Кастия, — призналась Алара смягчившимся голосом. — Сколько тебе лет? У тебя есть родственницы или подруги, у которых ты могла бы остаться?

— Девятнадцать. У меня есть родители, но они ни за что не пустят меня домой. В церкви мы оказываемся один раз и проживаем там всю жизнь. Они не станут меня слушать. Для всех Кастия — непоколебимый идеал, и я не знаю, как теперь к этому относиться. Для людей она... она... она — это всё. Всё, что вокруг, считается её воплощением. У меня… словно земля ушла из-под ног. Я теперь, наверное, вообще ничего не знаю.

Алара выпрямилась. Она взяла Ноа за локоть и отвела в сторону, шёпотом стараясь убедить, что бросить Брину здесь, одну, заплаканную, голодную и обессиленную, они не могут. Ноа даже не пыталась сопротивляться. Она точно знала, что они помогут этой девушке, ещё когда заметила её, похожую на пятно от вспышки света, на краю дороги. Алара была доброй. Алара была беспощадной и холодной большую часть времени, и её невозможно было испугать, но иногда она давала себе повод выпустить пар, и это была именно такая ситуация. Как они могли её бросить? У них не было для этого ни одной уважительной причины, и даже если Ноа редко интересовалась чужими душевными терзаниями, это не означало, что её невозможно было убедить.

— Пойдёшь с нами, — произнесла Алара, и её слова были чрезвычайно похожи на приказ. — Я знаю, что такое «разочаровываться», и мы поможем тебе. У нас есть одежда, а тебе срочно нужно избавиться от этого балахона, потому что в нём ты похожа на демонессу, а не на жрицу. Не нужно пугать людей.

Брина, будто бы находясь в трансе, молча кивнула и поспешила переодеться. Серую рясу она со злостью бросила на землю и наступила ботинком, сильнее впечатывая в дорожную пыль. До ближайшего города, рядом с которым и находилась церковь Кастии, служа путницам ориентиром, было недалеко. Лошади, уставшие от продолжительной езды, неторопливо шли по обочине дороги, а Ноа, Алара и Брина так же медленно брели рядом. На Брине чужая одежда висела мешком — никогда не баловавшая себя гастрономическими изысками девушка исхудала ещё сильнее за время в темнице, и шла, должно быть, из последних сил. Ей дали яблоко и хлеб, которые остались с завтрака, и даже такому скромному угощению она оказалась чрезвычайно рада. Она уже готова была снова заплакать, но яблоко оказалось сильнее обессиленной девушки, так что Брина ела спокойно.

— А вы кто такие? — словно опомнилась Брина, когда слёзы перестали бесконтрольно наворачиваться на глаза, а мысль о первой за последние дни еде уложилась в голове.

— Она бывшая стражница, а я волшебница, — ответила Ноа, пока Алара только обдумывала вопрос. — Мы едем в Южную провинцию и ищем кое-кого.

— Церковь не одобряет волшебство, — по привычке выпалила Брина, но быстро осеклась, вспоминая, видимо, что жриц-отступниц не жалует ни одна Церковь мира. — Вы давно путешествуете?

Ноа и Алара снова переглянулись. Слишком долго дни мешались в один большой ком, и теперь разобраться, где был конец, а где начало, стало слишком сложно. Они словно летели на санях с горы, не разбирая дороги, и успевали мимолётно радоваться тому, что остались живы. А тем временем ветки деревьев хлестали их по лицу.

— Около месяца, — наугад ответила Ноа. — Мы едем из города Ру на западе только четвёртый день, и от этой бесконечной дороги уже голова кругом.

— До Дуспы минут пять идти осталось, можете там отдохнуть. Это совсем маленький город, и то, не город, а больше каменная деревня. Но там есть и постоялый двор, и рынок, и даже кое-какая жизнь.

Мысль о скором прибытии радовала. Ноа спала на голой земле уже три ночи, и даже если бы им пришлось задержаться, она бы предпочла пожертвовать одним днём, но получить в своё распоряжение подушку. По дороге она то и дело бросала взгляды на Брину: бедная девушка шла, опустив голову, но едва ли потому, что носки её ботинок были интересны. У Ноа не было ни братьев, ни сестёр, и сейчас казалось, что даже родителей не было; но она отчего-то чувствовала за неё ответственность, и от этого надоедливого чувства, подсказывающего, что Ноа по-прежнему человек, теперь было никуда не деться.

Дуспа встретила их низкими белыми домиками, расписаными золотой краской, точно в цвет рясы Брины, и оживлением на улице. Впрочем, Ноа, напрочь потерявшаяся в днях, смекнула, что в городе сегодня выходной. Главные ворота в этот светлый день были распахнуты, и они без проблем вошли в город. Брина вела их широкими улицами, и толпа, не лишённая зачатков коллективного разума, расступалась перед ними.

Очередная вывеска постоялого двора выглядела так же, как и всегда. «Благословение путницы» был лишь очередным двухэтажным зданием, не пользующимся особой популярностью, в то время как всё внимание горожанок было приковано к другому событию на главной площади.

— Верховная жрица Доротея и жрицы Злата и Агата, — шепнула Брина, словно это должно было _всё_ объяснить. — Они, должно быть, ещё не знают, что случилось.

Три жрицы в белоснежных рясах стояли на импровизированной сцене в центре города, и люди с благоговением внимали их речам о Кастии, прекрасном дне и долге перед богиней. Впрочем, хозяйка постоялого двора, который исправно работал в этот день, относилась к её речам, очевидно, с долей скепсиса. А может, всё дело было в налогах. Голос верховной жрицы звучал твёрдо и празднично, она стояла, протянув руки к небу, и в момент, когда Ноа и Алара подошли достаточно близко, рассказывала о любви, которой Кастия не жалеет для каждой верующей.

— Я надеюсь, город не слишком религиозен? — осведомилась Ноа.

— А вы не знали? — изумилась Брина. — Кастию почитают по всему Королевству, и каждый выходной день во всех городах проходит примерно так. В этом нет ничего страшного, Кастия — довольно мирная богиня. Она просит нас беречь природу, заботиться о близких и снимать обувь, когда заходишь в ванную. А вот её злая сестра…

— Довольно, — оборвала лекцию Алара. — Двух проповедей одновременно я не выдержу.

Было видно, что Брина смутилась, так, словно часть про злую сестру всегда была её любимой, обладающей особым поучительным смыслом. Она спряталась за лошадями, опасаясь, что даже в наибольшем отдалении от сцены её заметят. Ноа видела, как трудно ей было обходиться без своей богини, которой она отдала всю жизнь, и от этого злилась не слишком сильно. Да и Алара, насколько можно было судить, воспринимала всё спокойно.

В постоялом дворе «Благословление путницы» хозяйка долго рассматривала Брину, прищурив глаза, но в конце концов не пришла ни к одному из выводов. Она натянула дежурную улыбку, определила их в трёхместный номер, и прежде чем вернуться к своим делам, получила неожиданный вопрос:

— Госпожа, вам не нужны работницы на кухню? — осведомилась Брина, по лицу которой было видно, что она едва узнаёт свой голос. — Я отлично готовлю, последние три года я только и делала, что готовила обеды… в школе, — спешно добавила она.

— Возможно, и нужны. Но, насколько я могу судить, у тебя проблемы с жильём.

— О, уверяю вас, я что-нибудь придумаю.

Пока хозяйка узнавала на кухне о состоянии дел, Брину вновь начало трясти. Ноа беспомощно смотрела на неё, не представляя, что должна делать, и в конце пришла к выводу, что не должна делать ничего. Это была не её жизнь, и она ни на что не могла повлиять. Они поддержат Брину, когда хозяйка вынесет свой вердикт, а пока будут молча наблюдать за развитием событий.

Женщина вернулась быстро. Она вновь окинула Брину взглядом прищуренных глаз и, издав протяжное «м-м-м-м», произнесла:

— Приступай сегодня вечером. Представление на площади закончится, и люди повалят сюда ужинать. И вообще, у тебя такие глаза голодные… Иди на кухню и попроси налить какого-нибудь супа. Но учти, что с жильём я тебе не помогу. Плачу в конце недели.

— Не стоит беспокоиться, — вмешалась Алара. — Мы расположимся в номере и спустимся на обед. Я всё оплачу.

Хозяйка удовлетворённо кивнула и перешла к заполнение каких-то книг.

В номере было светло. Большое окно у дальней стены было распахнуто, и тёплый свежий воздух наполнял комнату вместе с запахами, которые попадали сюда из кухни. Пахло, к слову, очень аппетитно, чего только стоил запах только что испечёного хлеба и жареного мяса. Ноа мысленно перешла к составлению меню. Из окна было видно главную площадь, где жрицы Кастии и не думали сбавлять обороты, а лишь сменялись время от времени. Казалось, перед ними и правда собрался весь город. Из окна номера было видно и украшения вроде растяжек с флажками, тянущиеся от небольшой сцены, и людей, нервно поглядывающих в сторону постоялого двора, где определённо продавали еду. Намного более питательную, чем молитвы.

Алара легла на кровать и произнесла, пока Брина нерешительно топталась у порога:

— Подружись с другими кухарками. Когда заплатят, найди такую же девушку, которая снимает комнату, или даже двух или трёх девушек, и попросись к ним. Тебя в беде не оставят, а первую неделю, или сколько потребуется, поживёшь здесь. Я заплачу.

Ноа неверящим взглядом смотрела на Алару.

— Что? — отозвалась последняя. — Я из Стражи, а не из леса. У нас многие так делали, потому что не было своего жилья. Я тоже так начинала. Первый год ты вообще не понимаешь, кто ты и где ты, и только потом начинаешь искать варианты получше.

Брина от удивления раскрыла рот. Она будто не верила в то, что с ней происходило, и даже несмотря на отсутствие сил умудрялась искренне удивляться. Она лишилась богини, лишилась дома и лишилась работы, за которую ей никогда ничего не платили; она даже ввязалась в драку, наверняка получив несколько синяков; а теперь женщина, которую она знала от силы полчаса, раздавала ей советы и снова и снова обещала помочь.

Кто вообще стала бы помогать жрице, что разочаровалась в своей богине?

И Брине до сих пор хотелось верить, что Кастия существует. Но уже не получалось.

За обедом её пришлось останавливать, чтобы она после этого смогла стоять на ногах. Алара имела привычку есть за двоих, а Ноа просто не видела повода скромничать, в то время как Брина за три года не видела ничего доступнее, чем скудная каша, которую приходилось ловить ложкой по всей миске. После того, как понимаешь, что уже ничего тебя не ограничивает, даже еда становится вкуснее.

Когда Брина отправилась на кухню работать, Ноа и Алара поднялись в номер. Ноа чувствовала приятную усталость в теле и целый спектр эмоций, которые пришлось испытать за последние часы. Она никогда не могла похвастаться совершёнными добрыми делами, но что-то в её сердце согревало, когда она видела радость и благодарность на лице Брины. Даже осторожность по поводу того, что Брина могла быть не той, за кого себя выдавала, улетучилась под напором её вида. Даже к воровками относились лучше.

Она помогла Аларе снять доспех и предложила массаж. Ноа не представляла, как можно постоянно носить на себе такую тяжесть, даже если никакой опасности не было, и питала по этому поводу самые искренние чувства к Алара. Прежде всего, сочувствие. И хотя это был далеко не полный комплект тяжёлой брони капитанессы, удерживала в руках его Ноа с трудом. На секунду ей даже показалось, что Алара смутилась от такого предложения, но не отказалась. От неё пахло потом и сытным обедом — запах, к которому Ноа успела привыкнуть. Когда Алара сняла рубашку, то Ноа заметила несколько шрамов на груди и впервые задумалась, остались ли шрамы от арбалетных болтов на собственной спине. Но теперь было не до этого.

Ноа села верхом на чужие бёдра и на пробу помассировала плечи Алары. Ответом был приглушённый довольный стон, которого Алара и не думала стесняться. Ноа чувствовала напряжённые мышцы под пальцами, которые постепенно расслаблялись, и это не могло не радовать. Алара была… как скала. В самом примитивном сравнении. Она была стойкой и сильной, такой, что Ноа невольно любовалась ею, и редко позволяла себе расслабиться. Но старые привычки отступали под напором новых обстоятельств, и прежде всего, Ноа, перед которой не нужно было стоять по стойке смирно, и которая даже не знала, как правильно отдавать честь. Ноа почти гордилась этим.

Алара была выращена и воспитана стражницей, пропиталась этим до мозга костей и загнала устаревшие правила под кожу, потому что это было необходимо, если она хотела остаться. Даже сейчас ей было сложно не быть стражницей, хотя она и старалась. У них были ориентиры и были правила, и следовать им казалось таким естественным, что Алара никогда не находила причин сомневаться… прежде. Потом всё как-то пошло под откос.

— Ты молодец, — произнесла Ноа, продолжая делать массаж. Она никогда на этом не специализировалась, но имела общие представления о том, как он должен был проходить. В первую очередь, приятно для получательницы. Во вторую, приятно для той, кто его делала.

— В каком смысле? — уточнила Алара. Она продолжала тихо постанывать, когда Ноа доставляла ей ужасно приятную боль там, где мышцы будто бы завязались в тугой узел.

— В смысле Брины. Представляю, как ужасно она себя чувствует, думаю, жутко потеряна. Но ты правда сделала для неё много. Может, слишком. Но здесь уж точно не мне судить.

— А к чему, собственно, весь разговор?

— Может, я теперь слишком сентиментальна, — усмехнулась Ноа. — Твой поступок растопил моё ледяное сердце. — Алара издала смешок. Ноа наклонилась к её уху и шепнула: — И даже если я не до конца понимаю, что чувствую… Это не значит, что я не понимаю, чего я гипотетически хочу.

— «Чего ты хочешь»? — переспросила Алара.

— Гипотетически.

Ноа слезла с бёдер и села на кровать рядом, дожидаясь, пока Алара наденет рубашку. Вид того, как она разминала руки и плечи, всё так же завораживал.

— Поделишься?

— Только если ты не против.

Алара кивнула. Слабо, но уверенно, не отрывая от Ноа взгляда. В этом кивке было много всего, однако намного важнее было то, что случилось после. Ноа притянула её за подбородок и поцеловала. В груди отдалось одиноким, забытым и глухим стуком сердце, больно сжимаясь, и пальцы дрожали, боясь выпустить подбородок. Алара предпочитала действовать решительнее, и Ноа скоро почувствовала пальцы, забирающиеся в волосы и притягивающие ближе.

За первым поцелуем потянулся второй, не такой скомканный, не такой пропитанный многолетним одиночеством и отчаянием побега от старой жизни. У Алары были грубые губы и мозоли на руках, но только им Ноа позволила бы сейчас довериться. У Алары были шрамы на груди, и Ноа цеплялась пальцами за не до конца застёгнутую рубашку.

И раздался вздох, смешанный со стоном, и принадлежал он женщине, что никогда не позволила бы себе подобного прежде. И Ноа вторила ему.

Она знала, что хотела этого.

Она знала.


	16. Глава 16. Шутка

Когда жрицы Кастии закончили проповедь на главной площади, в обеденном зале «Благословения путницы» уже яблоку некуда было упасть. Самые сообразительные горожанки откололись от толпы раньше, чем того позволяли приличия, зато теперь с самым довольным видом ожидали, когда принесут еду. Кастия, конечно, была хорошей богиней, однако она не спешила вмешиваться в людскую жизнь и дарить тем, кто дослушали проповедь, лишние столы и стулья. Поэтому это не считалось за грех.

Ноа и Алара стояли у перил лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Номера постоялого двора не пользовались особой популярностью, и он всё больше походил на таверну с возможностью арендовать комнату где-то на чердаке. Даже обеденный зал, наполненный людьми, был больше, чем, казалось, всё пространство второго этажа. Официантки ловко перемещались между столами, где-то расталкивая людей, где-то с трудом протискиваясь между ними, и при этом держали в руках кружки с вином и тарелки с едой. Кормили здесь добротно.

— Думаю, с Бриной всё будет хорошо, — заключила Алара и повернулась к залу спиной, облокачиваясь на перила лестницы.

— Не хотела бы я на её месте повстречать здесь, скажем, своих родителей, — Ноа ухмыльнулась.

— Себя она в обиду не даст, это уж точно. У тебя, случаем, нет никакой лечебной мази? Она ведь утром с постели встать не сможет…

— Вряд ли её будут нагружать работой прямо сейчас. Хотя, — Ноа окинула взглядом зал, — сложно сказать. Может, прогуляемся, пока есть время перед сном?

— Если честно, я устала, и сейчас идти одеваться…

— Нет, — Ноа взмахнула рукой. — Без оружия и доспехов. Я правда не думаю, что с нами успеет что-то случиться за полчаса.

Покачав головой, Алара согласно кивнула. Они проскользнули мимо толпившихся у входа людей и оказались на улице.

В сотне ярдов от постоялого двора в Дуспе царила тишина и начинались ряды жилых домов. Городское собрание оставило после себя мусор, безрадостно развевающиеся на ветру украшения и людей, бредущих домой. Вечерело, и едва ли хоть одна лавка открылась бы сегодня. В городе, вместе с тем, было непривычно безлюдно (учитывая, что Ноа знала, где собралась большая часть горожанок), однако это создавало атмосферу спокойствия и некой уединённости.

Ноа бросала на Алару незаметные взгляды и думала, как следовало подойти к новому разговору. Между ними уже случилось _что-то_ , тем не менее, Ноа считала неправильным называть поцелуи двух женщин, произошедшие по обоюдному согласию, _чем-то._ Думать об этом было странно, словно это был их большой секрет. Думала ли Брина, глядя на них, что стоит ей выйти за порог, как они..? Ноа довольно улыбнулась. Было что-то притягательное в этой мысли, и она снова и снова прокручивала её в голове. Интересно, о чём думала Алара? Всё закончилось словно само по себе, но они так и не успели поговорить. Вид у Алары был довольный.

На улице было тепло, лишь редкие порывы ветра трепали волосы и заставляли открытую кожу покрываться мурашками. Над ними возвышались каменные дома, кое-где едва не превратившиеся в башни, а в окнах уже горел свет. Дороги в городе, что прежде казался небольшим, не желали заканчиваться, так что Ноа и Алара шли дальше, испытывая странное наслаждение от однородных городских пейзажей.

Повернув за угол, они встретили жриц Кастии, которые общались с двумя пожилыми женщинами. Ноа постаралась прислушаться, но по расслабленным позам священнослужительниц и лёгким движениям уже догадывалась, о чём шёл разговор.

— Если вам станет хуже, обращайтесь в Церковь, — произнесла Верховная жрица Доротея. — Мы сделаем всё, что в наших силах. Кастия не оставит вас, поверьте.

Пожилые женщины поблагодарили её и ушли, а жрицы вернулись на дорогу, ведущую прямиком к выходу из города. Ноа и Алара шли следом, но исключительное потому, что тоже хотели выйти из города и немного пройтись за его пределами. Именно это они и собирались отвечать, если бы жрицы вдруг обернулись. Жрицы шли чуть торопливо, но это могло быть объяснено опускающейся на город темнотой. Старая мощёная дорога, что вела к местной церкви, уходила глубоко в лес, и едва ли по ней хотелось возвращаться ночью.

— Надеюсь, успеем вернуться до темноты, — вздохнула одна из жриц.

— Это верно. Слышала, что сегодня на ужин будет каша, — отозвалась вторая жрица. — Не хотелось бы пропустить ужин.

— Тогда стоит поторопиться, — подытожила Доротея, и жрицы ускорили шаг.

Ноа смотрела вслед удаляющимся фигурам в белых рясах и задумчиво чесала подбородок. Не было нужды переглядываться с Аларой, чтобы понять, что думали они об одном и том же. И всё же она спросила:

— Надеюсь, мы не собираемся следовать за ними, чтобы убедиться, что они и правда просто священнослужительницы, которые возвращаются в церковь? — Ноа изогнула бровь.

— Ни за что. Приятно иногда понять, что разговоры, которые люди ведут под покровом ночи, это просто разговоры, а не заговоры против королевы.

Ноа согласно кивнула головой. И всё же с трудом верилось, что всё могло оказаться столь незатейливо, и никто ещё не целилась в неё из арбалета… Тем не менее, Ноа себя заставляла. Всё плохое, что могло с ними сегодня случиться, уже случилось с Бриной, а раз они помогли ей, то заслужили — у Вселенной ли или у Кастии — немного отдыха. Ноа требовался покой, хотя бы час наедине с Аларой и полное понимание своих чувств, в которых она изо всех сил старалась разобраться.

На поверхности Белого моря отражался свет луны. Он образовал дорожку, которой, сколько ни стараясь, невозможно было коснуться. Ноа сняла ботинки и зашла в воду по щиколотки, стараясь не показывать, как ей было холодно. Вода оказалась не ледяной, однако вместе с порывами ветра, забирающимися под одежду, становилось не по себе. Алара всё так же придирчиво смотрела на Ноа, приняв решение остаться на берегу, и она не чувствовала в этом взгляде ни упрёка, ни просьбы скорее вернуться на берег.

Ноги Ноа проваливались в песок, когда она, не выдержав холода, вышла из воды. Теперь воздух казался тёплым, и Ноа чувствовала, как он тоже прилипал к мокрым ступням. Её руки коснулись плечей Алары, а взгляд устремился в серо-зелёные глаза напротив, в которых она уже не пыталась ничего разглядеть.

— Поговорим? — предложила Ноа.

Алара положила руки ей на талию и согласилась:

— Хорошо. — Ноа почувствовала, что её замешательство не осталось незамеченным, и поэтому Алара продолжила: — Ты ответишь на мои чувства?

— Не думай, что я делаю это только ради тебя, — она опустила взгляд. — И это не из-за давления.

— Я не давила на тебя.

— _Вот именно._ Но это сложно, я воспринимаю любой намёк на романтический интерес к тебе как результат того, что ты на меня якобы надавила. Однако это не так. Ты понимаешь, о чём я? — Ноа взглянула на Алару и склонила голову на бок.

— Примерно, — она сделала небольшой шаг навстречу, после чего хитро сказала: — И мы целовались. Там, в номере.

— Тоже верно, — и усмехнулась: — Приятно, что ты заметила. Значит, я в этом хороша.

— Не слишком, — Алара тоже улыбнулась. — Но это всегда можно исправить.

Ноа и не заметила, как оказалась совсем близко к Аларе. Алара буквально прижимала её к себе, и Ноа не могла придумать ни одной причины, по которой была бы против. Она чувствовала чужое учащённое дыхание и даже чувствовала, как бьётся сердце в груди Алары, а если было бы светлее, быть может, она даже заметила румянец на её лице. Ноа собрала остатки самоконтроля и выдохнула почти в губы напротив:

— Ох, что же ты делаешь…

Ноа наслаждалась каждым мгновением поцелуя, что последовал за этой фразой. Прикосновения рук Алары дарили приятное тепло даже сквозь одежду, а жар остального тела притягивал Ноа лишь сильнее. Ей определённо нравилась Алара, и она никогда прежде не чувствовала этого так отчётливо. Дело было даже не в поцелуе. Дело было… во всей Аларе. Ноа тянулась к ней, и стоило одному поцелую оборваться, как она начинала следующий, однако делала это слишком медленно и наслаждалась этой неторопливостью. Поцелуи получались размеренными, такими, что можно было чувствовать каждое прикосновение, и дыхание с каждой секундой перехватывало всё сильнее.

В конце концов Ноа отстранилась, чтобы отдышаться. На долю секунды ей показалось, что она умрёт от нехватки воздуха, но это чувство оказалось несерьёзным и мимолётным. Словно мир сжалился над ней этой ночью.

Кончиками пальцев она коснулась лица Алары, очертила подбородок и запустила в светлые волосы. В свете луны Ноа едва могла разглядеть выражение её лица, но довольная улыбка чувствовалась и без этого. Переведя дыхание, Ноа возобновила поцелуи.

Городские ворота закрывались на ночь и открывались только для экипажей; так что Аларе пришлось крайне серьёзно побеседовать с местными стражницами, чтобы убедить их, что хоть на ней сейчас и не было доспеха, да и меч она оставила на постоялом дворе, это вовсе не означало, что она готова провести целую ночь в очередном лесу. К тому же, у стражниц были бы проблемы, стоило жительницам увидеть, как какая-то женщина карабкается по городской стене. В «Благословении путниц» людей стало ненамного меньше, и характерный шум никуда не исчез. Хоть время и не было поздним, едва ли постоялый двор работал до последней клиентки.

Ноа уже хотела привычным движением запереть дверь в комнату на цепочку, но вовремя опомнилась, что Брина ещё не вернулась. Она представила, сколько работы девушке предстоит завтра, и послезавтра, и на следующий день, и шумно вздохнула. Тем не менее, это было лучше, чем драить полы в церкви целыми днями, потому что за эту работу хотя бы платили. Ноа попыталась вспомнить, когда последний раз сама работала за деньги, но мысли отказывались подчиняться. Возможно, три месяца назад. Заплатили ей тогда не слишком много, потому что покойница, как и полагалось, была не в лучшем расположении тела и духа, и Ноа чувствовала, что если будет требовать всю обещанную сумму, то не получит ничего. Разбираться тогда не было ни сил, ни желания.

Ноа сняла ботинки и забралась на кровать к Аларе, чтобы сесть оказаться совсем близко и опустить голову на плечо. Алара молчала, и нарушать это молчание не хотелось. Ноа прикрыла глаза, не испытывая желания уснуть, и почувствовала странную, отдалённо знакомую мысль, которая жглась и чесалась где-то внутри.

 _«Это всё не по-настоящему»_ , — говорила эта мысль.

_Это всё шутка._

Ноа недоверчиво прокрутила мысль в голове и окинула её критическим взглядом. Мысль была неприятной, но какой-то недостоверной. Ноа ещё раз вслушалась.

Было ли всё это неправдой? В том смысле, что не обманывала ли её Алара? Большую часть времени чужое лицо ничего не выражало, и кому-то вроде неё ничего не стоило, например… _солгать._

Конечно. Солгать. Алара обманывала её, обводила вокруг пальца, лгала. Для чего? Наверное, это было невероятно уморительно — смотреть, как Ноа безоговорочно верит.

Ноа постаралась взять себя в руки. Эти мысли были глупостями, и не стоило им поддаваться. У неё всегда в голове было слишком много мыслей, и крохотное зерно сомнения среди них ничего не значило. Алара не обманывала её. Делать это так долго не было смысла, схватить и посадить в тюрьму её уже не могли, да и сама Алара стала преступницей. А значит, смысл?

Да. Всё верно.

_Но что если…_

Ноа тряхнула головой. Она точно знала, что с Аларой всё было в порядке. И в их отношениях всё было в порядке.

_Однако._

Однако что?

Ноа чувствовала, как паника захлёстывает её и сбивает с ног. Конечно, у них с Аларой всё было хорошо, но исключительно потому, что Алара этого хотела. Она даже влюбила Ноа в себя, и та так легко повелась.

— Алара, — позвала Ноа, с трудом узнавая собственный дрожащий голос.

— Да?

— Ты ведь ненавидишь меня? — Ноа казалось, она звучала так, словно наконец разоблачила её.

Алара наградила её изумлённым взглядом и притянула к себе для объятий. Ноа чувствовала, что не может пошевелиться, в то время как в голове кружилось столько мыслей, что тошнота невольно подступала к горлу. Конечно, её стараются успокоить. Потому что иначе она всё поймёт. Потому что потом будет неинтересно. Потому что ещё не пришло время.

Какое именно время?

Не столь важно.

Ноа вырвалась из объятий, вскочила на ноги и рухнула на свою кровать, изо всех сил стараясь вжаться в стену. Она может заставить Алару говорить правду. Она может. Она может. Ноа повторяла эту мысль снова и снова. Дело было не столько в магии, сколько в усердии, простом заклинании и напоре, при сочетании которых она могла разговорить даже мёртвую. В этом не было нужды. Но ведь она могла.

Ноа слышала, как поднялась с кровати Алара, как медленно и неумолимо приблизилась к Ноа и как села на край. Ноа почувствовала, что Алара касается её бедра, и дёрнула ногой, лишь бы эта обманщица не трогала её.

— Нет, это не так, — по-прежнему спокойно произнесла Алара. — Я люблю тебя, и делаю для тебя всё, что в моих силах не потому, что хочу обмануть и посмеяться, а потому что люблю тебя. Я не лгу тебе и никогда не лгала. Ты дорога мне, я никогда не ненавидела тебя.

Ноа думала. Казалось, так много, что готова была расплакаться.

— Ты не веришь мне. — Ноа показалось, что это было произнесено с упрёком, но быстро поняла, что Алара беспокоится. — Понимаю, что не веришь. Я не могу заставить тебя, так что… просто буду здесь, на случай, если ты захочешь убедиться, что я честна.

Ноа снова почувствовала, как тёплая рука опустилась на её бедро. В этот раз она ничего не предприняла.

 

Ноа и Алара уже были готовы покинуть Дуспу утром, когда проснувшаяся совсем рано Брина вышла к ним в конюшню. Она была в рабочей одежде, что оказалась велика по размеру, и туго завязанном фартуке, уже испачканном при готовке. Брина пыталась благодарить за всё, что было для неё сделано, но от благодарности бездумно отмахнулись; вовсе не из-за великодушия, а потому, что лишние слова и фанатичный блеск в глазах заставлял сомневаться в реальности происходящего.

Ноа вчера тоже долго старалась извиниться за то, что с ней случилось. Однако ничего не получилось, потому что Алара решительно отвергала все извинения и только крепко прижимала к себе, иногда прерываясь на то, чтобы глядя в глаза сказать, что это никогда не было шуткой. Ноа верила. Мысли, скребущиеся в груди, бесследно исчезли и снова казались невероятно нереалистичными. Она знала, что с ней такое случается слишком часто, но уже ничего не могла предпринять. Даже если она пыталась им сопротивляться, то всё равно каждый раз проигрывала, а потом ставилось стыдно, даже если Алара отказывалась от извинений.

Конечно, отказывалась.

Верхом на лошадях они выехали из других городских ворот и встретили там стражниц, что не желали пускать их в город прошедшей ночью. Ноа, поддавшись странному порыву, помахала им рукой и, едва оказавшись за воротами, пришпорила лошадь. Город всё равно показался ей слишком странным. Словно толпа религиозных фанатиков обнесла свои дома каменной стеной, только бы ложные богини не завладели их умами. У неё никогда не ладилось с религией, однако бывшую жрицу, разочаровавшуюся в своей богине, она ещё могла вынести.

Скоро извилистая дорога вернула их к берегу, и бродячие торговки да такие же путницы снова встречались на их пути. Ноа было несколько неловко разговаривать с Аларой; а та, словно почувствовав это, то и дело старалась завести разговор. Даже если он был бессмысленным. Даже если Ноа то и дело старалась уклониться от ответа. Но ей, безусловно, было очень приятно.


	17. Глава 17. Работа

В Королевстве Ру начинался новый день. Ноа не спалось, и поэтому они уже были в пути какое-то время. Небо висело высоко над головой, насыщенно-синее, с ярким солнцем и редкими белыми облаками — почти как на картине. Границы Южной провинции удалось пересечь ещё вчера, однако до столицы провинции, города Холт, путь предстоял неблизкий. 

Протоптанная пыльная дорога привела в деревню, название которой знали, должно быть, только местные жительницы. Их встретили бедные, но ухоженные дома и похоронная процессия, во главе которой шла жрица Кастии, а в хвосте плелись убитые горем родные. Ноа и Алара съехали с дороги, освобождая её для процессии, и одна из пожилых женщин, что как раз замыкали шествие, бледная, с тёмными кругами под глазами, глубокими морщинами и трясущимися руками, остановилась на несколько секунд, наградила Ноа пристальным, но совершенно пустым взглядом и, не сказав ни слова, двинулась дальше.

Ноа почувствовала, как позабытый холодок пробежал по спине, но и не думала испугаться. В конце концов, она ещё не забыла, кем являлась на самом деле, и внимательный взгляд измождённой женщины заставил наконец взять себя в руки. Дыхание смерти было совсем рядом, так близко, словно Ноа смотрела в зеркало.

— Я знаю, что здесь происходит, — сообщила она и показала на тяжёлый гроб, который уносили из деревни: — Скорее всего, там лежит молодая девушка. Старшая или единственная дочь, опора семьи, на которую возлагали большие надежды. Все её, конечно же, очень любили, и поэтому на похороны собралась вся деревня, а жрицу позвали из ближайшей церкви, и именно туда несут гроб. Мать тяжело переживает смерть дочери и не знает, что делать дальше. Обычно в такие моменты, чаще всего _совершенно случайно_ , появляюсь я.

— Кажется, если мы задержимся, тебе подвернётся кое-какая работа? — осведомилась Алара.

— Именно. Не знакома с местными расценками, но думаю, что сорок или пятьдесят грошей нам не помешают. Поехали, найдём таверну и сядем где-нибудь на видном месте. Сейчас там всё равно никого нет.

Они въехали в деревню и благодаря помощи старушки, слишком слабой, чтобы отправиться со всеми, быстро нашли то, что у местных было принято называть «таверной» — большое здание с раскачивающейся на ветру вывеской «Гигантский кальмар». Пока с общими представлениями совпадали только размеры здания. Ноа не знала, что такое «кальмар», однако вывеска поспешила осведомить путницу: местные тоже решительно не представляли, что он из себя представляет. Поэтому на вывеске красовался корабль.

Женщина, возвращения которой они ожидали, заставила Ноа и Алару изрядно заскучать. Они успели плотно позавтракать, расспросить про дорогу в Холт («Выезжаете через ворота на востоке и едьте по той дороге, где больше всего следов копыт»), вызвать все возможные подозрения у жительниц, стекающихся в «Гигантского кальмара» на обед, и даже переброситься взглядами, что сообщали: «Если бы в этой таверне сдавали комнаты, нам бы понадобилась одна». После этого женщина всё же появилась на пороге таверны. Она вяло махнула рукой на беспокойство хозяйки, успела переодеться из чистой и парадной одежды в повседневную, грязную и залатанную, и тяжело опустила за соседний стол, чтобы была возможность смотреть именно на Ноа.

Ноа было известно: люди чувствовали, что с ней что-то не так, когда смерть дорого человека переворачивала их жизнь с ног на голову. Так что когда их посещало осознание, _в ком_ они нуждаются, Ноа уже была рядом и словно поселялась в их голове. Не специально, конечно. Ноа всем своим видом давала понять: «Смотрите, я ношу только чёрную одежду, у меня таинственный взгляд, и я, в общем-то, ничем не занята, но если вам что-то понадобится, то можете подсесть ко мне, и мы поговорим по душам. Кто знает, куда заведёт этот разговор».

Когда женщине надоело сверлить Ноа изучающим взглядом, она натянула гостеприимную улыбку поверх выражения бесконечного отчаяния и присела за стол некромантки.

— Вы в нашей деревне проездом? Ох, где мои манеры. Я Тереза, — представилась женщина.

— Я знаю, — быстро ответила Ноа не своим голосом и кивнула на Алару: — Это Сколина, моя помощница, а я Ванда. — Лицо Алары даже не дрогнуло. — Мы путешествуем и за плату помогаем людям в трудной жизненной ситуации.

— Откуда у людей в такой ситуации деньги? — устало изумилась Тереза.

— Жизненная ситуация _другого рода._

Тереза шумно вздохнула. По её лицу было видно: даже если Ноа начнёт рассказывать, что Алара её младшая дочь, а вместе они высаживают цветы и ловят гигантских кальмаров, Тереза всё равно расскажет и о смерти дочери, и о своём горе, и о том, что в её жизненной ситуации помощь, в общем-то, не помешает. Просто у Ноа было подходящее лицо. И нет, она нисколько не старалась нажиться на чужом горе (разве что иногда, когда чувствовала в ботинке клиентки мешочек монет потяжелее) — иногда людям, не желающим отпускать умерших близких, нужно было встретиться со своими желаниями лицом к лицу.

В такие моменты поток информации едва не сбивал Ноа с ног; благо, она почти всегда сидела. Тереза плакала, рассказывая об умершей дочери, и лицо её, прежде покрытое морщинами, было отражением большого горя. Иногда она прерывала рассказ, чтобы отпить из кружки или вытереть слёзы, однако когда Ноа спросила, от чего умерла девушка, Тереза смолкла и помрачнела. Прежде её рассказ состоял из боли от утраты и светлых воспоминаниях, тем не менее, оборвался он столь же неожиданно, как и начался.

Ноа наклонилась к Терезе и прошептала:

— Если хотите, мы можем продолжить нашу беседу в вашем доме, — она говорила спокойно и даже с каплей напускного сочувствия в голосе. Людям было тяжело ей открыться, но Ноа точно знала, что делает.

— Да, пожалуй, стоит. Только у меня, знаете ли, совсем не убрано. Вы приходите попозже, мой дом здесь рядом, утром в нём было не протолкнуться, а сейчас там пусто, что я и паукам буду рада.

Тереза встала из-за стола и, нервно дёргая рукав платья, направилась к выходу из таверны.

Алара, за весь разговор не проронившая ни слова, повернулась к Ноа и постаралась скрыть проступающую улыбку:

— Выходит, ты Ванда, а я… Кто я? Мне бы имя своё запомнить.

— Ты Сколина, — подсказала Ноа. — Можешь не отзываться. Где бы я была, если бы все знали, как меня зовут и чем я занимаюсь?

— Разумно. А «Ноа» хотя бы твоё настоящее имя?

— Вы сами так решили. У меня не было шанса представиться, — она небрежно пожала плечами, но заметила нахмуренный взгляд Алары и добавила: — Настоящее. По крайней мере, другого я не помню.

— И я… твоя помощница? — уточнила Алара.

— Ученица.

— О, и какие у меня обязанности?

— Орудовать лопатой.

Алара фыркнула. Конечно, занятие это было не из благородных, однако укрепляло и тело, и дух, а самое главное — приносило практический результат, который можно было пощупать и при желании даже воспользоваться. Они провели в «Гигантском кальмаре» ещё около получаса, прежде чем темы для разговора подошли к концу, а новые не спешили появляться.

К тому же, Алара никогда не была похожа на оплот сочувствия в этом жестоком мире. Напротив, мир был не так уж и жесток, так что Алара справедливо полагала, что людям положено справляться самостоятельно. Всем людям. Кроме Ноа — хотя бы потому, что здесь Аларе было что предложить. Но она не знала эту женщину. И уж точно не имела намерений разделить её скорбь.

Дом Терезы, будто бы опустошённый внезапной смертью, и правда находился совсем близко. Тереза с необъяснимым и ненормальным усердием вытирала пыль даже там, где её никогда не водилось, а гостий наградила лишь беглым взглядом и принялась рассуждать, едва успевая договаривать слова:

— Все дети уехали, как только повзрослели. Только одна доченька осталась. По хозяйству помогала, работала, не покладая рук, такая была приветливая и чудесная. Знаете… — её лицо вдруг переменилось, словно боль внутри отбросила тень. — Знаете, я в юности слышала, что там, за морем — не у нас, конечно, нет-нет, ни в коем случае — умеют воскрешать мёртвых. Вот так, по щелчку пальцев. Ну, конечно, наверное, и не совсем так, но вы же понимаете? Там, за морем, вообще много чего умеют, но я, если честно, ничего не видела. Вы же не местные, правда? У нас тут со всей этой жизнью и смертью, знаете ли, очень строго. Жрицы Кастии хоронят людей на церковных кладбищах, чтобы, значит, к богине они были ближе после смерти, да и не воровали у мёртвых ничего. Хотя что у них украдёшь? Нет, вы не подумайте, Кастия — замечательная богиня, другой и быть не может, но что плохого в том, что хотя бы после смерти дочь проведёт время вместе с матерью?

Тереза снова неожиданно замолчала и бросила на пол тряпку, которой вытирала и без того чистый обеденный стол. Она взглянула на Ноа и Алару так, словно лично они были виноваты в существовании церковных кладбищ. «Вот, значит, как здесь хоронят людей, — мысленно отметила Ноа. — Что же, это создаёт ряд проблем. Но я не привыкла отчаиваться».

— Так как умерла ваша дочь? — Ноа попыталась увести слабосвязанный монолог Терезы в другое, не такое невыгодное и сводящее с ума русло.

— Никак, — рявкнула она. — Никак не умерла. Жрицы Кастии ведь не допустят, чтобы нечистые люди лежали на их земле. Вот нечистые люди и не лежат. Никак она не умерла. Никак…

Тереза выдохнула из лёгких последний воздух и осела на пол. Ноа, неслышно переставляя ноги, подошла к женщине и опустилась рядом. Она протянула Терезе тряпку:

— Я знаю, как вам помочь, — произнесла некромантка не своим голосом. — Жрицы ничего на это не скажут. Я вижу, как вы хотите верн… ещё хоть раз увидеть дочь, и это может получиться, — она выдержала паузу, пока затравленный взгляд Терезы не нашёл её тёмные глаза. — Если хотите, мы с вами можем увидеться ночью.

— Вот, значит, _что_ у вас за помощь, — Тереза почти скривилась, но едва ли от предложения. Она колебалась всего секунду — а может, не колебалась вовсе: — Что же, я согласна. Деньги вперёд?

— Можете отдать на месте.

— Хорошо, — коротко кивнула Тереза. — Церковь находится севернее, всё равно что возвращаться туда, откуда вы приехали. Минут через двадцать ходьбы увидите большое белое здание. Не как таверна, а просто… Большое. С трезвыми обитательницами.

— Понятно. Приходите с темнотой и одна, мы с помощницей уже будем вас ждать. А пока нужно подготовиться.

Ноа поднялась на ноги и, покачав головой, вышла из дома, уводя за собой Алару. Последняя предпочитала вообще ничего не говорить, чем вставить что-то, что могло всё испортить. По её виду было ясно: она прекрасно понимала, что имеется в виду под «мы» и что от неё требуется. Прежде всего, ничего не испортить. Ноа занималась этим так давно и всегда справлялась сама, что Алара и не собиралась предлагать свою помощь. Какую, в конце концов, помощь она могла предложить? Подержать фонарь? Принести лопату? Предложить Терезе чай и холодные закуски? Ноа не запрещала вмешиваться напрямую, просто они обе понимали, что так будет лучше. К тому же, Алара внушала уверенность и спокойствие всем законопослушным жительницам государства, даже если само государство успело смениться.

С наступлением ночи на церковном кладбище неподалёку было настолько темно, что можно было ненароком умереть и не заметить особой разницы. Высокую калитку, что прежде скрипела от малейшего прикосновения, Ноа толкнула совершенно бесшумно, впуская Алару и Терезу на кладбище. Именно Тереза опасливо озиралась по сторонам больше, чем следовала за Ноа, не скрывая страха быть обнаруженной. Ноа чувствовала себя непринуждённо: не первая работа, не первое запертое кладбище, только темнота, в которой она чувствовала себя _замечательно_ , да обеспокоенная женщина, которую Алара едва не вела под руку.

В глубине кладбища, где Ноа перемещалась, руководствуясь известным ей одной принципам, а Алара следовала за ней по звукам, они наконец зажгли небольшой фонарь. Он был слишком большим, чтобы остаться незамеченным, но слишком маленьким, чтобы давать достаточно света — ужасно нерациональное использование фонаря.

— Госпожа Ванда, вы точно знаете, что делаете? — шёпотом осведомилась Тереза, а её глаза бегали по надгробным плитам.

— Абсолютно, — отозвалась Ноа, пока мешочек с монетами приятно оттягивал карман. — Вы уверены, что хотите увидеться с дочерью?

— Хочу! Но… Нас ведь могут поймать, а Кастия очень плохо относится к волшебству, а разграбление могил… — её голос постепенно затих.

Ноа знала, что случилось с Терезой. Знала, даже если бы не взглянула на неё. Смерть дочери стала ударом, который она с Аларой усугубили своим появлением. Почему усугубили? Рано или поздно женщина бы смирилась. Возможно, никогда, но с этим Ноа точно не могла помочь. Но пока они были поблизости, существовала надежда, что с дочерью её всё не так плохо — подумаешь, смерть. Когда они ушли, Тереза осталась в доме одна и наконец получила возможность подумать. Остыть. Должно быть, здравая часть её разума понимала, что смерть — это навсегда; однако та часть, что верила в лучшее, протестовала: не могли же эти женщины выдавать себя за тех, кем не являлись. Она ведь _чувствовала._

Конечно, чувствовала.

Когда вырытая яма оказалась для Ноа по пояс, она почувствовала, что силы покидают её. Должно быть, потеряла форму. Не боясь испачкаться, она вылезла из ямы и торжественно, как для столь деликатной обстановки, протянула лопату Аларе. Та продолжала играть роль безмолвной помощницы и, бесшумно сбросив доспех, спрыгнула в яму. Хоронили здесь глубоко. Это хорошо — для покойниц. Вот только Ноа по-прежнему была по другую сторону баррикады.

В руках Алары дело пошло быстрее. Земля была ещё рыхлая, и мерные звуки работы лопатой сопровождали немногочисленные приготовления Ноа: поправить волосы, достать заранее приготовленное зелье и выжидающе, с некоторым недовольством смотреть на Алару. Наконец, лопата с глухим стуком ударилась о дерево.

— Здесь гроб, — с тщательно скрываемым удивлением сообщила Алара, однако быстро добавила, придав голосу профессиональную осведомлённость: — Заколочен.

Тереза вскинула брови. «Конечно, гроб, — прочитала Ноа в её лице. — Из какой варварской страны вы приехали?» Ноа оставалось лишь мысленно ответить: «Из страны, где моя работа становится проще день ото дня. Скоро мёртвых просто будут выбрасывать на улицы». Вслух она, конечно же, ничего не сказала. К тому же, она чуть было не спросила у Терезы, так ли необходимо, чтобы её дочь и после этой ночи осталась в целости и сохранности со всем нынешним её имуществом, но, к счастью, вовремя промолчала. Не успела Алара выбраться из заново вырытой могилы, как Ноа прочистила горло и торжественно, мрачно и с ужасом в голосе вскинула руки и прочитала заклинание.

Воздух содрогнулся и наполнился неприятным запахом, похожим на запах сгнившего мяса. Больше никакого видимого эффекта не последовало, и Алара даже окинула гроб взглядом ещё раз в поиске изменений. В это же время Тереза попятилась, прижимая руки к груди, и неслышно прошептала одними губами молитву. Нельзя было не заметить, какое впечатление на неё произвела лишь малая часть той магии, к которой она случайно прикоснулась, но останавливаться было рано. Ноа кивнула на гроб, и Алара ногой сдвинула крышку, уже ничем не приколоченную, хотя — и она могла бы поклясться в этом чем угодно — ещё минуту назад она была заколочена десятком гвоздей. Ноа победно усмехнулась.

В гробу лежала девушка, молодая, но погибшая по меньшей мере неделю назад, и от этого её тело уже мало напоминало то, каким оно было при жизни. Прежний, быть может, румяный цвет кожи сменился на зеленовато-жёлтый, появились пятна, а от тела исходил крайне неприятный запах, который лишь усилился, стоило убрать крышку гроба. «Как же её тогда хоронили?» — подумала Ноа, но не пришла ни к какому ответу. Когда Алара оказалась рядом и принялась надевать доспех, Ноа откупорила зелье и уже наклонила колбу над телом, однако обернулась к Терезе и спросила:

— И всё же, как она умерла?

Тереза старательно отводила взгляд от тела дочери и прикрывала лицо рукой.

— Пыталась избавиться от ребёнка. К нам из города даже госпожа лекарка приезжала, но смогла только сказать, что она потеряла слишком много крови, а кровь у неё нечистая, — Тереза издала тяжёлый вздох. — Только не спрашивайте, госпожа Ванда, что с ребёнком.

Ноа кивнула. Она перевела взгляд на тело и заметила, что девушка лежала в свободном платье, по форме больше напоминающем мешок. У Ноа не возникло желания заглянуть под платье, но она прекрасно понимала, что её там ожидает.

— Если честно, — продолжила Тереза, — я хотела бы просто поговорить с дочерью. И если можно будет, остаться с ней наедине.

Ноа вылила зелье на тело и обратилась к словам, что жили где-то глубоко внутри неё. Долгие годы они оседали внутри, вили гнёзда в костях и волосах, перекликались между собой и по первому зову всплывали в памяти. Постепенно, чтобы не нарушить хрупкий и ценный порядок магической связи. Ноа управляла ими, словно решала головоломку, медленно и шаг за шагом, но имея точное представление о том, как должен был выглядеть результат. А магия подчинялась ей.

Силуэт в гробу, что при должной наблюдательности напоминал молодую девушку, поднялся по воздуху и оказался прямо перед Ноа. Она видела перед собой душу умершей, истерзанную страданиями, страхами и болью, но теперь совершенно спокойную. Душа пыталась поговорить с ней, но Ноа лишь произнесла: «Я здесь не просто так», — и коснулась лба Терезы. Глаза женщины широко распахнулись. Не желая терять ни секунды, она опустилась на колени перед дочерью, и когда Ноа и Алара уходили прогуляться, то услышали её тихий голос:

— Знаешь, Франка, ты во всём была права. Ты была права от начала и до конца.


	18. Глава 18. Дом

До столицы Южной провинции Королевства Ру, города Холта, было рукой подать. Лошади перешли на шаг, а Ноа задумчиво крутила в руках карту. С картами её отношения были не слишком удачными, но Ноа не теряла надежды разузнать, где же они находятся. То, что они ехали по нужной дороге, не вызывало сомнений хотя бы потому, что из двух возможных дорог _второй_ раз поехать неправильным путём было очень сложно.

Последний час Алара молчала, должно быть, размышляя о чём-то своём и так же молча выслушивая всё, что по привычке произносила Ноа вслух. Так что когда Алара наконец заговорила первой, Ноа вздрогнула и едва не выронила карту. Весьма бесполезную карту.

— Ты взяла с Терезы деньги, — Алара склонила голову набок.

В её голосе не было ничего укоряющего, скорее он содержал любопытство и этот нравоучительный оттенок, который с годами службы проступал в голосах стражниц и оставался с ними на всю жизнь. Это было их обязанностью — учить жить так, как было удобно Страже, а именно изредка нарушать общественный порядок поближе к штабу и при этом всегда иметь при себе деньги.

— Конечно, ведь я выполнила работу, — беззаботно пожала плечами Ноа.

— Ты взяла с неё сотню грошей, это большие деньги.

— Весьма сложную работу, — чувствуя, что Алара неудовлетворена, она добавила: — я бы сказала, уникальную. Её бедственное положение, к счастью, обошло меня стороной. — Алара продолжила молчать, и Ноа была вынуждена продолжить: — Многие отдали бы все свои деньги, чтобы иметь возможность поговорить с теми, перед кем не успели извиниться.

— Не сомневаюсь, что ты любезно предоставила им такую возможность.

— И что с того?

— В самом деле заставляет задуматься.

— О, весьма полезное занятие.

Они покинули деревню, где жила Тереза, ещё утром, и до этого момента Ноа и подумать не могла, что Аларе захочется обсудить случившееся ночью. По её скромному мнению, обсуждать здесь было решительно нечего — это было её работой. Не такую работу, какую было принято представлять при этом слово, но всё же. У неё были навыки, были средства и было природное обаяние, которое захватывало внимание отчаявшихся людей. А если священнослужительницам можно было жить за счёт чужих бед, то почему для неё это должно было быть запрещено?

Ноа ведь не была в обиде за то, что её держали в тюрьме. И всё же было в голосе Алары что-то… упрекающее. Словно она старательно подталкивала Ноа к идее, что с Терезой можно было обойтись и помягче. Но если бы она со всеми обходилась мягко, как долго продержалось её дело? К тому же, мешок Алары с деньгами значительно обогатился, в то время как единственная комната в таверне, напоминающая место для сна лишь отдалённо и в изрядном подпитиии, ужин и завтрак обошлись им в пять грошей.

Город Холт начинался намного раньше, чем его городские стены. Люди селились под стенами — как и полагалось всем честным и приличным людям, которые не хотели отделяться от остальных честных и приличных людей, но всячески стремились к таким благам цивилизации, как, скажем… камень. Подобие канализации. Возможность научиться читать.

Что касалось возможностей, то здесь их было целое… море. Что-то напоминающего белого оттенка.

Предместье Холта начиналось с аккуратно распаханных полей и пастушек, прогуливающихся тут и там. Коров или овец долгое время видно не было, но, может, это было и к лучшему. Возможно, то были и не пастушки вовсе. Помимо проблем с картами, Ноа испытывала некоторые затруднения с политикой и чужими культурами. Как гласила древняя мудрость некроманток, неважно, в каком склепе похоронят очередную правительницу; намного важнее то, есть ли в этом склепе чем поживиться. Или это была не та мудрость?

Ноа тряхнула головой. Она чувствовала неудовлетворённость после короткого разговора с Аларой, поскольку в последнее время все прочие отношения между ними давались ей намного лучше. Например, долгие взгляды. Ноа постаралась звучать расслабленно.

— Я понимаю, что ты была стражницей восемнадцать лет, и мой способ заработка вызывает у тебя сомнения.

— Дело не в этом, — быстро оборвала её Алара. — Моя работа в должности капитанессы не была блестящей, и это факт. Наверное, дело в тебе. После того, как я помогла тебе, что-то внутри твердит, что я должна проявлять сочувствие и быть добродетельна ко всем, кого встречу.

— О, это очень пагубное чувство и, к сожалению, никогда не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

— Вот именно. Но я ничего этого не хочу. Мне всегда казалось, что это чувство просто вытоптано во мне, и теперь оно только давит. Мне как будто диктуют, что я должна чувствовать и думать, причём диктует душа.

— А ты не хочешь, — догадливо дополнила Ноа.

— Верно. Можно сказать, что я пытаюсь обжиться в новом виде деятельности.

— И что же это за деятельность?

— Не быть стражницей, — с нажимом ответила Алара. — Возможно, я предпочту быть твоей любовницей.

— Но мы ведь не заходили так далеко, — Ноа вслушалась в то, что говорила, и быстро сменила направление мыслей: — Для начала нужна гостиница, а не постоялый двор, и кровать помягче.

— А что, книги для некроманток обучают и этому?

— Как правило, для этого используются не книги, а практика.

 

Холт мог бы поражать своими масштабами, если бы среди них было хоть что-то поражающее. Ровно в той же степени Холт мог поражать и богатством, если бы люди имели привычку хранить деньги на улице. Для неискушённой путешественницы в городе было всего две достопримечательности: Храм Кастии, самый большой во всём Королевстве, и тот-большой-дом, из которого, по слухам, и заправляли всем городом. Проблема неискушённых путешественниц была в том, что свой путь они, как правило, начинали из предместья Холта, и из-за этого ещё не были способны в полной мере оценить прелесть мягких матрасов в гостиницах, отсутствующий запах человеческой жизнедеятельности и, в конце концов, многообразие архитектуры.

Недалеко от Холта находился большой порт, и раз в несколько лет обстоятельства складывались так, что на корабле оказывалась архитекторка из дальних земель, которая, осмотрев город, произносила примерно одну и ту же фразу: «А что если нам построить здесь…» Королева Паулина была в особенном восторге от таких идей. Правда, эта неделя сложилась неудачно, и ещё вчера она была в восторге от великого множества подушек, что за время сна оказались у неё в ногах. У королевы Паулины была очень насыщенная жизнь.

Ноа откровенно пропустила тот момент, когда они оказались перед капитанессой местной Стражи. Капитанесса Йолана и Алара сначала долго обменивались прожигающими взглядами, и чувствовалось, что Алара сдаёт. Ноа почувствовала себя очень неуютно. Возможно, это у стражниц было такое приветствие, как у старых боевых подруг — Ноа не знала. И поэтому нервничала. Наконец, не выдержав нездоровой обстановки вокруг, она обратилась к Йолане:

— Ты нам поможешь?

Теперь капитанесса смотрела пристальным взглядом на неё, причём в оба глаза сразу. Ноа почувствовала себя увереннее. Неподготовленный человек, пытающийся заглянуть ей в глаза, получал от Вселенной увесистую оплеуху.

Не до конца понимая, почему, Йолана потёрла затылок.

— С какой стати?

О, она была _стражницей._ У Ноа, в конце концов, имелся кое-какой опыт общения со стражницами. Она мысленно расправила плечи и постаралась придать лицу абсолютно непроницаемый, но при этом вызывающий трепет и благоговение вид. Ноа как бы сообщала собеседнице: «Если мне не помочь, может случиться что-то очень плохое. Возможно, именно с тобой. Не нужно испытывать судьбу. Так о чём это я?» Однако Йолана казалась непреклонной.

— Это не займёт много времени, — сказала Ноа.

— Нет! Стража здесь, чтобы охранять порядок и жизнь горожанок, а не чтобы вносить в них смуту.

Ноа тяжело вздохнула. Йолана не была глупой женщиной, напротив, она была настолько умной, что ей хватило сообразительности целенаправленно быть упрямой настолько, что даже таран, выбивающий главные ворота города, не посмел бы внести смуту в порядок и жизнь горожанок. В конце концов, в доспехах Стражи была именно она, а это склоняла чашу большинства весов в её пользу. Кастия, должно быть, тоже славилась чем-то таким.

— Мы внесём намного больше смуты, если и дальше будем отвлекать капитанессу Стражи от её обязанностей, — подхватила Алара. Опыта общения со стражницами у неё было побольше.

Если одна стражница говорит другой стражнице, что нарушит порядок в _её_ городе, это однозначно заслуживает внимания. Йолана задумалась, скорее всего, исключительно показательно. Стражницам полагается (особенно в Ру, где все и изо всех сил делали так, как полагается) иметь это абсолютно непроницаемое выражение лица, которое не позволяет понять: думает ли она или заметила, что по вам ползёт огромный паук и пока не решила, так ли нужно об этом говорить. Наконец Йолана изрекла:

— Хорошо, что вам нужно? — и лицо её при этом выглядело так, словно она закрывает глаза на убийство самой Королевы Паулины.

— Нам нужна Лорда, — сообщила Алара. — И ты как никто можешь нам помочь. Не подскажешь, где мы можем с ней встретиться?

— Ха! — Йолана победно скрестила руки на груди. — «Встретиться»! Она вас даже за порог не пустит. Это бесполезная затея, можете разворачиваться и возвращаться туда… откуда вы приехали.

— У нас есть основания полагать, что порогом её дома мы всё же не ограничимся, — зловеще произнесла Ноа.

— Постой, разве ты не должна находиться в Королевской Страже? — вдруг опомнилась Алара и хитро прищурила глаза. — Что ты делаешь здесь?

— Её Величество Королева Паулина Вторая, — произнесено это было с особым стражническим благоговением, — решила, что Королевской Страже не помешает морской воздух и трёхнедельное путешествие в карете. А то, почему в карете в итоге оказалась только я… Не вашего ума дела! — закончила она строго и махнула рукой в сторону выхода. — За восточными воротами начинаются земли Лорды. Думаю, уж её дом вы отыщете без труда. Кстати, а как там Анна? —Йолана даже изменилась в лице.

— Да всё по старому, — на выдохе произнесла Алара и отправилась к выходу.

Они попрощались и покинули здание Стражи, над входом в которое висела табличка:

_«ПОСТОРОННИМ НЕ ВХОДИТЬ»_

что уже многое говорило о Страже, в какой бы стране она ни находилась. Ноа изо всех сил сдерживала рвущийся из груди вопрос, но в конце сдалась под его напором и спросила:

— Почему все спрашиваю об Анне? — она старалась звучать незаинтересованно, так, словно её удовлетворило бы даже молчание.

— Анна хорошо общалась с ней, — пожала плечами Алара. — А вот в нашей Страже отношения у неё были не очень. Ладно, это было уже очень давно. Может, как-нибудь потом расскажу тебе, хорошо?

Ноа кивнула. Она, в общем-то, ни на чём и не настаивала. И хотя её познания в скелетах отличались повышенной прочностью и были проверены временем, копаться в мебели Алары не возникало никакого желания.

Тем временем они вернулись к лошадям и направились к восточным воротам Холта, найти которые оказалось просто — достаточно было ехать на восток. Многообразие архитектуры сменилось однотипными постройками предместья Холта, который здесь жил своей жизнью. Здесь был ещё один город: не такой закрытый, не такой строгий и не с такими узкими улицами, что протиснуться в них можно было только боком и только пешком. Люди здесь так же бесцельно бродили целыми днями или сидели на пороге своих невысоких белых домов, ожидая чего-то, что могло бы скрасить выбеленные будни. Ноа чувствовала, что приковывает внимание, однако единственным её цветом был чёрный, и в Королевстве ничего не поменялось. Если Кастия представляла из себя жизнь, справедливость и нравственный ориентир для самых маленьких гражданок страны, а её жрицы носили белые мантии с золотистой вышивкой, то Ноа… Ноа старалась просто проехать мимо.

Она всё раздумывала, что же значило «её дом вы отыщите без труда». Если представить, что Лорда была волшебницей (а волшебство, и Ноа старательно себе об этом напоминала, не поощрялось Кастией), то, конечно, её дом должен был выделяться на фоне остальных. Дорога, по которой они ехали, была широкой и оказалась усеяна следами обуви и копыт, а по обе стороны от неё простирались, насколько хватало взгляда, дома. По крайней мере, дома здесь выглядели совсем как новые. Но ничего такого, что могло бы бросаться в глаза, Ноа так и не нашла.

Сначала дома редели, а после и вовсе закончились; Ноа и Алара оказались среди аккуратных полей. Они неторопливо ехали мимо них, вглядываясь в горизонт, пока от широкой дороги не отделилась одинокая, поросшая травой и почти забытая тропинка. Вдалеке виднелся чей-то дом. Ноа и Алара переглянулись: вокруг столько людей, и на главной дороге нет живого места, а эту тропинку — которую всё же протоптали — все старательно обходили стороной. Пожав плечами, они свернули на неё.

В конце пути оказался большой дом, обнесённый аккуратным деревянным забором, который абсолютно точно выделялся на фоне общей безмятежности сельских пейзажей. В доме было несколько этажей, а окна оказались безобразно разбросаны по всему фасаду, словно добавляли их в спешке, и понять, сколько же этажей именно, не представлялось возможным. И хотя приближалась ночь, ни в одном из окон свет не горел. Рядом с домом было ещё одно небольшое здание, наполненное жизнью, из которого доносились чьи-то приглушённые голоса; недалеко от этого домика располагалась и конюшня — это было понятно по характерному запаху. Когда они оказались во дворе, Ноа слезла с лошади, достала из сумки кристалл волшебницы и подошла к главной двери. Она полагала, что кристалл был магическим, и хотя вокруг определённо витала магия, он никак не реагировал. Ноа изо всех сил постучала в дверь и обернулась на Алару: ответа не последовала. Из дома не донеслось ни одного звука. Зато голоса из дома поменьше разом стихли и оттуда высунулась чья-то голова.

— Что вы здесь забыли?! — возмущённым шёпотом осведомилась голова. Скорее всего, она кому-то принадлежал. — Уходите немедленно!

— Мы хотели бы увидеть Лорду, если это возможно, — абсолютно честно ответила Ноа.

— _Убирайтесь!_ — всё тем же шёпотом крикнула голова.

За дверью дома, куда постучалась Ноа, послышались шаги и её приоткрыли. Голова (как оказалось, она всё же принадлежала очень невысокой женщине) выскочила из-за двери и зажмурилась, будто бы ожидая чьего-то гнева. Из дома вышла женщина, высокая, немолодая и очень бледная. В отличие от Терезы, то была бледность, которой принято восторгаться. Волосы женщины были обрезаны почти под корень, а одета она была во что-то, отдалённо напоминающее домашний халат.

— Хм? — осведомилась Лорда.

— Это попросили передать Виенна фон Лаомос и Рикса Ниардам, — Ноа протянула кристалл. — А ещё они сказали, что ты нам поможешь.

— Хм, — заключила Лорда. — Что же, проходи. И твоя подруга пусть тоже заходит. Весьма любопытная вещица. Знаешь, я как раз собиралась ужинать, приглашаю вас составить мне компанию. Расскажете, как оказались в этих краях.

Ноа и Алара вошли в дом. Ни одной свечи в нём не горело.


	19. Глава 19. Обещание

Лорда вела их длинными коридорами, в мутные окна которых слабо пробивались остатки дневного света. Она сжимала в руках фиолетовый кристалл, пульсировавший светом, и шла так уверенно, что Ноа едва поспевала за ней и её самомнением. Когда изо всех углов начали доноситься суетливые шорохи, стало понятно, что пункт назначения близок.

Обычно волшебные дома внутри были больше, чем снаружи, а их двери вели в измерения, не скованные глупыми мирскими ограничениями вроде расстояния или времени. Иногда дома были оснащены более простыми, но не такими впечатляющими подвалами, и у Ноа тоже была своя лаборатория под домом. Вот только в доме Лорды складывалось ощущение, что их водили по кругу. Без дневного света терялось ощущение времени, а скорость, которую пришлось развить при ходьбе, не позволяла рассмотреть хоть какие-то детали. Коридоры вовсе не были пусты, но _что же_ они в себе хранили?

Столовая оказалась, по волшебным меркам, очень небольшой: за столом в её центре стояло всего шесть стульев. И хотя в домах волшебниц редко оказывалось более четырёх человек, включая владелицу, одновременно, иметь большие комнаты считалось _понятным._ И хотя Лорда всем своим видом старалась показать, что позволить себе она может очень многое даже в домашнем халате, противоположная входу стена столовой не терялась в тумане. Служанки уже накрывали на стол. Увидев гостий, они ощутимым усилием заставили выражения своих лиц не меняться и принесли ещё два набора столовых приборов. По всем правилам этикета, одна служанка с таким грузом точно не справилась бы.

— Что же, я готова слушать, — произнесла Лорда, когда на стол поставили первые блюда. 

И хотя Ноа испытала неожиданную тягу к фруктовому салату, томатному супу с морепродуктами, запечёному поросёнку с картофелем и овощами, жареной рыбе с лимоном и вишнёвому пирогу (и была уверена, что разделила эту тягу с Аларой), она напомнила себе о правилах приличия и, ограничившись на первых порах салатом, поросёнком, картофелем и рыбой, приступила к рассказу.

Рассказ получился бы не слишком длинным, если бы Ноа не прерывалась иногда, засмотревшись на то, как Лорда _ест._ Она делала это неторопливо, но с решительностью величайшей воительницы человечества, для которой ужин был полем боя. Она методично уничтожала одно блюдо за другим и делала это с нескрываемым удовольствием, словно эти рыбы и поросята были заклятыми врагами всего человеческого рода. Она шла через ужин уверенно и величественно, но в то же время безжалостно, прокладывая путь ножом и вилкой, которыми орудовала лучше, чем знаменитые фехтовальщицы орудовали мечом. Ноа казалось, она могла смотреть на это целую вечность. Иногда Лорда кивала Ноа, как бы сообщая, что она всё ещё слушает и заинтересована, словно не осознавала, почему именно Ноа была будто бы под гипнозом.

Когда ужин подошёл к концу, Лорда поставила на стол чашку с чаем и подытожила:

— Вы прибыли очень вовремя. Я предпочитаю принимать ванну _после_ ужина, в этом случае можно ужинать в халате и ничего не сковывает аппетит. — Она достала из кармана на халате кристалл. — Очень любопытная вещь, очень хорошо, что Рикса и Виенна решили передать его мне.

— Для чего он нужен? — спросила Ноа, затаив дыхание.

— Если растворить этот кристалл, когда принимаешь ванну, вода окрасится в фиолетовый цвет и будет пахнуть лавандой, — Лорда удовлетворённо улыбнулась. — А ещё пузырьки. Их будет много. Надеюсь, они добавили в него ещё и пену, иначе зачем вы проделали такой длинный путь?

Ноа неверяще моргнула. Она никогда не проверяла, но всё это время казалось, что кристалл содержит в себе большую силу или хотя бы обладает необычными свойствами. Он мог быть сосудом для магии, средством связи на огромных расстояниях, но оказался по итогу… аксессуаром для ванной. Ноа вздохнула и прикрыла глаза рукой. С другой стороны, чего-то подобного следовало ожидать.

— Рикса сказала, что ты нам поможешь, — Ноа склонила голову на бок и добавила, улыбнувшись: — с чем пожелаем.

— О, и чего же вы желаете?

— Мы бы хотели осесть в этих краях, — Ноа перевела взгляд на Алару и получила согласный кивок. — Кажется, ты можешь это устроить.

— Мне потребуется несколько дней, чтобы обдумать, как можно это организовать. А пока можете оставаться в гостевой комнате, — она тоже улыбнулась и подозвала к себе одну из служанок, которая убирала грязную посуду: — Герда, отведи их в комнату с большой кроватью... Это ни в коем случае не намёк. Я буду ждать вас на сладкое через час.

С этими словами Лорда встала из-за стола и удалилась из столовой. Герда нависла над Ноа с выражением зловещей доброжелательности на лице, как бы сообщая, что готова выполнить любую просьбу гостий, и уж она точно проконтролирует, чтобы всё было сделано _как надо._ Потому что в этом доме уж точно всегда всё проходит, как надо. Подняв взгляд на служанку, Ноа повторила в голове слова Лорды. «Сладкое», — ещё раз произнесла Ноа, с тяжёлым вздохом поглаживая живот. Она старалась держать себя в рамках приличия, и ей удалось обмануть вишнёвый пирог. Но когда принесли пирог с персиками…

В доме Лорды было темно. Если за ужином им не требовалось много света (здесь опыт всей жизни брал своё), то при передвижении по коридорам внезапные шорохи и скрипы пугали, а торопливые шаги Герды по-прежнему не давали рассмотреть интерьер как следует. После столь плотного ужина поспевать за служанкой с каждым шагом становилось всё сложнее, даже если весь вид Герды говорил, как много работы появилось у неё с их прибытием. У Ноа невольно возникла мысль, не кормят ли их специально, чтобы они потеряли бдительность или, скажем, _набрали вес_ … Однако от этой мысли она решительно избавилась за ненадобностью. В конце концов, если бы их хотели съесть, едва ли перед этим накормили бы так вкусно, что штаны готовы были расстегнуться без чужой помощи. Зачем есть людей, если местная поварица готовила таких потрясающих поросят?

В гостевой комнате их ожидало неожиданное количество зажжённых свечей (больше одной) и приготовленная ко сну кровать, такая большая, что стремилась заполнить собою всё свободное пространство. Герда поспешила откланяться, и когда дверь за ней закрылась, Алара села на край кровати и вздохнула:

— Это что, все волшебницы такие гостеприимные? Нам нужно оставаться у них почаще, — она улыбнулась.

Алара наконец-то заговорила. Она и прежде не отличалась склонностью к пустой болтовне, но её молчание едва ли свидетельствовало о чём-то хорошем. Даже если ей не хотелось всё портить, вовсе не означало, что следовало становиться сервантом, изредка позвякивающим дорогой посудой. Но за закрытой дверью Алара становилась расслабленнее, и теперь уже Ноа хотелось расспросить её обо всём на свете. Даже если они не общались около двух часов.

— Намного гостеприимнее стражниц, — согласилась Ноа. — Давай помогу тебе раздеться. Не сомневаюсь, что здесь найдётся чистая одежда и лишняя ванная комната.

Когда с помощью Аларе было покончено, Ноа сняла свои ботинки и легла на кровать, которая будто бы и не думала проседать под её весом. У изголовья было так много подушек, что Ноа не могла понять, как на них вообще можно было спать. К счастью, до изголовья кровати она не доставала. У шкафа, что подпирал собой потолок, были обнаружены их вещи и доспех Алары, тем не менее, Ноа подавила в себе желание пересчитать деньги в мешке. Видеть вещи отдельно от лошадей стало и вовсе странно, к тому же, не хватало привычных звуков где-то под ухом, когда доводилось засыпать как можно ближе к своим «товаркам».

— Мы рисковали собой, чтобы Лорда могла принять ванну с лавандой, — Ноа скрестила руки за головой и метнула взгляд в Алару, которая разминала тело после дня в доспехах.

Вид, без преуменьшения, открывался шикарный. Тело Алары было уставшим и измученным долгой дорогой, с характерными следами и вмятинами от одежды на коже, но это по-прежнему была Алара, самая живая и настоящая. Ноа хотелось протянуть руку, коснуться следов от грязи, забившейся под доспех, проверить, набралась ли ванна, и долго, со всей тщательностью и осторожностью отмывать Алару в горячей воде с запахом лаванды. Хотелось размять напряжённые плечи, забраться пальцами в короткие волосы, услышать шумный вздох и оставлять на шее мягкие поцелуи, чтобы вздох перешёл в стон.

— Ничего мы не рисковали, — Алара решительно отбросила излишнюю показательность.

— Но ведь не всем следует об этом знать.

— Как думаешь, она и правда нам поможет? — она замерла.

— Я не заметила у неё массы неотложных дел или распятых врагов на въезде в дом. Обычно люди, занимающиеся подобным, ну, знаешь… Любят похвастаться.

— А я заметила, что она довольно нелюдимая. Как думаешь, все эти земли принадлежат ей?

— Скорее всего, — Ноа пожала плечами. — Раз она нелюдимая, значит, у неё достаточно времени, чтобы помочь нам. Да, знаю, совершенно не связанные между собой понятия, и что с того? В конце концов, это моё логическое мышление. Мне хочется верить, что она «хорошая» волшебница, а «хорошим» волшебницам полагается помогать… нам.

— Надеюсь, ты права. — Алара легла рядом. Кровать была вынуждена подчиниться и немного просесть. — Теперь у нас есть час свободного времени, а ещё мы грязные и уставшие, но зато сытые. Чем будем заниматься?

Ноа повернулась на бок, взглянула на Алару в тусклом свете немногочисленных свечей и подпёрла голову рукой.

— Предлагаю потратить ещё немного сил.

Не такой уж уставшей она себя чувствовала. Да и запах Алары волновал мало — едва ли её, некромантку, вообще можно было этим удивить. Зато её вполне можно было удивить силой чужих рук, пронзительностью взгляда, голосом, от которого после стольких дней вместе пробегали мурашки, и, возможно, совсем немного, ловкостью языка. Даже своего собственного.

— А что, если Лорда следит за всем в доме? — нахмурилась Алара, на секунду вернувшись в реальное положение дел.

— Тогда мы закроем дверь, чтобы никто и не подумала мешать. Хотя нет. Дверь мы закроем сразу.

 

В камине громко потрескивали поленья, и Лорда изредка поднималась с дивана, чтобы расшевелить их кочергой. На плечах у неё лежало полотенце, в котором не было очевидной нужды, а сама она сидела в том же халате, что и за ужином. Должно быть, потому что на сладкое у неё были большие планы. Когда наконец подали чай, она поправила пояс на халате, подвинула низкий столик перед камином ближе и приступила к первой корзинкн печенья. Ноа сидела рядом, на большом диване, а Алара, переодетая в чистую одежду, тонула в кресле.

В какой-то момент Ноа решила, что отказывать себе в чём-то глупо. Тем более, она уже была фактически мертва, и вряд ли _очередной_ шанс наслаждаться существованием снова выпадет ей. Она поставила ещё одну корзинку печенья на свои колени.

— Не желаешь ли приобрести редкие издания книг о тёмной магии? — тоном рыночной торговки начала Ноа, выглядя при этом совершенно обыденно и невозмутимо.

Деньги были деньгами. А уж волноваться о чьём-то воспитании она и подавно не желала. Если волшебница хотела прыгнуть в какой-то омут с головой, предложение всегда оказывалось лишь вопросом времени.

— Все деловые вопросы я предпочитаю решать отдельно от приёмов пищи, — так же ровно отозвалась Лорда. — Если вам в действительности понадобятся деньги, мы вернёмся к этому вопросу.

Снова воцарилась тишина. Впрочем, ненадолго. Алара, ведущая неравную битву с разящими наповал сладостями, решила переместить фокус внимания.

— Так ты волшебница? — осведомилась Алара.

Она понемногу осваивалась в разговорах с волшебницами. Правила здесь были несложные: обязательно пить чай, оставаться в гостевой комнате на ночь и не спрашивать «ого, а летать ты умеешь?» Да, умеет. Просто не хочет. К тому же, пока тебя не пытались выставить за порог или испепелить взглядом, ты нравилась волшебнице. А иногда достаточно было нравиться Ноа.

Так или иначе, проверять устойчивость последнего утверждения она не решалась.

— Да, но предпочитаю этим не злоупотреблять, — ответила Лорда. — В последнее время мне по душе зарабатывать деньги. Торговля. Предпринимательство. Прибыль. О, здесь всё намного проще, чем в волшебстве. А со временем всё, чего ты хочешь — это простоты.

— Это нравится потому, что ты лишаешь этих денег кого-то ещё? — как бы между делом уточнила Ноа с самым беззлобным выражением лица. Она невозмутимо жевала печенье.

— Абсолютно верно. А ты, Ноа? Ты волшебница?

Ноа постаралась припомнить, что успела рассказать Лорде. Почему-то тот незатейливый факт, что свободное время в этом мире она проводила в качестве ожившего трупа, всё время ускользал из её внимания. Можно было подумать, что Ноа не любила об этом говорить. На самом деле, она тщательно скрывала эту информацию, чтобы в самый нужный момент появиться на сцене собственной жизни и явить миру свои таланты.

— О, нет, я некромантка, — Ноа отложила печенье. — Кажется, я забыла об этом упомянуть.

— Я знала, — быстро отозвалась Лорда и махнула рукой так, словно она действительно _всё знала._ — Что же, это многое объясняет. А технически… ты мертва? Пойми моё любопытство.

— Не уверена, — честно ответила Ноа. — Умерла ли я? Да. Была ли я мёртвой в течение трёх лет? Тоже да. Мертва ли я сейчас? Сложно сказать. Внешне я ничем не отличаюсь от обычных людей, — (Алара спрятала ухмылку за чашкой чая), — но в то же время меня нельзя убить. Быть может, потому, что нельзя убить мёртвую.

— По правда говоря, просто никто не пыталась, — с абсолютно стражнической ухмылкой заметила Алара.

Шутки над смертью не пугали её — теперь не пугали. Ноа была, против собственной воли, целым кладезем забавного, а Алара порой чувствовала, что находит новое призвание. К тому же, она была взрослой и серьёзной женщиной, и даже тихое «ха-ха», рождавшееся из её непроницаемого лица, заставляло зрительниц издать пусть и нервный, но всё же смешок.

Лорда озвучила протяжное «хм» и задумчиво потёрла подбородок. Она даже отставила полную чашку чая на столик, что для волшебницы в Корасе было поводом для исключения из Мастерской в период обучения. Ноа перевела взгляд на Алару, но та с похожим интересом наблюдала за реакцией Лорды.

Если быть до конца откровенной, за всю жизнь Ноа так и не встретила ни одну некромантку, кроме себя. В тот день, когда она встретилась с Линной в зеркале, она слышала их голоса, и было несложно догадаться, что не она одна была у Линны «на поводке». Быть может, Ноа занималась поисками не слишком усердно. Ладно. Хорошо. Она не занималась поисками вообще. В то же время она знала нескольких волшебниц, и простой вывод напрашивался практически сам собой: некроманток было очень, очень мало. Волшебниц, хоть и большей частью посредственных, было больше.

Неудивительно, что Лорда заинтересовалась ею. Только о чём она думала?

— Кажется, я могу помочь вам в желании начать новую жизнь в Королевстве, — наконец изрекла Лорда, голос которой звучал достаточно дружелюбно. — Правда, мне для этого потребуется несколько дней. Вы можете задержаться здесь, осмотреть окрестности, наверняка вы не слишком много времени провели в Холте. Там не так интересно, как для меня, но я вообще не люблю городскую жизнь.

Уже в гостевой комнате Ноа и Алара обсуждали поступившее предложение. Несмотря на в целом небольшие комнаты в доме, ванна у Лорды была попросту огромная, и становилось понятно, чем в ней можно было заниматься целый час. Ноа, к своему счастью, чувствовала себя чистой, дважды сытой и готовилась ко сну.

Вот только Аларе происходящее будто бы не слишком нравилось. Она была напряжена и хмурилась даже когда они остались наедине. Желание поговорить — по-прежнему непривычное желание — будто бы чесалось где-то в горле, и Алара нервно расхаживала по комнате, не представляя, что нужно делать. Ей и в голову не могло прийти, что именно сейчас лучше не делать ничего; хотя ещё полгода назад она не стала бы и раздумывать над таким очевидным решением.

— Ты ей веришь? — всё же спросила Алара, когда Ноа села за столик расчёсывать ещё влажные волосы. — Честно.

— Скорее да, чем нет. Что она может нам сделать? Если бы те волшебница и алхимица хотели избавиться от меня, то могли бы просто не вытаскивать из пожара. Меня бы нашли и, может, попытались убить на месте. Отправлять меня в такую даль? Глупости.

— Тебе легко рассуждать, — с неожиданной даже для самой себя обидой отозвалась Алара. — Тебя нельзя убить.

— Шутишь? На тебе ни царапины, — усмехнулась Ноа. — Буквально. С меня только начали сходить первые синяки, а на ладони на всю жизнь останется тот безобразный поцелуй. Если он, конечно, вообще может напоминать поцелуй.

Алара встряхнула плечами и подошла к Ноа со спины. Она опустила мозолистые руки на плечи и зарылась в влажные тёмные волосы.

— Наверное, я просто слишком устала. Не могу дождаться, когда же представится шанс отдохнуть. Мы всё бежим, бежим и бежим, и даже если нас никто не пытается убить… понимаешь? Не могу избавиться от ощущения, что моя жизнь всегда в опасности.

Ноа отложила расчёску и накрыла руки Алары своими, вздохнув поглубже. Она не держала на Алару зла. Более того, она и не думала злиться, что бы Алара ни говорила. Они сидели в одной повозке, и как же важно было держаться подруга за подругу, потому что они оказались здесь только из-за того, что были вместе. Алара наклонилась и поцеловала пальцы Ноа.

— Я бы хотела, чтобы на тебе оставались только мои поцелуи, — шепнула она. — Если позволишь.

— Позволю. Я бы хотела того же.

Уже засыпая, Ноа думала о том, как бесконечно ей хотелось, чтобы Алара оказалась права. Что они обе просто смертельно устали, и что короткие передышки, на которые они отваживались, не могли помочь им в должной мере только потому, что после них следовала новая череда препятствий. Хотелось покоя. Хотелось хотя бы неделю провести вместе, вглядываясь в серо-зелёные глаза Алары и думая о том, что жизнь не так плоха, как принято считать. Даже если у Ноа не было никакой жизни. Такие мелочи не могли её остановить.


	20. Глава 20. Сестра

Утром дом Лорды выглядел не столь зловеще. Для мутных окон, в которых мало что удавалось рассмотреть, нашлось логичное объяснение (Кастия не приветствовала магию, так что от её чуткого взора приходилось прятаться, пусть и за грязными окнами); слуги покинули свой отдельный дом ранним утром и всё это время усердно чистили всё, что можно было почистить, и готовили всё, что в воображении Лорды можно было съесть. В эти моменты воображение Лорды работало просто потрясающе и могло опередить чьё угодно на сотню очков.

Герда постучалась в гостевую комнату и уточнила, тихо и ненавязчиво, нет ли в её услугах нужды, однако быстро и даже пугающе-беззвучно удалилась, получив отказ.

Грязные вещи Ноа и Алары забрали для стирки, но вместо них принесли новые: для Ноа чёрные, а для Алары не слишком просторные и в меру устрашающие.

Из-за последнего недоразумения Ноа предложила вернуться в Холт и заглянуть к портной. В конце концов, им нужна была собственная одежда, и желательно, чтобы они хотя бы для разнообразия и личного интереса за неё заплатили. Лорда, едва проснувшись, спустилась в лабораторию и попросила не беспокоить её по пустякам, так что в город они отправились, предупредив лишь Герду — единственную, кроме хозяйки дома, с кем довелось познакомиться. Остальные обитательницы дома или решительно отсутствовали, или ни в коем случае не желали нажить проблем.

Зато у сумасшедших владелиц особняков на окраине города всегда должна была найтись хотя бы одна такая же сумасшедшая слуга. Так или иначе, Герда выглядела вполне… нормально. И это не могло не настораживать. Несмотря на все разговоры, в которых Ноа и Алара пытались убедить подруга подругу и самих себя, что с ними хотя бы здесь ничего не должно случиться, нутром они понимались, что что-то случится обязательно. Не сегодня. Может, даже не завтра. И тем не менее.

Из этого большей частью и состояла человеческая жизнь; или что-то, что было у Ноа.

Ближе к полудню они оказались на главной площади Холта, которую со всех сторон обступали высокие здания условно-неизвестного происхождения. Возможно, кому-то история их появления и была известна, однако прямо сейчас никто не утруждала себя необходимостью расписывать историю конкретного здания на табличке и вешать её у входа. Хотя бы потому, что ничтожно малое количество людей смогло бы её, эту табличку, прочитать.

Холт не был портовым городом — что в Королевстве Ру являлось удивительным само по себе. Однако в нём всё равно стоял запах моря, свежей рыбы и отголоски моряцких песен, которые ощущались лишь отчётливее, если приехать в город из его предместий. Возможно, всё дело было в людях. Здесь, чтобы найти рыбный рынок, приходилось изрядно попотеть; обычно это означало, что потребуется повернуть за угол. За любой из углов в городе.

На главной площади Холта хватало людей. Неискушённые путешественницы, попрошайки, подающие голос каждый раз, стоит пройти мимо, уличные торговки. Всё пестрило яркими цветами и выбеленными стенами. Именно на таком фоне Ноа чувствовала себя наиболее уязвимой. Поначалу у портной не обнаружилось ткани нужных ей цветов, но пара грошей быстро решили проблему. Теперь Ноа стояла на фоне этого праздника жизни и вероломного использования красителей для всего, куда дотягивались руки, и откровенно чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке. Конечно, ей сложно было чувствовать себя _в своей тарелке_ , но она не теряла надежду испытать это чувство не только за многочисленными замками в своём, теперь уже несуществующем, доме.

Как и полагалось, на площади что-то было не так. Ровно так же, как среди происходящего выбивалась Ноа, было и ещё одно тёмное пятно на картине всеобщего сдержанного ликования и буйства развития текстильного производства. На мощёной булыжной площади сидела, опустившись на колени, девушка. Её руки были сложены в характерном жесте, обращённом к богиням, а сама она была одета в полностью чёрную рясу, с силой натянутую на лицо. Ноа почувствовала, что её физически тянет к этой девушке, словно сама Вселенная подталкивала подойти и завязать непринуждённую беседу о погоде… или о религии. Что-то в фигуре казалось ей очень знакомым, и что именно это было, она поняла только когда подошла вплотную и заговорила с девушкой.

— С подношениями сегодня беда, не так ли? — вежливо осведомилась Ноа, не вкладывая в слова и капли иронии.

Девушка вздрогнула и осела, после чего бросилась поправлять чёрную рясу и уже собиралась подняться на ноги, чтобы скрыться в ближайшей узкой улочке, как Ноа присела на корточки и заглянула в чужое лицо.

— Брина, — констатировала она. — Ты переоделась.

Брина опустила глаза. Весь её вид источал вину, руки дрожали, а взгляд упёрся в землю с такой силой, что Ноа почувствовала, будто камень под её ногами вот-вот оплавится. К этому моменту подошла Алара. Она держала в руках что-то, что могло сойти за местные деликатесы, и выражала крайнюю обеспокоенность, касающуюся новой знакомой Ноа. Однако вскоре всё оказалось на своих местах.

— Я так понимаю, ты вновь поклоняешься какой-то богине, — поделилась Алара. Казалось, она и вовсе не была удивлена.

— Я прячусь, — тихо отозвалась Брина. — Так одеваются жрицы Артелины, тёмной сестры Кастии.

— И лучше не спрашивать, как ты добыла этот костюм? — уточнила Ноа и изогнула бровь.

— Верно, — Брина опустила голову ещё ниже и сильнее натянула капюшон, готовый треснуть от проявленного усердия. — Но так от меня все отводят взгляд, и это лучшее, чего я могу добиться.

— Кажется, ты изнываешь от желания рассказать нам, как же так получилось.

— Жрицы поняли, что я сбежала, и объявили, что Кастия от меня отвернулась. Конечно же, от меня разом отвернулась и хозяйка постоялого двора, и комната, которая была оплачена до конца недели, и деньги, которые я честно заработала.

Она опустила капюшон и подняла голову, наконец взглянув на Ноа. Последняя же увидела на лице Брины свежие синяки и ссадины, из-за которых знакомое лицо потеряло привычные черты. Запёкшаяся кровь была растёрта по всему лицу и, теперь это стало заметно, рукавам рясы, а от длинных русых волос, падающих вдоль спины, остались грязные короткие сосульки, небрежно убранные за уши.

— Гнев богини — страшная вещь, — усмехнулась Брина, заметив на себе рассматривающие взгляды. — Но бойтесь гнева её жриц.

— И что теперь? — Ноа скрестила руки на груди. 

Она не чувствовала себя возмущённой, но сомнения от этого никуда не исчезли. Словно руку помощи, которую они ей любезно протянули, отвергли при первом варианте получше. Конечно, вариант этот не был «получше», и едва ли он вообще _был,_ но Ноа ничего не могла с собой поделать. Она уже помогла этой девушке, что ещё от неё требовалось? Принять в свою семью? Ноа скорее чувствовала нетерпение, словно ждала, когда же Брина возьмёт себя в руки и отринет эту религиозную ерунду. Например, у самой Ноа никогда не возникало проблем с богинями: просто потому, что ни одной богини она до сих пор не встретила, а уж перейти ей дорогу не успела и подавно.

Она тёрла пальцами переносицу и пыталась придумать, что же делать в сложившейся ситуации.

— Ничего, — беззаботно и совершенно спокойно отозвалась Брина. — Вы ничего мне не должны, разве не так? Сегодня я уже дважды поела, потому что, если быть честной, все эти уличные торговки не то чтобы слишком внимательные. Их как будто отворачивает от всего чёрного.

— Не могу не согласится, — Ноа не сразу поняла, что произнесла это вслух, после чего перевела вопросительный взгляд на Алару: — У нас ведь остались дела?

— Что-то вроде, — кивнула Алара.

— Конечно.

Брина пожала плечами и натянула капюшон обратно на голову. Она выглядела зловеще. Почти. Она была всё той же худой девушкой, с пропавшим блеском в глазах и какой-то тайной, что она уже успела постичь. Ноа и представить не могла, какой. Ей было доступно множество тайн этого мира и, пожалуй, одна из величайших тайн человечества. Однако это вовсе не означало, что она была намерена ими поделиться. Как и Брина.

Ноа мысленно повторила: «Как и Брина». Она уже развернулась и готова была сделать шаг прочь, но задержалась и обронила, не оборачиваясь:

— Не ввязывайся в неприятности.

Ей так и не довелось узнать, что ответила Брина. Она сдержалась и не обернулась, чтобы последний раз взглянуть в лицо, скрытое под чёрной тканью. 

Она, в конце концов, и правда хотела помочь этой девушке. Какое-то время ей даже казалось, что это получилось, но не то чтобы от этого ощущения становилось лучше жить. Ноа знала, что никогда не помогала людям. Она могла бы сказать, что люди никогда не знали, чего хотели, но это было бы неправдой. О, люди _прекрасно_ знали, чего они хотели, но это вовсе не означало, что их желания следовало исполнять в точности, к тому же, если за это отлично платили. Немного хитрости, пара слишком буквальных трактовок, щепотка магии, которой всегда можно было всё объяснить…

Ноа искренне считала, что безупречно справляется со своей работой. По крайней мере, никаких жалоб ей не поступало. Просто в жизни так случалось: у кого-то всё шло как по маслу, а кто-то была вынуждена перебиваться по городам и молиться богиням, пусть и наигранно, о которых никто никогда не слышала. У Ноа, как правило, случался первый вариант.

 

А где-то за пределами человеческого понимания и воображения Кастия и Артелина пили чай.

В Королевстве Ру существовало множество изображений Кастии, которая ни в коем случае не запрещала это и даже благословляла строительство очередного храма или создание новой статуи. Впрочем, ни одно из этих изображений не было достоверным, поскольку Кастия не имела пагубной для богинь привычки появляться перед верующими во плоти. Во-первых, для этого было необходимо подобное желание, и этого «во-первых» всегда хватало, чтобы оставаться там… где она и оставалась.

С изображениями Артелины всё было не столь гладко. Она никогда не запрещала своим последовательницам заниматься чем-либо, поскольку тех последовательниц можно было пересчитать по пальцам, и Артелина практически знала каждую из них в лицо. Если сами последовательницы хотя бы на полчаса прекращали прятаться под чёрными рясами. А если кто-то и решалась на столь необычную картину, статую или даже небольшой, в самом укромном уголке города храм (представляющий из себя порой груду камней, но не стол важно), то Артелина всегда изображалась с опущенной головой и в чёрной рясе, с накинутым капюшоном, что само по себе отвечало на вопрос, почему этой богине не поклонялись массово. Если поставить перед обычной жительницей Королевства обрамлённую рассветными лучами Кастию в белой мантии, с чистым добрым лицом и открытой позой, и Артелину, которую всегда изображали именно так, как изображали, результат был бы очевиден.

В древние времена, когда люди только осваивали столь сложные конструкторские разработки как, например, прямохождение, Кастия и Артелина уже были _здесь_ и уже пили чай. Чай был хорош. Спустя сотню тысяч лет они рискнули и доверили чай одному человеческому народу на западе, но ожидания не оправдались и, к сожалению, чай у людей забрать обратно не получилось.

— Почему ты никогда не общаешься со своими жрицами? — осведомилась Артелина.

Богини не разговаривали. Они не открывали ртов, не напрягали голосовые связки и не издавали никаких звуков. Их мысли существовали без этого и были более материальны, чем что-либо ещё.

— Как я могу с ними общаться? — спокойно отозвалась Кастия. — Ведь если я отвечу кому-то, возникнет прецедент. А я не могу отвечать каждой. Тогда те, кому я ответила, будут считаться лучше тех, с кем я не поговорила. А религиозные войны? Последующие проверки? Ложь, чтобы доказать, что я действительно осмелилась кому-то шепнуть на ушко тайну вероисповедания? Ну уж нет.

— Я всегда общаюсь с последовательницами, — попыталась упрекнуть её Артелина. В конце концов, они были сёстрами.

— Удивительно неблагодарное занятие, — заключила Кастия. — Зачем тратить на это время?

— На что-то же я должна его тратить, — она выдержала паузу, достаточную, чтобы Кастия согласно пожала плечами. — Ты голодна? Какую кухню предпочтёшь в этот раз?

— Риксилию. У них просто удивительные пирожные.

— Риксилия завоёвана и подавлена, — с печальным вздохом напомнила Артелина.

Кухня и правда была там просто потрясающая, и иногда — без участия повариц.

— Это если судить по тому, что происходит на её территориях сейчас. В данный момент _времени._

— Что же, тогда по пирожному.

В Королевстве Ру — и на некоторых других территориях, где была распространена данная религия — существовало мнение, будто бы Кастия изгнала Артелину из божественного пристанища, и из-за этого Артелина затаила зло на сестру. Однако реальность, как и полагалось, оказалась прозаичнее. Всё дело было в том, что сначала эта теория действительно существовала как мнение одной из Верховных Жриц, которое постепенно переняли в одном конкретном храме, а после и во всей Церкви.

Иногда не самые продуманные истории получали наибольшее распространение.

Реальность (или то, что принято обозначать этим расплывчатым даже для богинь словом) состояла в том, что изгнать Артелину было не только некуда, но и не за чем. В этой религии не существовало Ада как такового, а если он и мог существовать, то для этого пока не было по-настоящему достойной причины. После смерти тела людей распадались на атомы, из этих атомов создавались новые люди, и Кастия — если бы она действительно имела к созданию этого процесса какое-то отношение — не была против существующего порядка вещей. Плохие люди просто переставали существовать, и ровно как и все остальные подвергались вселенскому забвению. Если людям необходим был шанс для искупления — что же, новая жизнь в другом теле и с другой комбинацией атомов могла стать таким шансом. Всё зависело от точки зрения.

С душами людей дела обстояли несколько сложнее, однако Кастия предпочитала не углубляться в теорию.

Если же существовало что-то, что Кастия не одобряла, то это было волшебство. Она поощряла в своих последовательницах любознательность и жажду знаний, надеясь, что хоть когда-нибудь они смогут прийти к разгадке тайны Вселенной, даже если она сама в этому времени рассыплется на атомы. Однако волшебство Кастию… нервировало. Волшебницы не были вне закона, однако тщательно и очень последовательно порицались. Порицание могло быть разным: от неодобрительных взглядов до заверенных у жриц списков с именами, с которыми, опять же, далеко не каждая могла ознакомиться. Это происходило потому, что в своём волшебстве они старательно походили на саму Кастию или даже на Артелину — тут уж как кому повезло. Она не боялась смещения с должности горячо почитаемой богини Королевства Ру, однако никогда не следовало забывать об осторожности.

Иногда, совсем редко, чтобы человеческая история обратила на это внимания, Кастия преподносила людям Дары. При этом, с точки зрения Кастии, Дары эти были тем ценнее, что будто бы игнорировали проступки человечества. Разумеется, богиня была вездесуща и бесконечно бдительна, но разве можно не любить своих детей за мелкое непослушание? Или домашних животных. Трактовки на этот счёт рознились. 

И как бы её ни возмущала ситуация прошедших нескольких лет, последний Дар попал в руки волшебницы. Тут она поделать уже ничего не могла — Дар перестал находиться в её владении, когда на огромной скорости, приправленной щепоткой магии, врезался в землю. Ко всему прочему, упомянутая волшебница заперла Дар и никого к нему не подпускала, а сама — сущее варварство! — не имела серьёзных намерений заниматься его изучением. Эта волшебница предпочитала торговлю. Кастия вздохнула и в последний момент несуществующего времени сделала этот Дар _особенным._ Возможно, хотя бы так её план мог осуществиться.


	21. Глава 21. Артефакт

На следующий день Лорда напомнила о себе. Это было явлением поразительным самим по себе, поскольку Ноа и Алара по-прежнему находились в её доме и пользовались чужим гостеприимством ровно до тех пор, пока не почувствовали бы, что где-то в кабинете Лорда подписывает счёт за жильё, еду, радушие и медицинские услуги (а точнее, отсутствие необходимости в них). Она пригласила Ноа в лабораторию, при этом достаточно вежливо (исключительно по собственным меркам) умолчав об Аларе, которую считала не слишком сведущей в магии. Даже если это было чистой правдой, вслух всё равно звучало оскорбительно. От кого-то вроде Лорды даже искренний комплимент мог звучать хуже самого страшного проклятья.

Ноа не чувствовала приближающейся опасности. И хотя с этим чувством её отношения вообще никогда не ладились, она предпочитала ему доверять – именно это, как правило, и влекло за собой все проблемы. Прежде всего, она доверяла предчувствию потому, что ничего такого уж страшного с ней ещё не случилось. Да, тюрьма. Да, ранения. Да, пару раз её душу чуть не вытянули из тела заживо, и кто знает, что случилось бы с телом после этого. А разве не вся жизнь состояла из чего-то подобного? Ноа сравнивать было не с чем. Та жизнь, что у неё была раньше, не слишком симпатизировала — хотя бы и потому, что оборвалась она поразительно несправедливым образом. Но в лесу было не слишком много справедливости для мёртвых женщин.

Подсвечник покачивался в руках Лорды вместе с очертаниями тёмного коридора. Потом была лестница. Ступеньки, ступеньки, ступеньки…

Ступеньки.

Рабочий стол Лорды, заваленный рукописями, книгами и рисунками, был настолько большим, словно предназначался не для чего-то, а для _кого-то._ Ноа решительно избавилась от этой мысли. Зато вся остальная лаборатория была полным отражением владелицы: магические фолианты прятали за толстыми учётными книгами, карта местных земель скрывала за собой карту чего-то ещё, едва ли из этого мира, и только Лорда решительно не обращала на это внимание. Она обвела стол рукой и произнесла:

— Предполагаю, что ты ничего не знаешь о так называемых «Дарах Кастии»? — весь её вид в этот момент как бы сообщал: «Скажи “нет”, и мы продолжим».

— Впервые слышу, — флегматично отозвалась Ноа.

— Попробую объяснить кратко. Есть некоторые основания полагать, будто бы богини реальны. Эти основания есть даже у меня, но, если бы любая бродяжка была в курсе, к какой богине и в какое время суток обращаться, чтобы получить гарантированный ответ, институт религии был бы погребён под мусором человеческих просьб. И всё же. Раз, скажем, в столетие, в разные года и в абсолютно разных местах появляются Дары Кастии — очень могущественные артефакты, наделённые буквально частицей божественной силы. Конечно, это рабочее название, которое я была вынуждена придумать, чтобы хоть как-то обозначить… — она осеклась.

Ноа, прежде слушавшая вполуха пространные размышления о Кастии, и сама ощутила в себе небывалый интерес. Ей мало волновало то, о чём люди рассказывали; ведь всегда и намного интереснее было слушать о том, что люди скрывали. Несколько раз Лорда беспомощно обвела взглядом лабораторию и вернулась к Ноа, чтобы с глубоким вздохом, выпустив воздух, что хранил в себе тайны столетий, закончить:

— Чтобы хоть как-то обозначить то, что я нашла в маяке недалеко от Холта, — её взгляд упёрся в стену. Ровно как и размышления по этому поводу. — Сама я ощущаю сильнейшую магическую энергию, исходящую от этого Дара, и поэтому не рискую подходить к нему слишком близко или тем более как-то взаимодействовать. На кого я, в конце концов, похожа? На сумасшедшую самоубийцу? Сейчас маяк стоит заброшенный, а я наложила на него чары, поэтому никто и не думает к нему приближаться.

Ноа небрежно покопалась в своей памяти. События последних дней лежали на поверхности (пусть и в некотором приводящем в ужас беспорядке), так что совсем скоро она спросила:

— О, это тот большой, что на западе, возле моря? Скалы, волны и всё такое? Когда мы проезжали мимо, я как раз подумала: «Ухты, какой большой заброшенный и никому не нужный маяк! Как хорошо, что у меня нет _совершенно никакого_ желания к нему приближаться». Довольно продуманно.

— Да, — кивнула Лорда. — Вы просили меня помочь вам обустроиться. Скажем так, этот Дар меня очень сильно нервирует. Абсолютно точно доставляет массу головной боли, потому что я ничего не могу с ним сделать из-за того, что не знаю, что он вообще делает. И вдруг ты говоришь, что тебя нельзя убить. Возможно, это Артелина была к тебе благосклонна, а возможно, кто-то ещё...

«И я даже знаю, кто», — мысленно закатила глаза Ноа.

— Словом, я готова подарить тебе этот маяк и прилегающие к нему земли, абсолютно бесплатно и полностью законно, если ты согласишься зайти туда, осмотреться и как-то взаимодействовать с Даром.

Ноа нахмурилась. Маяк, который она видела, даже на первый взгляд и очень условно превосходил размерами тот дом, что был у неё прежде, хотя она никогда и не думала жаловаться. 

К тому же, она никогда не верила в богинь. Религия в Империи Корас была вещью более постыдной, чем принято считать, поскольку любви и почитания была достойна исключительно императрица Дора Леркеа Амалара, и она не слишком хотела разбираться с конкурентками. Теперь казалось, что в Королевстве Ру всем заправляла не тронувшаяся умом королева Паулина, а Кастия. Хотя лично Ноа эту Кастию никогда в глаза не видела. С другой стороны, королеву Паулину тоже…

Она похлопала себя по щекам, стараясь привести мысли в порядок. Ещё раз. Маяк. Какой-то артефакт. Обещание Лорды, которую ещё не сожгли недовольные крестьянки, а значит, волшебницей она была сносной. Или ещё лучшей торговкой.

— Хорошо, я согласна, — пожала плечами Ноа и протянула руку.

— Так просто?

— Я могла бы сказать, что мне нечего терять, но я очень надеюсь, что после твоего предложения у меня как минимум появится возможность потерять свою недвижимость. Это... хорошее предложение. Я очень устала и, если честно, думаю, что твои опасения напрасны. Да и ты обратилась по адресу, потому что смерть – совершенно точно не то, что пугает меня, — солгала Ноа. — И если ты к зданию и земле хочешь приложить, скажем, пару матрасов, подушки и домашнюю утварь, говорю сразу: я сопротивляться не стану. Но со мной туда пойдёт Алара.

— Принято, — и Лорда пожала протянутую руку.

 

Ноа была уверена, что сегодня с ней ничего не случится. Она проделала долгий путь. Она получила прекрасную возможность проявить себя. Возможно, с минуты на минуту она должна была получить величайшую силу во всём мире. Её не слишком волновало, что же о вмешательстве в эти дела подумает лично Кастия: богине полагалось существовать вне пространства и времени, и если уж она не смогла предугадать появление некромантки с другого конца света... Что же, это точно не проблемы Ноа.

Была в этой сделке и другая сторона, задумываться о которой было не слишком приятно: если Лорда разыскивала кого-то, кого нельзя убить, зачем вообще Кастия посылала столь мощные артефакты людям? Версия с поиском достойных кандидаток отсеялась сразу: достойных кандидаток... для чего? Зачем вообще Кастия делала хоть что-то для людей, которые верили для неё, если кроме поражающей силы осколков божественного могущества, она не делала больше ничего, а просто существовала? И существовала ли она?

Ноа уж точно не хотела вдаваться в любительские теологические рассуждения. Она была по ту сторону жизни, и никаких богинь там не видела; видимость вообще была скверная. Сейчас она наконец могла позволить себе делать что-то, не задумываясь о последствиях, потому что раздумья порядком ей поднадоели. Пора было поверить, что она и вправду бессмертна по чьей-то воле, но Ноа не отличалась излишней благодарностью по отношению к невесть каким женщинам. Она была сама по себе... Ну, почти сама.

Конечно, Аларе в их путешествии повезло больше — утверждение хоть и спорное, но подкреплённое железной уверенностью Ноа. Казалось, когда всё закончится, она просто отряхнёт пыль с одежды и пойдёт по жизни дальше, без сожалений или страхов. Она не ждала разрешения защищаться, а неслась вперёд, и только это, кажется, спасало её, такую человеческую, жизнь. Ноа едва не задумалась о божественном благословении, но быстро напомнила себе: богиням, если уж они — так и быть — существовали, не было особого дела до живых людей.

Когда они остановились у того самого маяка, Алара выглядела заинтересованной и уже не старалась подавить в себе это чувство. Даже если она боялась неизведанного, у неё в запасе были десятилетия практики в сокрытии страха, и уж тут Ноа оставалось только поучиться. Они разговаривали об обыденных вещах, а ещё — пока робко и неуверенно — о будущей жизни вместе. Алару такие разговоры почти смущали.

Лорда отказалась присутствовать лично, но отправила всеми правдами и неправдами отказывающуюся Герду, которая предпочитала держаться на два, а то и на три шага позади. «Это может быть опасно», — почти услышала Ноа чужие мысли с характерной надменной интонацией Лорды, в которой не чувствовалось пренебрежение. А ещё Ноа была уверена: как только они зайдут внутрь, Герда окажется на лошади, готовая в любой момент мчать назад и трубить о какой-то вспышке, взрыве или ещё о чём.

Маяк был поистине огромным и находился на холме, который заканчивался обрывом. Внизу плескалось море, тщетно стараясь покорить некогда величественный маяк, однако ни одного портового города поблизости обнаружить не удалось. Ноа всматривалась в размытую даль, но всюду виднелись лишь деревушки, дороги да поля. Она не очень хорошо разбиралась в маяках. Возможно, этот был из тех, что построили для неочевидного сигнала: «Вы приплыли не туда». И уж тем более она никогда не мечтала быть смотрительницей маяка. Это накладывало некоторые обязанности, среди которых чётко выделялись ежедневные подъёмы на самый верх, чтобы зажечь огонь, и прыжки в ледяную воду, чтобы спасти утопающих. Ноа была уверена, что получила несколько иное образование.

Ноа всегда представляла себе маяк как нечто округлое, однако этот имел при себе несколько квадратных этажей, очевидно, предназначавшихся для жизни, и был очень, очень высоким. На его верхушке располагалось что-то, что только по предварительным любительским оценкам можно было зажечь, и Ноа прикрыла глаза руками, чтобы только вглядеться в верхушку. На секунду она увидела свет, что окончил своё существование вспышкой, смешавшейся с лучами солнца.

Она зашла в маяк, предпочитая не оборачиваться на Герду, которая с опаской оглядывала окрестности, и едва не взяла Алару за руку — только бы не потеряться в этих подобиях комнат, существующих для подобия жизни. Внутри было пусто и очень пыльно, зато к стене была намертво приколочена лестница, ведущая, казалось, на самый верх. Деревянные обломки на полу выглядели так, словно кровать сбросили со второго этажа (а здесь он находился на весьма почтенной высоте), и Ноа нисколько бы не удивилась, найди она на полу, под слоем грязи скелет той, что пыталась эту кровать поймать.

— Думаешь, Дар наверху? — спросила Алара, бесцельно рассматривая обстановку. Она выглядела так, словно хотела выдать какое-нибудь стражническое заключение, но одновременно и боролась с этим чувством, и не знала, что же такое можно заключить.

— Более чем уверенна.

Кажется, это был их новый дом. Бесконечно пыльный, безнадёжно заброшенный, но сама цель путешествия в один миг перестала существовать. Ноа не могла сказать, что почувствовала себя как дома; но она могла сказать, что почувствовала себя здесь хозяйкой. Наверняка здесь было холодно, очень ветрено и непременно завелись бы крысы, стоило заклинанию Лорды разрушиться. Пускай. Она пришла сюда первой.

Взбираясь по лестнице, Ноа на ходу представляла будущее убранство комнат. Здесь, на втором этаже, они будут спать. Им понадобится не слишком большая кровать, потому что места здесь не так много, а ещё комод и сундук для вещей. Вещи. Точно, им понадобится какая-нибудь конюшня. Без лошадей в Королевстве, демонстрирующем полное отсутствие сведений о городской и разнообразной жизни, придётся совсем туго.

Ноа уже надеялась, что Дар позволит ей превращать грязь в золото. Или хотя бы пыль.

— Где вы?! — донёсся с улицы крик Герды.

— Мы почти наверху! — отозвалась Ноа, но почувствовала, что её крик утонул в превосходстве, что источал воздух на такой высоте. Силой заставив лёгкие работать как надо, она крикнула ещё раз: — Всё нормально!

На верхушке маяка они не обнаружили следов людей, ровно как и не обнаружили ожидаемого сгнившего дерева или угля. Всё потому, что пространство было заполнено магией и ярким белым светом, будто что-то, что находилось там, отреагировало на их появление. Ноа быстро зажмурилась и закрыла глаза рукой, пока сияние не затихло, сконцентрировавшись в одной точке где-то внутри себя. Она почти слышала треск магии.

— Мы на месте, — констатировала Ноа, стараясь убедить в этом саму себя.

— Думаешь, это безопасно? — спросила Алара, открыв глаза.

— Я собираюсь это узнать. В конце концов, меня ведь нельзя убить, верно? — она усмехнулась. То был странный смешок — вот о чём подумает Ноа позже. Словно она не представляла, кого пытается обмануть.

— Позволишь поцеловать себя? — Алара изрядно нервничала. Это было видно невооружённым глазом, так что Ноа постаралась её подбодрить.

— Когда спустимся — обязательно.

Но это плохо помогло.

Дар Кастии представлял из себя белую сферу, на вид отлично поместившуюся бы в руке. Без изъянов, рез рисунков, просто сфера концентрированного света, безжизненного, холодного и при этом настолько безупречного, что невольно хотелось отвести взгляд. Конечно. Сфера — это идеальный выбор, а белый цвет, кажется, преследовал Кастию даже в кошмарах. Если, конечно, богиням снились кошмары. Ноа поправила себя ещё раз.

Если богини вообще существовали.

Эти уточнения порядком её измотали.

Тело Ноа начала бить мелкая дрожь. Она и представить не могла, откуда та взялась, но вместе с тем в голове откуда-то возникли _знания_ о том, что из себя представляет Дар. Это было сложно описать словами. В попытках сохранить трезвость ума Ноа отгородила разум от этих знаний общими понятиями вроде «всё», «сила» или просто «…» — что весьма красноречиво справлялось со сферой. Ноа не чувствовала своих ног, когда приблизилась к Дару, и всё внутри было наполнено ощущением, что она _обязана_ коснуться его. Она ведь за этим сюда пришла.

Ноа решала проблемы людей ради собственной выгоды. Этот дар был проблемой, а маяк — выгодой. Ничего сложного. Кажется, именно об этом просила Лорда.

Пока её не схватили за руку.

— Прошу, осторожнее, — Алара склонила голову на бок. Её пальцы крепко сжимали чужое запястье.

— Я всегда осторожна, — привычным движением Ноа взмахнула руками

и костяшки пальцев Алары, сдерживающие её, коснулись Дара.

На долю мгновения мир перестал существовать. Ноа не знала, разделили это ощущение с ней или нет, но она прочувствовала его всем своим нутром. Она чувствовала сейчас слишком многое. Словно все чувства были вывернуты наизнанку, её будто бы вскрыли и выставили напоказ, очистили, привели в должный вид перед… Перед чем?

— Со мной ничего не случилось, видишь? — постаралась успокоить Ноа Алара, но говорила как будто для самой себя. Мир вернулся в привычный вид. В порыве героической смелости Алара ещё раз коснулась Дара.

Обычно после таких слов случается всё, что возможно.

Это был именно такой день.

Алара замертво рухнула на каменный пол с характерным грохотом доспехов.

А Дар сиял ярче, чем прежде, всё так же находясь между отметками «здесь» и «не здесь», и Ноа, зажмурившись, протянула к нему руку. Ноа ни о чём не думала, Ноа ничего не хотела, Ноа схватила эту сферу так яростно и остервенело, словно та была способна ответить на вопрос, что она сделала. Вместо ответов Ноа получила хлопок, раздавшийся где-то в голове, и потеряла сознание на секунду.

Так что когда она оказалась на полу рядом с Аларой, Ноа была уже вполне в своём уме. Сферы в руках уже не было, но магия продолжала неслышно трещать вокруг, и какое-то время прошло прежде, чем Ноа поняла, что магия трещит исключительно внутри неё.

В этот раз потребовалось намного меньше времени, чем три года в земле. Однако и это не слишком волновало Ноа. Она кинулась к мёртвой Аларе, и в голове, вторя бешеном обледенелому сердцу, билась одна мысль:

_Ты говорила, что люди заплатят любые деньги, лишь бы поговорить с теми, перед кем не смогли извиниться._

_Как много_

_Как много_

_Как много_

_ты готова отдать сейчас?_

Ноа подняла Алару на руки. В своём доспехе она должна была весить больше двухсот фунтов, но Ноа не обратила внимание на это. Она так же не обратила внимание на то, что маяк не находился на самом краю обрыва, однако тело Алары упало в море с громким плеском, и волны сомкнулись над её головой.

Ноа спустилась с маяка и предстала перед Гердой. Она не помнила, о чём думала, и не знала, как выглядит. Должно быть, устрашающе. Потому что Герда отшатнулась, поспешила потянуть поводья лошади на себя и, бегло убедившись, что проблема решена, помчалась к дому Лорды. Или попросту прочь.

Кто знает, что она тогда кричала?

 

 

Ноа спустилась с верхушки маяка. Очередной день был полон новых повседневных дел, к которым она до сих пор не приступила исключительно потому, что не хотела. Ей нужно было съездить в Холт за продуктами и кое-какими ингредиентами, сделать уборку на жилых этажах и хотя бы сегодня, наконец-то ответить на письмо Лорды. Она не видела Лорду уже около полугода, и месяц назад получила лаконичное письмо — хотя ехать до её дома было не дольше двух часов — за написание ответа на которое никак не могла приступить. Поток сегодняшнего утра забрал слишком много времени.

У неё теперь были новые обязанности. Дар Кастии что-то сделал с ней, и если бы Ноа смогла ответить на вопрос, что именно, её существование стало бы несомненно проще. Она не раз задавала себе вопрос, что Дар сделал бы с кем-то ещё, достаточно сильной, чтобы выдержать его мощь, но кем-то, чья работа не связана с жизнью, смертью и всем остальным. И чем больше она об этом думала, тем сильнее убеждалась, что ответа не существовало. Потому что она уже была здесь. Со своей силой. Со своим... могуществом. Ноа чувствовала, что могла бы сдвинуть этот проклятый полуостров, если бы приложила достаточно усилий, но пока такой необходимости не было. Теперь вообще ни в чём не было необходимости.

Оставалась только работа — должно быть, самая странная работа на свете — и нормы приличия. И если с душами людей, которые приходилось переправлять из этого мира в загробный мир, она ещё как-то справлялась, то нормы приличия неизменно ставили её в тупик.

Ноа поднялась на второй этаж, полная решимости ответить на письмо Лорды сегодня. Она села за стол и придвинула кресло ближе, как бы не давая себе сбежать. В темноте дальнего угла комнаты мелькнули два белых огонька в чужих глазах.

— Скоро обед, — укоряюще оповестила Ноа, доставая из ящика стола бумагу и чернила.

— Я знаю. Я не спала.

— А вдруг решила?

— Не решила.

Разговор не заладился с самого начала. Ноа гипнотизировала бумагу взглядом несколько секунд, однако бумага не обладала хрупким человеческим разумом, и поэтому выстояла. Издав очередной измученный вздох, что был характерен для каждой попытки написать ответ, Ноа встала из-за стола и направилась к кровати. Темнота перед её взглядом рассеивалась до тех пор, пока обладательница белых огоньков не приобрела очертания Алары.

— Не злись, прошу, — Ноа опустилась на кровать рядом.

— Мы начинаем этот разговор снова, и снова, и снова…

— «И каждый раз он такой же бесполезный, что и раньше», — догадливо закончила Ноа. — Я знаю.

— Ты волнуешься за меня, — выдержав паузу, смягчилась Алара. Она придвинулась и коснулась холодными одеревеневшими пальцами чужого бледного лица.

— Волнуюсь.

— Но у тебя теперь есть и другие обязанности. Думаю, лучше разобраться с ними.

— Уже. Я переправила все души, что прибыли сегодня. Удивительно много, наверное, где-то началась война.

— И что, теперь будешь задерживаться на работе до самой ночи? — ухмыльнулась Алара.

— Очень смешно.

Ноа поцеловала Алару. Её губы были холодными, а пальцы напоминали крюки, и свет в глазах не исчезал даже когда она прикрывали их для поцелуя.

С каждым днём Ноа казалось, что она всё ближе к тому, чтобы смириться.

В тот день Алара не умерла. Не в глупом людском понимании смерти, несостоятельности которого сама Ноа была примером. Алара вышла из воды, через которую в глазах Ноа теперь каждый день проходили сотни, а то и тысячи душ, и глаза её уже никогда не выглядели так, как прежде. Она не знала, было ли это свечение Дара или свет смерти, дарованный Аларе просто потому, что у Ноа было достаточно сил, чтобы эту смерть обмануть. Обмануть смерть было несложно: достаточно причины и смекалки.

Иногда Алара бредила и шептала что-то о том, что встретила _там_ Анну. Однако у Ноа всегда хватало наглости отмахиваться от этих заявлений, потому что в действительности никого она встретить не могла. «Там» вообще существовало на очень хрупких понятиях, подкреплённых религией и мстительностью людей. О, если бы она хотела повстречать Анну, достаточно было наведаться на кладбище, а уж там Ноа точно знала, что нужно делать.

И каждый раз, когда Ноа пыталась это объяснить, ощущала назойливое чувство, что нужные слова ещё не были созданы. А потом она возвращалась на вершину маяка и переправляла людские души... куда-то. Почему-то в её новом договоре будто бы отсутствовали кое-каким строчки.

Каждый день, глядя на Алару, она напоминала себе, кем является.

Она была некроманткой.

Она любила Алару.

Какое ей было дело до того, что Алара была теперь… не совсем жива?

Дар Кастии многое изменил в их существовании, но оставалось и то, что не сдвинулось с места. Её по-прежнему нельзя было убить. Ноа усмехнулась этим мыслям и ещё раз взглянула на Алару. «Живая» и «мёртвая» — имели ли эти слова смысл столь сильный, что вкладывали в них люди? О, едва ли. Ноа просто была собой. Алара была собой. Они сосуществовали на клочке земли и в здании, величественно возвышающемся не только над местным ландшафтом, но и над прочими зданиями, меркнущими на его фоне.

— Если хочешь, я напишу ответ Лорде за тебя, — Алара улыбнулась и поцеловала Ноа в скулу.

— И что ты напишешь?

— Что у нас всё хорошо.

— А обо мне?

— Что ты в целости и сохранности.

— А о том, что случилось?

Пауза.

— У тебя так много вопросов.

Она поцеловала Алару. И ещё раз повторила это в голове.

Алару.

Теперь в собственном теле она точно осталась одна. Настойчивые голоса не разбивали размеренного существования, потому что все голоса Ноа предпочитала оставлять за порогом своего разума. У неё появилось так много новой работы и обязанностей, что к концу дня она не чувствовала ног. Зато она чувствовала руки Алары и её губы, зарывалась пальцами в короткие волосы… и знала, что огонь на маяке должен быть зажжён.

Насчёт Кастии она ничего не чувствовала. Возможно, её по-прежнему не существовало. А возможно, она без интереса наблюдала за происходящим. Должно быть, ей и её сестре нравилась драма, раз они вмешивались в размеренную людскую жизнь. Погрузившись в мысли, Ноа постаралась припомнить, когда её существование можно было назвать «размеренным».

И не смогла.


End file.
